


Besos en la oscuridad

by Adarae



Series: Besos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarae/pseuds/Adarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un AU en el que Lily ha sobrevivido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo parte 1

** PRÓLOGO  
Primera Parte **  
  


Ya es tarde, acaba de terminar de fregar los platos de la cena y de arreglar la cocina. Sube sin hacer ruido por las escaleras y entra con cuidado para no despertar al niño que ya duerme.

 

Se sienta con cuidado de no despertarlo y busca bajo su colchón el gastado cuaderno. Hace meses que no lo mira, pero se sabe de memoria cada palabra de las dos últimas entradas.

  
**31 de Octubre de 1981**   
  


_Está siendo un día raro. Ha empezado de lo más normal, adornando la casa para Halloween. Pero a media mañana he recibido un mensaje — l o cual no debería haber pasado, nadie debería saber dónde estamos — , así que ¿cómo me ha localizado Severus para mandarme esta lechuza? _

_Además el mensaje es muy raro: “Coge a tu marido y a tu hijo y corre”… ¿Será una broma? Creo que saldré de casa, me apareceré en Londres e intentaré hablar con él en persona. Será lo más lógico._   
  
**1 de Noviembre de 1981**

_Siento cómo me aplasta la culpa, si le hubiese hecho caso a Severus... aún veo su cara, su horror. Recuerdo la carrera y encontrarme a James cubierto de sangre y a Harry llorando sin parar con una fea cicatriz en la frente. Me arrodillé junto a mi marido y noté su piel aún caliente, no habíamos llegado por minutos. Severus avisó a la Orden y pronto mi casa parecía una estación de tren. _

_Dicen que el dolor pasará, que olvidaré y seguiré con mi vida. Qué saben ellos. Nunca he sido una cobarde, pero sé que si no fuese por Harry ahora mismo estaría pensando en el suicidio. James era mi vida, sin él nada tiene sentido._

_En este momento sólo quiero irme, irme muy lejos, encontrar un agujero y esconderme dentro para que nadie me encuentre._

  
Lily Potter sonríe triste al leerse. Han pasado casi 10 años y el sentimiento de pérdida sigue ahí, presente cada día al despertarse, como un dolor sordo que la acompaña durante el día y la acuna por la noche. James . Su nombre sigue sonando a suspiro en sus labios, pero se sobrepone y mira a su hijo durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

 

Han sido años duros, sobre todo los primeros en los que la Orden buscó y encontró los Horrocruxes uno a uno y los fue destruyendo… Bueno, casi todos. El último de ellos aún vivía en su hijo.

 

Dentro de una semana cumplirá 11 años y le llegará la carta. ¿Cómo va a explicárselo? Sinceramente, no tiene ni idea. Lleva más de un mes discutiendo con Petunia. Ella no quiere que se vayan, ni que le cuente a Harry lo de su herencia mágica. Pero durante 10 años se ha plegado, ha soportado las miradas de su cuñado mezcla de pena y asco, ha sido criada en casa de su propia hermana. Todo para que Harry tuviese una infancia más o menos normal, para que no creciese bajo la marca de ser “el niño que vivió”. Y ahora todo eso quedará atrás, ahora es momento de volver a ser la mujer valiente que fue y recuperar su lugar.

 

Harry sigue corriendo peligro, a pesar de que a lo largo de los años la Orden lo ha protegido de los intentos de asesinato. Los seguidores de Voldemort eran fanáticos, su muerte definitiva no los ha disuadido y todos quieren eliminar al niño que lo hizo posible.

 

Suspira triste y se acuesta, por la mañana todo parecerá menos difícil. Como siempre.

 

Suena el despertador, se levanta, prepara el desayuno y sube a despertar a Harry. Es el momento, debe explicárselo. Se lo lleva al centro de la ciudad y mientras lo invita a un helado se lo cuenta. Al principio no se lo cree, pero poco a poco ve cómo las piezas van encajando, cómo se explican las rarezas de las que está salpicada su vida.

  
  
— Voy a enseñarte un sitio, Harry. Aún recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez a tu edad.  
  
  


Lo lleva al callejón Diagón y al ver su cara iluminada ríe por primera vez en 10 años. Y es ése el momento que elige Lily para darle a Harry la carta que ha llegado esa misma mañana. La carta de Hogwarts.

 

Compran el material en las distintas tiendas, túnicas, varita y todo lo necesario para un nuevo alumno de primero. Nota las miradas sobre los dos, pero decide ignorarlas. Son muchos los que se acercan para saludarlos, pero ella los aleja a casi todos. Su hijo no es un mono de feria.

Cuando ve a los Weasley abraza a Molly con fuerza y le pide que ella y Arthur cuiden de Harry mientras va a por sus cosas a casa de Petunia.

 

La despedida es breve y fría. No tienen mucho que decirse.

 

En los siguientes años no puede decirse que se aburra. Cada año parece haber un complot para acabar con Harry, por suerte consiguen frustrarlos todos. Conforme su hijo crece se van separando , él hace preguntas que ella no se ve con fuerzas de contestar y éste termina por refugiarse en Sirius, que lo trata como a un hijo.

 

Su breve relación con Remus no ayuda a mejorar la situación con un hijo de 13 años que se cree poseedor de la verdad. ¿Quién es este adolescente gritón y dónde ha metido a su niñito? 

 


	2. Prologo 2

**Segunda Parte**

Empieza el cuarto curso con el torneo de Quidditch. Harry va con los Weasley mientras Lily se queda en Hogsmeade disfrutando de unos días de tranquilidad.

Después de marcharse de casa de Petunia compró una pequeña casita en el pueblo, no tenía fuerzas para volver al Valle de Godric, así que se quedó en Hogsmeade. La herencia de James hizo completamente innecesario lo de trabajar, pero nunca ha sido alguien que pudiese estar inactivo mucho tiempo, de manera que habló con Dumbledore y este le ofreció un puesto en Hogwarts, ser su asistente.

Trabajando en el colegio es mucho más fácil seguir investigando cómo destruir el resto de Voldemort que aún pervive en Harry. Muchos piensan que no es necesario, pero Lily sabe que no tendrá una noche completa de sueño hasta que ese último pedazo del alma del Lord Oscuro sea destruido y Dumbledore está con ella.

Empieza el curso y con él el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Las normas extras la hacen respirar tranquila por lo menos un rato, un pequeño rato, el tiempo suficiente para que alguien meta el nombre de su pequeño en el maldito cáliz y vuelva a estar en peligro.

**Ron**

Tenía un cabreo del copón. Acababa de pelearse con Harry porque no había querido decirle cómo pudo meter su nombre en el cáliz, a veces se comportaba como un gilipollas. Está un poco harto de que siempre tenga que ser el protagonista, el centro de toda la atención. Y Ron, Ron sólo es su sombra, como si no tuviese suficiente de eso en la Madriguera.

Mejor será ir a dar una vuelta. Pasea por los pasillos que empiezan a quedarse vacíos. Poco a poco se va calmando y cuando la furia desaparece la tristeza la sustituye. Menuda mierda de día.

Fred y George se acercan por el pasillo, vienen derechos hacia él y eso nunca es buena señal.

\- Hola, hermanito.

\- Hola .- responde el aludido mirándose los zapatos.

\- Vayamos a un sitio más, digamos, privado- sugiere Fred, sujetándole por un hombro.

\- Sí, más privado- sonríe George cogiéndole del otro y guiándole hacia un oscuro pasillo.

\- No estoy de humor- bufa Ron.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan...

\- ... cabreado, Ronnie?

\- No me llaméis así, lo odio.

\- No te enfades...

\- ...venimos a ayudarte.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? Y por favor, dejad de hablar como imbéciles.

Los gemelos rien mientras golpean la espalda de su hermano menor.

\- Estás mosqueado con Harry. Lo que no entendemos es la razón.- explica George.

\- Sí, sí.- interrumpe Fred cuando Ron empieza a responder.- Va a participar en el Torneo de los Tres, bueno los Cuatro, magos. Lo que parece que no has pensado es que eso puede matarlo.

\- ¿Matarlo?

\- Sí, listillo. Es muy peligroso, de ahí que pusiesen la limitación de edad.- dice George asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Quién quiera que haya puesto el nombre de Harry en ese chisme le han hecho una gran putada. ¿Y qué hace su mejor amigo? Yo te lo diré:

\- ¡ENFADARSE! - Le gritan los dos al unísono.

\- Según lo vemos por aquí tienes dos opciones: Uno. Portarte como ahora y seguir siendo un capullo...

\- … Dos. Ser un buen amigo, apoyar a Harry antes de que te larguemos de Gryffindor y beneficiarte de la situación.- terminó de explicar Fred con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bien, hermanito, Harry va a convertirse en alguien muy popular.- explicó George.

\- Ya es popular- murmuró Ron con evidentes celos.

\- Eso puede jugar a tu favor. Muchas chicas querrán acercarse a nuestro pequeño gafotas estos días y tú, hermanito, eres la vía más fácil.

Ron los miró interrogante.

\- Las chicas se te acercarán para que les presentes a Harry.- comentó Fred.

\- ¿Y les pido un beso a cambio? - preguntó Ron, esperanzado.

-¡Ni de coña! - le contestaron los gemelos.- Sonríes y dices que harás lo que puedas. Como buen amigo, se las presentas. Harry decidirá si quiere o no ser su amigo.

\- ¿Y me quedo con las otras?

\- Nooooooooo.- volvieron a decir ellos.- Las dejas tranquilas. Escucha atentamente porque esto es lo importante. Si alguna se lanza y se declara...

\- … cuando Harry la rechace.- reveló George en voz baja.

\- ¿Me lanzo? - preguntó Ron bajando la voz al mínimo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es nuestro hermano? - le preguntó Fred a George.

\- Mira su pelo y su nariz.- contestó el otro muy serio.

\- Bueno, sigamos. Cuando las rechace tú serás un buen amigo y las consolarás sin propasarte ni un milímetro...

\- … Y entonces será cuando ELLAS SOLAS caigan en tus brazos- los gemelos estallan en carcajadas.- Te vas a inflar, hermanito.

\- Guauuuu.- sonrió Ron.- Molaaaaaaaaaaaa.- continuó diciendo mientras miraba las expresiones de autosatisfacción de sus hermanos.

\- Bueno, enano, volvamos a la sala común antes de comernos un castigo.

Y entre bromas y risas los tres pelirrojos vuelven felices a Gryffindor.

 

**Hermione**

Está cansada. Cansada de la pelea estúpida de Harry y de Ron. De estar siempre andando de puntillas cerca del moreno para que no salte y de intentar ser como Suiza, manteniéndose neutral.

Vuelve de la enfermería después de que la Señorita Pomfrey le haya ayudado con el estúpido maleficio que le ha lanzado el imbécil de Malfoy. Suspira. Malfoy, esa es otra, parece que huele cuando puede hacer más daño y se aprovecha de ello al máximo. Cansada.

Vaga por los pasillos sin demasiadas ganas de volver a clase, ni a la sala común. Es principio de Noviembre y aunque hace frío el día no es demasiado malo, así que se abriga bien y sale a dar una vuelta por el exterior del castillo.

Siente el frío en las mejillas y se arrebuja un poco más en la bufanda. Pasea sin pensar, sin planear sus pasos, que la llevan al estadio de Quidditch. Se sienta en las gradas y allí, sola, las lágrimas empiezan a aflorar. Llora sin hipidos, sin aspavientos, sólo el cansancio vaciándose lentamente por sus ojos.

Una tos nerviosa, una mano en el hombro y Hermione estalla en sollozos contenidos.

\- Vaya, sangre sucia, si que te ha dado fuerte.- susurra junto a su oído una voz desagradablemente conocida.

El llanto cesa como si alguien hubiese cerrado un grifo y Hermione se aleja de un salto.

\- Suéltame, hurón.

\- Tranquila, fiera.- responde él soltándola.

Se quedan frente a frente. Hermione no termina de entender muy bien que es lo que esta pasando, su cerebro intenta encontrar una explicación a toda prisa, pero nada.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy?

\- No sé de que me hablas, Granger.- responde él mirándose las uñas con suficiencia.- Solo te vi y pensé en venir a ver si estabas mejor.

\- Como si mi estado te importase una mierda. Por favor, que acabas de lanzarme una maldición hace menos de una hora.

\- Cree lo que quieras.- empieza a enfadarse él.- Además la maldición iba para Potter no para ti.

Ella lo mira con desconfianza.

\- Me cuesta no desconfiar.

\- Ya tienes dos trabajos.- sonríe él torcidamente.

\- Vale, Malfoy. Digamos que por un segundo te creo. ¿A qué has venido exactamente?.- cruza los brazos y lo mira esperando su respuesta.

\- Lo diré solo una vez, san... Granger. Te he visto y he pensado venir a disculparme.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? - ríe ella sin la más mínima alegría.- ¿Me crees estúpida? ¿Un Malfoy pidiendo perdón... a una sangre sucia?

\- Mi madre me dio una educación, Granger.- responde él, molesto.

 

**Draco**

 

Ha salido a tomar un poco el aire. No soporta mas las chanzas y bromitas a costa de lo que ha pasado con Her... Granger. No ha sido aposta. Y se siente mal. No lo entiende, no entiende por que esa sensación de desasosiego, después de todo ella no es más que una sangre sucia.

Hace ya tiempo que esa frase no significa nada. Y más aún después de que pillasen a su padre tras la fiestecita del Mundial y lo volviesen a enviar a Azkaban (tras solo dos meses fuera). Todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés en unos pocos meses. Había demasiadas cosas que no tenían sentido.

Estos dos años viviendo a solas con su madre, que, a pesar de ser sangre limpia, tenia otras preocupaciones, habían suavizado ciertos rasgos de su carácter y, después de ver lo que la estupidez de su padre y sus amigos podía acarrearle, no se sentía demasiado superior. Estaba harto de ser "UN MALFOY" ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Poner por encima de tu familia a una panda de gilipollas y dedicarse a hacerle daño a unos desconocidos? Si su padre no hubiese sido tan estúpido, si solo hubiese dejado a esos muggles tranquilos, ahora no tendría que escribirle a la cárcel.

Tenía ganas de estar solo, así que se encaminó al estadio de quidditch. Dado que ese año no habría campeonato no debía de haber nadie por allí. Se sentó con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que oyó a alguien acercarse. Levantó la vista y vio a la chica, a Granger.

Ella no le había visto, pero desde su asiento tenia una visión perfecta de la muchacha. Por lo que podía observar ya no tenía los enormes dientes. Iba a decirle algo hiriente cuando las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. No pensó, sus piernas se pusieron en marcha solas, y antes de darse cuenta estaba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, no quería verla llorar y menos por su culpa. Pero nada le había preparado para la reacción de ella, sus sollozos le desgarraban a uno el alma. Pero su bocaza tiene que estropearlo, claro. El momento ha pasado y vuelven a discutir.

\- Mi madre me dio una educación, Granger.- responde dejando traslucir el inicio de enfado en su voz. ¿Por qué tiene que ponérselo tan difícil?.- Con un simple: "gracias, estoy bien" hubiese sido suficiente.

\- No me des lecciones, hurón. Hoy no.- y la mano vuela hacia la varita en un gesto inconsciente de defensa.

Él la mira sin moverse, sólo su ceja alzada levemente refleja su sorpresa.

\- Estas muy cabreada hoy, Granger. Y no creo que toda esa rabia sea gracias a mí, la verdad.

\- ¿Intentas mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo, Malfoy?

\- Llámame loco, pero podríamos intentarlo. Empiezo a estar cansado de estas peleas sin sentido. No tengo nada contra ti.

\- ¿Y Harry?

-No, a él lo odio.- responde rápidamente mientras asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír.

Y es ese gesto, esa declaración de odio hacia su mejor amigo hace que Hermione estalle en carcajadas incontenibles.


	3. Prologo 3

**Tercera Parte**

**Hermione**

Los días pasaban rápidamente en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba muy ocupada entre los deberes y ayudar a Harry a practicar para la primera prueba. Pero aun así hallaba tiempo para hacerse la encontradiza con Malfoy en el campo de quidditch. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina para ambos, verse un rato antes de la cena.

No había empezado como nada premeditado, pero debía reconocer que una vez que dejabas los prejuicios a un lado (y evitando ciertos temas espinosos) hablar con Malfoy era divertido. Poseía un gran sentido del humor y tenía que reconocer ante sí misma que sus batallas dialécticas eran muy divertidas. Y si ganaba, ay, si ganaba no podía dejar de sonreír en horas.

Estaba sentada en las gradas con el libro de Historia de Hogwarts haciendo un poco de tiempo.  
\- Buenas tardes, Granger. ¿Tomando el aire?  
\- Buenas tardes, Malfoy -contestó ella volviéndose a mirarlo. Draco sonrió de esa manera tan característica suya. Una sonrisa perezosa, de medio lado. Una sonrisa que nunca se sabía si iba dirigida al mundo o a él mismo.   
\- Tengo una proposición que hacerte, Granger.  
\- No pienso hacer tus deberes.  
\- No es eso, tiene que ver con el baile -continuó diciendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
-¿El baile? ¿No querrás decir que tú y yo… verdad? -comentó ella, nerviosa.  
\- No, tranquila, yo ya voy con Pansy -volvió a sonreír.  
\- ¿Entonces? -preguntó curiosa.  
\- ¿Sigues queriendo molestar a Weasel?  
\- ¡¡SÍ!!  
\- Viktor ha estado preguntando por ti.  
\- ¿Quién?  
\- Viktor, Viktor Krum. ¿Te imaginas la cara del pob... de Weasley si aparecieses con él? -rió el chico solo de imaginárselo.  
\- Venganza -susurró ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
\- Venganza -asintió él.  
\- Cuenta conmigo. Dile a Krum que iré con él.  
\- Al final haré de ti toda una Sly -susurró él divertido. Hermione entornó los ojos.  
\- No antes de que yo consiga que te nombren Premio Anual.  
Y sus risas flotaron en la tarde invernal.

**Lily**

El baile se acercaba y los días de Lily parecían no tener las suficientes horas. Había mil cosas que preparar y otras mil de las que preocuparse. Aún así, una sonrisa adornaba los labios de la pelirroja. Harry fue a buscarla y hablaron. Hablaron de la chica que le gustaba, del baile, del torneo y de todas sus preocupaciones. A veces le sorprendía cuánto echaba de menos la proximidad que tenían en casa de Petunia.

Faltaba apenas un día para el baile, los detalles de última hora se agolpaban en la mesa cuando una tímida llamada en la puerta del despacho hizo que levantara la cabeza.  
-Adelante.  
El pelirrojo entró, todo piernas y brazos. Se sorprendió al ver que había crecido tanto, y tuvo que contener una emoción olvidada al reconocer a sus tíos en él.  
\- Buenas tardes, Ronald.  
\- Buenas tardes, señora Potter -respondió, acercándose. Se le notaba que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. En los cuatro años que se conocían era la primera vez que estaban a solas.  
\- Siéntate, Ron -dijo ella sin mirarlo, y él obedeció al instante-. Me ha comentado Harry que no estabas muy contento con tu túnica de gala.  
\- Parece un vestido -comentó, lacónico, hablándole a su cuello-. Voy a hacer el ridículo.  
\- Mmmm -dijo, mirando a los papeles-. Quizás pueda ayudarte con eso. ¿Quieres mirar allí? -continuó ocultando una sonrisa mientras señala una caja apoyada en una silla.  
Ron se levantó y se acercó con miedo. Al final la curiosidad fue mas fuerte y la abrió. Dentro, como mirándolo, había una túnica nueva, con etiqueta y todo.  
\- Guau.  
\- Tomaré eso como un gracias.  
\- Muchas gracias, señora Potter -respondió con desgana, cerrando la caja-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, mi madre me despellejaría.  
Ella se levantó, se acercó y le puso una mano en el brazo.  
\- Conozco a tu madre, Ron. He tenido que hablar mucho y muy rápido para convencerla, pero le he dicho que te debía 14 años de cumpleaños atrasados. Al final la he convencido.

Ronald la miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, no quería creérselo, era demasiado bueno como para ser real. A él nunca le pasaban esas cosas. Lo bueno siempre le sucedía a los demás. Y en un impulso abrazó a la madre de Harry, que rió y le palmeó la espalda. Se aguantó como pudo las lágrimas. Pero al fin y al cabo tenía 14 años y era un chico poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos, así que la soltó, sujetó bien la caja y se marchó con un sonoro: “Gracias, Señora Potter”.

Lily volvió a sentarse, de vuelta a los papeles y los preparativos, solo que ahora una sonrisa iluminaba sus labios.

 

**Hermione**

 

Había llegado, no se lo creía, pero el baile había llegado y su estómago saltaba lleno de nervios. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, no terminaba de creerse que esa chica que le devolvía la sonrisa fuese ella. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. 

Estaba guapa. Sus ojos brillaban. Su pelo estaba suave y peinado. Su vestido era un sueño. Estaba bonita, por primera vez en su vida podía decir eso de ella misma, con cierta satisfacción pensó en la cara que pondría cierto pelirrojo al verla aparecer del brazo de Krum.

Entró al salón, estaba precioso y casi sintió orgullo al oír los murmullos. Hablaban de ella y hasta Draco parecía sorprendido por su aspecto. Krum se portó como un caballero y bailó muy bien, así que al poco se olvidó de todo lo que no fuese pasarlo genial.

 

**Fred**

 

Fred bailaba con Angelina. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y ella tampoco parecía estar pasándolo mal. Intentaba trazar un plan para llevársela a algún pasillo oscuro donde meterle un poco de mano, cuando cometió la estupidez de mirar hacia donde estaba Ron. Su humor cambió al instante.  
\- Angelina, ¿puedes disculparme? Tengo una EHPE que arreglar.  
\- Claro -contestó la chica prefiriendo no preguntar-. Iré a tomar una bebida.

Fred le sonrió embelesado por un momento, estaba realmente guapa esa noche. Sacudió la cabeza y les hizo un gesto a Lee y a George para que se acercasen.

\- Chicos, tenemos una emergencia.  
-¿EHPE? -preguntó Lee.  
\- Sí -respondió Fred, pesaroso, y los tres amigos tomaron sus posiciones, por desgracia el protocolo Emergencia Hermano Pequeño Estúpido había sido activado.  
Mientras Lee y George invitaban a bailar a Parvati y Padma, Fred arrinconó a Harry y Ron.  
\- En serio -empezó a decir este en voz baja-. De Ron me lo esperaba porque es más gilipollas que hecho aposta. Pero Harry, tú me has sorprendido.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, capullo? -saltó Ron, enfurecido-. ¿A quién llamas gilipollas?  
\- A ti, enano. ¿Qué coño os proponéis, que las Patil no os vuelvan a hablar nunca?   
\- La verdad -comentó Harry-, es que estoy mas preocupado por otras cosas.  
\- Muy bien, Señor “Interesante” y su amigo, escuchadme con atención porque no lo voy a repetir -Fred hizo una pausa-. Las chicas hablan, hablan mucho, entre ellas. ¿Y sabéis de qué hablan? De nosotros. Si seguís haciendo el paleto en esta cita, os quedaréis a pan y agua el resto de vuestra vida escolar. Esto no se trata de vosotros, se trata de ellas. Sonreídles, bailad, traedles bebida, y al final de la noche acompañadlas hasta la puerta. Lo del beso de despedida lo dejo a vuestra elección. Pero no la caguéis, no con las dos chicas más guapas del curso.  
\- Pero... -empezó a decir Ron.  
\- Pero, los cojones, Ronald. Deja de mirar a Hermione como si te hubiera hecho algo y la próxima vez, invítala tú primero y no la dejes para la última opción.  
Harry y Ron lo miraban sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, algo confundidos y aún asimilando lo que les acababan de decir.  
\- Moveos, zoquetes, y dejad de hacerme sentir vergüenza ajena por ser vuestro hermano mayor.  
\- ¿Hermano mayor? -medio tartamudeó Harry.  
Fred sonrió y cogió al moreno del cuello.  
\- Claro, ¿o crees que le traspaso mi sabiduría a cualquiera?  
Harry se soltó entre risas y fue a recuperar a su pareja de baile.   
Ron miró a Fred muy serio.  
\- ¿Por qué has dicho eso de Hermione?  
\- Porque la estas mirando como un perro hambriento mira a un trozo de carne.  
\- No es verdad -susurró, enfadado-. Es que creo que no debería haber venido con el “enemigo” de Harry. Es una traición.  
\- Como quieras, Ronnie -concedió, alejándose-. Pero hazme el favor de comportarte con tu pareja. ¡Ah!, y cuando por fin te cases con Hermione, no le pongas a tu hijo mi nombre. Si sale tan tonto como tu, tendré que suicidarme.  
Ron se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos durante un buen rato. Pero al final pareció reaccionar y fue a buscar a su pareja con un refresco en la mano a modo de disculpa. Ella lo miró sorprendida y sonrió, dándole otra oportunidad.  
\- ¿Emergencia familiar solucionada? -preguntó Angelina al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.  
\- Eso espero.  
\- Por cierto, tu hermanito ha venido muy guapo esta noche. Le queda bien la túnica de gala.  
\- ¿Intentas ponerme celoso? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.  
\- ¿Lo consigo? -sonrió ella.  
\- Un poco, ahora deberás darme un beso para compensar.  
Angelina soltó una carcajada, pero no se negó, por lo que Fred se anotó otro punto en su marcador imaginario.

**Draco**

Caminó por los pasillos con una sonrisa en los labios. Había dejado a Pansy en la puerta de Slytherin y habían bromeado un rato con lo del beso de despedida. Se habían reído mucho. La verdad es que se llevaba de fabula con Pansy, pena que no sintiese nada mas que amistad.

Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos y entonces la vio. La cara entre las manos, mientras los sollozos hacían temblar sus menudos hombros. El vestido abierto a su alrededor la hacia parecer una exótica flor.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Hermione le respondió entre hipidos y sollozos. Pero no entendió nada. Draco suspiró y se quitó la capa poniéndola sobre los hombros de la chica.  
\- Anda vamos- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.- Te llevaré a un lugar mas tranquilo.

Draco guió a Hermione hacia una zona menos transitada del castillo, buscando un lugar tranquilo y apartado. Al final descubrieron un despacho que parecía abandonado desde hacia años. Draco se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió con la varita, después guió a Hermione hacia un sofá y se sentó junto a ella.  
\- Cuéntame que te ha hecho esta vez. Anda.  
Hermione suspiro intentando serenarse.  
\- Pues resulta que Viktor me había dejado en la puerta de Gryffindor y todo iba perfecto, hasta que me di cuenta de que se me había caído uno de los adornos del pelo en el salón y decidí ir a por él.  
\- Pero no fue una buena idea ¿verdad?  
\- No. No lo fué- reconoció la chica bajando la vista.- De camino al salón lo vi besándose con  Padma. Me escondí para que no me viesen, pero no podía apartar los ojos. Entonces se despidieron y ella se fue.  
\- ¿Por eso lloras, por el beso?- susurró Draco cogiéndole la mano.  
\- En realidad no, fue extraño. Ron se recostó en la pared y fue ella quien se acerco a besarlo. Además no fue nada asqueroso, un beso en los labios.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Me pillo. Intenté irme sin que me viese, pero me pillo.   
\- ¿Se enfadó por que lo viste besarse con otra? - Draco cada vez entendía menos.  
\- No, se enfadó porque fui con Viktor al baile. Me llamo traidora, dijo que Viktor solo había ido conmigo para sacarme información de Harry ¿Como iba a invitarme por otra razón?  
Había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Sin fuerzas, como aquella tarde en el campo de quidditch, solo cansancio y tristeza brotando por sus ojos.  
Draco pudo sentir la rabia subiéndole por el cuello. Hubiese matado al pelirrojo, por imbécil e insensible ¿Como se podía ser tan inútil?  
\- Vamos, el pelirrojo es imbécil. Es por ser tan alto. No le llega la sangre al cerebro.- susurró abrazándola con suavidad.- Cualquiera con ojos en ese baile se ha fijado en como te miraba. Llegue a pensar que mataría a Krum para ocupar su lugar.  
\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era en realidad. Hermione siempre le había parecido alguien de tres metros de alto. Pero en ese momento solo pudo abrazarla un poco mas fuerte.  
\- ¿Y quien no ha deseado ser Krum esta noche, Minou*?

Era mucho más tarde esa misma noche. Ya de madrugada. Cuando Draco acompañó a Hermione a Gryffindor. Se habían quedado horas en silencio, abrazados y ahora se resistían a separarse.  
\- ¿Te besó Krum? - preguntó él de pronto.  
\- Sí - respondió bajando la vista.  
Aún estaban cogidos de la mano, así que fue sencillo para Draco tirar suavemente de ella y unir sus labios en un beso dulce y breve.  
\- Pues yo te regalo otro, así tendrás con qué comparar.  
Y con esa frase el Slytherin se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras hacía un leve gesto de despedida con la mano, dejando a Hermione un poco divertida y terriblemente confundida.

*Minou significa gatito en frances (NdA) 

 

 

Los comentarios siempre se agradecen y animan :)


	4. Prologo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del baile Ron sigue enfadado con Hermione, lo cual la empuja a pasar cada vez mas tiempo por Draco en su refugio.

Los días volaban para Lily. No había suficientes horas para prepararlo todo, quizás por eso tardó más de lo normal en enterarse del artículo que había escrito Skeeter. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de James? ¿De lo que le haría o no feliz? Si Remus y Sirius no la hubiesen logrado contener habría ido a matarla. Sirius propuso hacerle una buena broma, al viejo estilo merodeador, pero Remus se lo quitó de la cabeza.

La segunda prueba pasó y se sintió muy orgullosa de que su hijo mostrase un valor tan enorme. Se parecía tanto a James.

Los preparativos para la tercera prueba eran interminables. Tenía ganas de que finalizase todo de una vez. De volver a su vida más o menos normal y poder continuar investigando cómo salvar a Harry de lo que se escondía en su interior.

**Hermione**

Los días pasaban muy rápido, demasiado. Y Ron seguía enfadado. Notaba su rabia como algo abrasador que no le dejaba respirar. Así que cada vez huía con más frecuencia.

Draco y ella habían tomado posesión del despacho abandonado que encontraron la noche del baile. Hermione había limpiado con la ayuda de Dobby, que no quiso oír hablar de que lo hiciese sola. Draco no ayudó, por supuesto; un mago no se ensucia cuando hay elfos dispuestos a hacerlo por él. Pero en cambio consiguió algunos muebles.

Era un buen sitio para estudiar, con enormes ventanales que dejaban pasar la pálida luz escocesa, multitud de librerías y dos grandes escritorios llenos de pergaminos. También había un sofá de tres plazas y un par más individuales cerca de la chimenea. Y libros, libros por todas partes. Cuando Hermione le preguntó a Draco de dónde los había sacado él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Estaban por casa.

A Hermione le daba un poco igual si le había pedido permiso a su madre o no, estaba encantada con todos esos volúmenes a su alcance.

Por su parte, ella había hablado con la madre de Harry para que la ayudase a obtener el permiso necesario y usar el despacho de forma legal. Dumbledore no puso problemas, según los elfos llevaba más de 25 años abandonado y teniendo en cuenta la reputación de Hermione era normal que necesitase un espacio fuera de la torre para estudiar. Tanto Lily como el director habían sido Gryffindors y sabían lo que era la sala común.

Con tantas idas y venidas, Harry y Ron estaban convencidos de que no paraba de tener citas con Viktor, pero no era así. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para verse y cuando lo habían hecho todo había sido raro. No son muchos los temas que un muchacho de 18 años y una chica de 14 tienen en común, sobre todo si ella no entiende nada de quidditch. Aún así, Hermione se sentía atraída por el búlgaro, por sus maneras corteses y su aire exótico. Quizás por eso le dio más de una oportunidad.

—Soy demasiado mayorr, parra ti. **  
** **—** No, no es eso —respondió ella rápidamente, pero al ver la ceja alzada de él rió con suavidad.—Bueno, un poco sí. Pero yo soy muy madura.

Viktor rió suavemente cogiendola de la mano.

—Siemprre serrás especial parra mí, Er-mio-ne. **  
** **—** Y tú para mí, Viktor. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? —preguntó un poco acongojada.  **  
** **—** Porr supuesto.

Y aunque fue una decisión tomada entre los dos, eso no evitó que Hermione pasase el resto de la tarde empapándole la túnica a Draco.

—Creo que si esto se pone un poco mas moñas, vomitaré —comentó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. **  
**Hermione lo miró fijamente sin entender. **  
** **—** Vamos, Hermione, tampoco llevabas tanto tiempo con Viktor como para ponerte así. **  
** **—** No es cuestión de más o menos tiempo —suspiró ella—. Es la primera vez que fracaso en algo, Draco. Y no me gusta fracasar.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, cogiéndola por la barbilla.

—¿Qué es eso de fracasar, Minou? Las relaciones no son exámenes o trabajos que se aprueban o suspenden. De las relaciones, salgan bien o mal, se aprende. Se saca lo bueno y se sigue adelante.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oírlo. ¿De dónde había sacado él toda esa sabiduría?

Draco esbozó esa sonrisa tan típica suya y le acarició suavemente la mejilla secándole las lágrimas.

—No todo se aprende en los libros, listilla —Lo que no pensaba decirle ni muerto es que la frase era cosa de su madre, le gustaba que lo mirase de esa manera así que se quedó callado con una sonrisa enigmática en la cara.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como para liberarse de la niebla que los ojos risueños de Draco habían instalado en su cerebro. Eran amigos, sólo amigos. Y tenían que estudiar.

—Tenemos que estudiar. **  
** **—** No todos los males del mundo se curan estudiando —refunfuñó Draco, levantándose del sofá y volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio—. Si continúo así, conseguirás que saque buenas notas y todo. **  
** **—** No creas que me engañas con esa actitud displicente, Malfoy, tus notas no son tan malas como quieres hacerme creer.

Draco alzó la ceja preguntándose de dónde habría sacado ella sus notas.

—Lo que sea —contestó mirando al pergamino—. Sigamos con este trabajo de pociones, no creo que vaya a hacerse solo.

La gente se acostumbró a verlos juntos. Al principio gritaron pero, pasados unos meses en los que quedó claro que no había más que amistad entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor, la novedad pasó y las protestas se fueron apagando.

Las notas de Malfoy mejoraron y Snape no era tan capullo con Hermione, aparte de eso los días pasaban.

**Draco**

Cuando Draco vio llegar a Hermione con las manos vendadas a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas un nudo se le formó en el estómago. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado? Intentó acercarse a ella pero Potter y Weasel no le dejaron, actuando como gallinas cluecas.

—Esta tarde hablamos  **—** prometió ella mientras Harry y Ron prácticamente se la llevaban a rastras para hablar con Hagrid.

Draco esperaba impaciente en la habitación, se sentaba, miraba por la ventana o simplemente paseaba mientras hacía tiempo. Sentía una furia fría subiéndole por la espalda. Quería matar al responsable de que las manos de Hermione estuviesen llenas de vendas.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Hermione visiblemente cansada y triste.

—Hola —saludó con voz débil mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerrando los ojos. **  
** **—** ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó con tono bastante más alto del que pretendía mientras se acercaba a ella en sólo dos zancadas. Se arrodilló a su lado y cogió sus manos con suavidad—. Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido, Hermione —volvió a pedir con tono helado. **  
** **—** Esta mañana, con el correo, llegó un sobre lleno de pus de bulbotubérculo sin diluir.

Draco la miró horrorizado, sabía que provocaba unas horribles heridas que eran muy dolorosas. La rabia comenzó a bullir en su interior.

—¿Por qué haría alguien eso? —murmuró con tono helado.  **  
** **—** El artículo de Skeeter. El que dice que le he roto el corazón a Harry —Hermione suspiró cansada al decirlo, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Draco se puso de pie con un único movimiento elegante y contenido. Su cara era una máscara helada. Era su modo de controlar la furia.

—Vamos —dijo alargando su mano. **  
** **—** Estoy cansada —contestó Hermione. **  
** **—** Necesito darme una vuelta o mataré a alguien. Te prometo que será corto, de verdad.

La réplica mordaz de Hermione murió al ver sus ojos. Su color recordaba a los hielos polares. Alargó la mano cogiendo la del muchacho y lo siguió a través de los oscuros pasillos. Salieron al exterior. Hermione se arrebujó en su capa ajustándose la bufanda, hacía frío, pero aún así no soltó la mano del rubio.

Draco fue hacia donde guardaban las escobas y cogió su Nimbus sin mirar a Hermione ni una sola vez.

—Me da miedo volar. **  
** **—** No debes tener miedo, Minou, no me gustan las acrobacias. Sólo agárrate fuerte.

Subieron a la escoba. Hermione temblaba, no sabía si de frío, de miedo, o de una extraña mezcla de ambos. Así que se agarró a la cintura de Draco con todas sus fuerzas.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, se dio cuenta de que el miedo iba desapareciendo. El muchacho no hacía tonterías ni carreras, volaba con una seguridad y tranquilidad que terminaban siendo contagiosas. Poco a poco la muchacha se fue relajando y todo el cansancio acumulado se le vino encima, así que al final apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

—Eii, no te duermas, Minou. Podrías caerte —comentó jocoso. **  
** **—** Ya te dije que estaba cansada. **  
** **—** Entonces será mejor que bajemos, si te cayeses Cara Cortada y Weasel me cortarían los huevos.

Hermione intentó ahogar el ataque de risa, que sufrió al oírle decir algo tan impropio de él, hundiendo la cara en su capa. Notaba como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero no podía dejar de reír.

Tocaron suelo mientras los efectos de la risa aún permanecían en la muchacha.

—Vamos, Hermione —comentó Draco secándole una lágrima—. Ha sido bueno, pero no es para tanto. **  
** **—** Déjame reír, Sly, últimamente no tengo demasiadas ocasiones.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, él con la mano aún sobre la mejilla de ella, bajo la suave luz de las estrellas.

Hermione alzó la mano poniéndola sobre la de Draco.

—Aún estoy enfadado por las vendas —susurró. **  
** **—** ¿Por qué?  **  
** **—** No me gusta que te hagan daño, Minou. **  
** **—** No soy tan frágil como piensas. **  
** **—** Sé que no eres frágil, Hermione. Eres la tía con más cojones que conozco.

Ella volvío a reír.

—Le noto mal hablado esta noche, Señor Malfoy. **  
** **—** Será que la ocasión lo merece, Señorita Granger — le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un dedo por sus labios—. Si te muerdes así, me das ideas. **  
** **—** ¿Qué clase de ideas? —contestó la boca de Hermione sin que su cerebro tuviese la más mínima participación. **  
** **—** Ideas perversas.

Notaba su aliento dulce, con un toque mentolado, acariciandola y eso fue más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Así que sujetándolo por la nuca, lo besó.

Sus labios acariciaban los del muchacho con extrema delicadeza. Las manos de Draco la sujetaron por la cintura, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. El beso fue ganando en intensidad. Hermione, envalentonada, hundió las manos en su pelo y al sentirla él gimió

—Suave. **  
** **—** ¿Te he hecho daño? —se apartó— Lo siento, quizás debería irme. Nos... nos vemos mañana —y tras decir eso, Hermione salió corriendo.

Draco se quedó allí parado mirando cómo la muchacha se alejaba, con unas ganas enormes de abofetearse a sí mismo.


	5. Prologo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinta y ultima parte del prologo. Últimos capitulos de HP y el caliz de fuego.

**Hermione**   


Corría todo lo que le daban las piernas y quizás un poco más. Estaba agotada, el día había sido muy largo y las heridas de las manos aún le escocían (su abuela diría que eso era que estaban curando).

Llegó a la puerta de Gryffindor agotada y sonriente. Se había atrevido. Lo había besado. Se acarició los labios mientras atravesaba el hueco de entrada a la sala común. Saludó a los pocos compañeros que aún quedaban despiertos y se fue derecha a la cama esquivando a duras penas las muestras de preocupación de Ron y Harry. Necesitaba dormir. No le había contado a Draco nada del asunto de Rita Skeeter, ¿cómo podía estar escuchando todas esas conversaciones? Empezaba a molestarla seriamente no encontrar la respuesta. Pero estaba demasiado agotada, mañana sería otro día y podría pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones.

La mañana de la tercera prueba se levantó antes del amanecer para acompañar a Harry y Ron a la lechucería, iban a enviarle un mensaje a Sirius sobre todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Crouch.

Desde el día del beso, Hermione había estado muy ocupada y apenas había visto a Draco un par de ratos. Tenía ganas de disponer de tiempo a solas con él para poder hablar calmadamente de lo sucedido. Habían quedado esa misma tarde, un par de horas antes del comienzo de la última prueba y aún estaba perfilando el esquema de lo que le iba a decir.

Había pensado mucho en ello, en cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él, en si quería que aquello siguiese hacia delante. Ella estaba enamorada de Ron. Esa parte parecía bastante clara, pero dado que él no se daba cuenta de que era una chica, quizás era el momento de seguir su propio consejo, el que no hacía mucho le había dado a Ginny. Olvidarse de esos sentimientos que no llevaban a nada y seguir adelante con su vida.

¿Salir con Draco? No. Se volverían locos. Draco era demasiado para cualquiera. El muchacho le gustaba, podía sentir como la atracción fluía entre ellos. Eran amigos, amigos que a veces se besaban, pero no le apetecía ir más allá.

Suspiró sonoramente. Esperaba que el chico lo entendiese.

  
**Draco**   


Andaba con calma hacia su cita. No tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione quería decirle. Imaginaba que tendría que ver con lo de su beso. Estaba bastante confundido al respecto, la chica se había comportado normal con él después de lo ocurrido, no se habían visto mucho, pero sabía que no era porque lo evitase, estaba realmente ocupada. Nunca sabía por dónde iba a salirle, no era, para nada, una chica previsible.

Llevaba todo el día macerando su inquietud, que poco a poco se fue transformando en rabia.

Entró al despacho sin llamar a la puerta, después de todo era tan dueño de ese espacio como ella.

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus manos reposaba un libro. La suave luz de la tarde entraba por los amplios ventanales dándole de lleno. Abrió los ojos al oírlo, se giró para mirarlo y sonrió.

 ****  
—Buenas tardes, Draco.  
—Buenas tardes, Granger.  
—¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido —se levantó de la silla y avanzó un par de pasos—. ¿Tan molesto está conmigo, Señor Malfoy?

Draco miró su sonrisa, justo esa que parecía haberle robado.

 ****  
—¿Molesto? ¿Por qué debería estarlo —dio un paso acercándose a ella—, Señorita Granger? —lo pronunció con lentitud, intentando no sonreír.  
—No sé —se puso la mano bajo la barbilla y se acercó , frunciendo los labios para comerse la sonrisa que quería escapar—. ¿Quizás porque hemos vuelto al Granger?  
—Pensé que era tu apellido. ¿Me equivoco? —un paso más y menos enfado.  
Ella abrió los ojos como platos dando otro paso, ahora apenas si los separaban unos treinta centímetros.  
—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, Malfoy. Es mi apellido. Muchísimas gracias, sabía que algo se me olvidaba.

La miraba, mientras ella intentaba contener la risa. Quería seguir enfadado, lo prefería al nerviosismo, a la incertidumbre de no saber lo que ella quería decirle.

 ****  
—¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?  
—De lo que pasó hace unos días. No sé si lo recordarás —y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo.  
—Sólo recuerdo un beso y que después saliste huyendo. Me pareció de lo más valiente, por cierto. Todo un orgullo para la casa de los leones.  
—¿Me estás llamando cobarde, Sly? —las palabras salieron lentamente de la boca de la muchacha, la flecha había dado en el blanco.  
—¡¡Ouch!! Estamos a un paso del Hurón. Bien por ti, Granger —quería sonar divertido, de ahí que la imitase, pero no llegaba a conseguirlo.  
—Vale —comenzó ella a decir mirando al suelo—. Tuve miedo. No sé cómo manejar esto.   
—¿Manejar qué?  
—Me gustas, Draco. Estoy genial contigo, pero no estoy enamorada de ti.

Draco sintió cómo la ira se diluía en su interior ante la confesión, pero seguía sin entender cuál era el problema.

—Sigo sin entender el problema.  
Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró.  
—Me gusta besarte, pero no te amo.  
—Te he oído la primera vez, sigo sin ver la razón de que estés así.  
—¿No te importa?  
—Yo tampoco estoy enamorado, Hermione. Sólo tenemos catorce años, aún nos queda toda la vida por delante.   
—¿Entonces, para ti esto es sólo físico?  
—No —susurró él, acercándose y abrazándola—. Claro que no. Sé que los Gryffindors tendéis a verlo todo en blanco y negro. Pero la realidad no es así.  Hay muchas maneras de querer a alguien, Hermione, y no a todas se las puede llamar amor. Por lo menos no como tú lo entiendes, no como el amor que sientes por tu pelirrojo.  
—Ahora soy yo la que no entiende —sus brazos rodeaban al muchacho, mientras sus labios murmuraban contra su abrigo.  
—Es sencillo. Sigamos como hasta ahora, seamos amigos. Maldita sea, bésame si te apetece o no lo hagas si no lo deseas. Nunca voy a obligarte a nada, Minou. Nunca.  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—¿Te fías de mis promesas? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa torcida. **  
**

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

  
**Lily**   


Estaba sentada en las gradas junto a Amos Diggory esperando a que los muchachos saliesen del laberinto. Fleur había sido rescatada y lo mismo había ocurrido con Krum. Así que la victoria ya era para Hogwarts, sólo había que decidir si para Hufflepuff o para Gryffindor.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, la aparición de Harry con un ensangrentado Cedric en sus brazos conmocionó a todos. Rápidamente se acercaron y comprobaron que el muchacho seguía vivo a duras penas.

Harry no dejaba de llorar diciendo incoherencias. Lily lo abrazó muy fuerte, lo ayudó a levantarse y siguió a Moody a su despacho.

El ataque le pilló completamente por sorpresa. Y cuando despertó en la enfermería le explicaron todo lo ocurrido. El secuestro de Moody, los Mortifagos esperando a Harry en el cementerio, la suerte de recuperar el traslador a tiempo y escapárseles de entre los dedos. Por lo visto era todo un plan para traer de vuelta a Voldemort.

Por lo menos Cedric había sobrevivido. Aunque dudaba de que el muchacho volviese a ser el mismo. Los días que habían compartido en la enfermería hablaron mucho y las pesadillas durarían años.

En cuanto la enfermera la dejo salir fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

  
—Albus, debemos encontrar la manera. Esos locos no pararan hasta que consigan lo que quieren de mi hijo.  
—Lily, querida, me temo que lo han conseguido. Aunque los muchachos consiguieron escapar, no fue antes de que Peter consiguiese sangre de Harry. Sabemos que la poción funcionó dado que esa misma noche Severus recibió su llamada.  
—Albus, no —susurró conmocionada—. ¿No ha hecho ya bastante? ¿No lo ha pasado lo suficientemente mal?   
—Es necesario, Lily. Es demasiado valioso contar con unos ojos y oídos de confianza junto a Voldemort como para desperdiciar la ocasión. Ya he llamado a los miembros de la Orden, espero contar contigo.  
—Claro, ayudaré en lo que haga falta.  
—Lo primero es poner a Harry a salvo. He pensado que os fueseis con Sirius un tiempo, lo más lejos posible y sin decirle a nadie el destino. Podéis haceros pasar por muggles, sería lo más seguro.  
—Me parece un buen plan.  
  


Lily se marchó del despacho de Dumbledore destrozada. Ahora no sólo tenía que preocuparse por la vida de su hijo, también estaría preocupada por la de su amigo.

  
**Hermione**   


Iba en el tren de regreso a casa con un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Todo había cambiado, Voldemort estaba vivo de nuevo y el ministerio se esforzaba por negarlo. Por lo menos había resuelto el enigma de Rita y la llevaba a buen recaudo en un frasco en la maleta.

Salió del compartimento en el que estaban sus amigos y empezó a pasear sin rumbo por el pasillo del tren. Una puerta se abrió a su paso, la agarraron de la mano y la metieron dentro antes de que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Empezó a luchar contra su asaltante, desesperada por liberarse.

  
—Tranquila, soy yo.  
—¡Draco, imbécil, me has asustado! —y para subrayar la frase le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.  
—Lo siento, quería despedirme de ti.  
—Pues hazlo como la gente normal, acercándote a mí delante de todos. Ya saben que somos amigos.  
—No puedo hacer esto delante de todos —contestó él acercándose y besándola. Ella se relajó entre sus brazos, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.  
—Tengo que irme. Ginny, Luna y Ron me esperan.  
—Sí, a mí también estarán buscándome por mi vagón.  
—¿Me escribirás?  
—¿Quieres que te escriba?  
—¿Por qué si no iba a pedírtelo?  
—Ni idea —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si tú quieres que lo haga, te escribiré.  


Ambos sonrieron despidiéndose hasta septiembre y volvieron a sus respectivos vagones.


	6. Capítulo 1. Libro 5

Hola a todxs. Aquí empieza el libro cinco y empezaremos a ver más cambios que hasta ahora. Los capítulos serán menos apresurados (ya hemos terminado con el prólogo y empezamos con la chicha)

Ya sé que este fic está catalogado como Dramione, pero no me voy a centrar sólo en ellos (aunque saldrán a patadas, por supuesto) El resto de personajes también aparecerán y tendrán mucha importancia.

Es un AU y tiendo un poco a salirme de los caracteres marcados por JK, dado que no soy ella. Espero que sepáis perdonarme las licencias.

Los comentarios se agradecen :)

Capitulo1. Libro 5

Estaba en la playa. Sentado bajo la sombrilla leyendo un libro. Aburrido. Estaba tan aburrido que casi podía asegurar que había batido algún récord. Le preguntaría a Hermione en su próximo mail, ella seguro que lo sabía.

Llevaban una semana allí. Los primeros días fueron muy divertidos viendo cómo Sirius intentaba pasar desapercibido, como un muggle más y fracasaba estrepitosamente. Pero en poco tiempo, hasta él consiguió integrarse más o menos. Y entonces llegó el surf. Estaban en California, aprender a cabalgar las olas era una obligación moral, sin excepción. Así que lo apuntó a clases, por supuesto, sin preguntar.

Harry no había comido tanta arena en su vida. Daba gracias a dos cosas: a sus reflejos de buscador que le permitieron aprender pronto y a que las clases eran al amanecer, así que su torpeza no tenía demasiados espectadores.

Pero una vez terminada su clase de surf, acababa su día. Quería volverse a Londres, estar con Ron y Hermione, no estar en San Francisco con su madre y su padrino, quemándose al sol mientras intentaba leer un libro sin demasiado éxito.

No conocía a nadie y no era precisamente un genio en relaciones sociales. Sus dos mejores amigos los conoció el primer día en el tren y después poco a poco consiguió hacer amistad con algunos compañeros de Gryffindor. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Hola. —Una chica se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —Intentó no parecer muy sorprendido, pero fracasó estrepitosamente—. ¿Nos conocemos? —Era una pregunta estúpida, sabía que no se conocían, pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

—¡Eres inglés! Estaba segura. Mi nombre es Natalie. —Alargó la mano con una sonrisa y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—Yo soy Harry.

—No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

—No demasiado. —La miró detenidamente. Tenía el pelo moreno, estaba tostada por el sol y no estaba mal del todo. Las gafas de sol le tapaban media cara, así que no podía saber si era guapa, aunque por lo que dejaban adivinar lo parecía.

—¿Has terminado? —su voz fue lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo ellos dos oyesen la pregunta. Harry enarcó una ceja interrogándola con la mirada— De mirarme. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Tenía dos opciones, negarlo y ruborizarse, lo cual sería una estupidez ya que lo había pillado, o aprovechar la situación. Así que controló la vergüenza como pudo, volvió a sonreír y con voz igual de baja dijo:

—No estás mal. Aunque me gustaría ver qué esconden las gafas de sol. —Los gemelos estarían orgullosos, sobre todo Fred. Pero se sentía morir de vergüenza por dentro. No era fácil para él comportarse de esa manera. Sólo era una actuación.

Natalie comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se quitaba las gafas y lo miraba con la risa aún bailándole en los iris. Azules, sus ojos eran azules.

—Eres gracioso, Harry. ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar al voley con nosotros?

—Vale. Pero no seáis muy duros conmigo, nunca he jugado.

—Tranquilo, prometo explicarte las reglas.

Lily miró alejarse al muchacho con una mezcla de amor y tristeza difícil de explicar.

—Vamos, Lils, te invito a una Coca-Cola para ahogar las penas.

—¿Qué penas, chucho?

—Ese proyecto de femme fatale acaba de birlarnos a Harry delante de nuestras narices. —El intento de parecer fastidiado de Sirius no fue muy convincente, pero lo agradeció de todos modos.

—Crece muy rápido —suspiró sonoramente mientras se ponía en pie para ir hacia el bar que el hotel tenía en la playa—. Pero te juro que como lo pille despeinándose a propósito mientras juega con una snitch, lo mato.

—Nunca le perdonaras a Cornamenta aquello, ¿verdad?

—Nunca.

Harry volvió a mirarse al espejo, seguía sin estar convencido, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo, así que suspiró y se resignó a quedarse como iba. En ese momento vio que Lily lo miraba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Otra vez Natalie y sus amigos?

—Sí. —La respuesta lacónica desató todas la alarmas maternas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Harry se sentó sobre la cama mirándose las manos, su madre lo hizo a su lado.

—¿De qué sirve, mamá? ¿De qué sirve relacionarme y hacer amigos con los que nunca podré volver a hablar?

—¿Por qué no ibas a volver a hablar con ellos?

—Madre, por favor. Ya no es sólo la distancia, son las cosas que no puedo contarle —Harry cambió al singular sin darse cuenta—. Las mentiras, sobre todo es eso, no me gusta mentirle.

Lily pasó un brazo por los hombros de su único hijo y sonrió tristemente.

—Creo que este consejo sería más propio de tu padre, pero vamos allá. —Lily se despeinó, conjuro unas gafas y alzó una ceja en una pobre imitación de su marido—. Escúchame, muchacho —empezó a decir poniendo la voz más grave—: Tienes quince años, estás en un país extranjero y tienes una amiga guapa. Deja de preocuparte y ¡vive!

Harry estalló en carcajadas al ver a su madre con esas pintas y dando ese tipo de consejo. Lily también rió mientras se quitaba las gafas e intentaba acomodarse el pelo.

—Ahora en serio. Por una vez en tu vida escucha a tu madre. Pásalo bien, todo lo que puedas, ya nos preocuparemos de qué le decimos a Natalie. Veremos como cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. ¿Vale?

—Lo intentaré.

—Ese es mi chico. —Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry James Potter, te estás convirtiendo en un gran hombre. —El chico se sonrojó al escucharla, abrazándola aún más fuerte durante un momento. Harry se separó azorado por tan repentina muestra de cariño.

—Bueno, debo irme o llegaré tarde.

—Sí, claro. Vas muy guapo, hijo.

—Gracias, mamá. —Harry fue hacia la puerta, cogió las llaves y cuando ya casi salía escuchó una voz que decía:

— Llévate una chaqueta que más tarde refresca.

Harry le hizo caso y se marchó pensando que, por muy guay que tratase de ser, al final era como cualquier otra madre. Y ese pensamiento era en parte tranquilizador.

—Eres una peste imitando a James, pelirroja.

—Lo sé, Sirius. Y en estos momentos lo echo muchísimo de menos y me dan ganas de ir y pegarle una paliza por dejarme sola con toda esta —Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir— mierda. —Sirius se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Vamos, Lily, no llores —la consoló—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Te imaginas que hubiese sido al contrario y nos hubiese tocado a James y a mí criarlo? Eso sí que hubiese sido un desastre.


	7. Libro 5_ Capítulo 2

Hermione terminó de hacer la maleta y volvió a comprobar la lista por tercera vez. Iba a pasar los quince últimos días de vacaciones con los Weasley. Iría con ellos a la estación, de modo que tenía que preparar también todo lo que se llevaría al colegio.

Se sentó en el escritorio donde un pergamino a medias la esperaba. Llevaba todo el verano intercambiando cartas con Draco, su correspondencia tan frecuente que casi se podría decir que le escribía más a él que a su diario.

           El Slytherin estaba pasando las vacaciones en Francia con unos familiares lejanos. Su madre quería alejarse de todo el ajetreo que había supuesto el reingreso de Lucius en Azkaban y llevaba todo el año pasando más tiempo en su casa del otro lado del canal que en la propia Mansión Malfoy, a la que apenas había vuelto en navidades para estar con su hijo.

Le había mandado algunas fotos mágicas de la casa, los terrenos, incluso una en la que salía con dos de sus primas francesas, Christelle y Angélique. Se notaba el parecido familiar, los mismos rasgos finos y aristocráticos. Muchos siglos de casarse entre familiares, había pensado Hermione con cierta envidia mal contenida al ver lo hermosas que eran las chicas. Christelle tenía el pelo castaño, cortado en melena por el hombro, suavemente ondulado. Mientras que Angélique era tan rubia como Draco. Dejó caer la fotografía dentro de la carpeta donde guardaba todas las cartas mientras soltaba un bufido, malditas ranas*. Ojos de ranas, bocas de rana y asquerosa manía de comerselas. Igual que la pija insoportable de Fleur.

 

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo tapándose la cara con las manos, ella no era así. Volvió a coger la fotografía. Miró a Draco sonreirle de medio lado y no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Era divertido. Sus cartas, sus dobles sentidos, su manera tan snob de verlo todo. O sus estúpidos detalles. Quizás era simplemente que por una vez no tenía que competir con nadie para ser el centro de atención y eso era bueno. No eran Harry, Ron y Hermione la latosa. No. Draco la consideraba interesante, inteligente y sexy.

 

Enrojeció violentamente. Ella, la consideraba sexy a ella. Tenía catorce años, pronto cumpliría quince y sus hormonas estaban en plena ebullición. Era agradable que alguien la mirase como algo más que la amiga a la que copiar los deberes.

 

Suspiró sonoramente mientras se levantaba. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? ¿Cómo decirle que después de todo el verano escribiéndole prácticamente durante cada noche estaría quince días sin saber de ella? Suficientes problemas tenía con Ron y su correspondencia con Krum para añadirle además cartas a Malfoy.

 

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Pero con Ronald Weasley nada podía ser sencillo, ni tranquilo. Todo era locura, gritos y pelo rojo. Y ser demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Y alto. Y brazos. Y si seguía pensando en él tendría que darse una ducha fría... porque Hermione Jane Granger era racional hasta que pensaba en él, entonces su perfectamente funcional cerebro se volvía una escarola hervida que no servía ni para hacer una simple ensalada.

 

Pasó el resto de la tarde alternando esfuerzos entre tirarse de los pelos y terminar la carta. Al final, un poco antes de las seis, finalizó la tarea, lacró el pergamino y lo envió con su lechuza.

 

Solo entonces se permitió sentarse frente al ordenador, conectarse mediante el modem a internet y ver si Harry le había respondido a su último mail.

 

Hermione solía aprovechar el verano para muchas cosas, entre ellas ponerse al día en las nuevas tecnologías a las que no tenía acceso cuando estaba en el mundo mágico. Por eso cuando Harry les contó a ella y a Ron que no podrían estar en contacto durante el verano porque él se iba al San Francisco muggle, ella sonrió, lo llevó una tarde a casa y le dió una clase rápida de informática. Harry era buen alumno cuando estaba motivado y de esa manera no se habían perdido la pista. Pero desde la casa mágica los ordenadores no eran una posibilidad, así que los correos tendrían que parar. Aunque no pensaba que su amigo fuese a tardar mucho en volver a Inglaterra.

 

Miró su bandeja de entrada y vio que, efectivamente, tenía un nuevo mail. Lo leyó con avidez, echaba mucho de menos a su mejor amigo y le alegraba ver que no lo estaba pasando tan mal en Estados Unidos como creía en un principio. Era bueno que hubiese conocido gente... y a una chica. Lo sintió un poco por Ginny, pero se alegró mucho por él. Además, no era algo que fuese a durar.

 

Le escribió la respuesta, desconectó el modem y bajó a pasar el resto del día con sus padres.    

 

Debía de haberse quedado dormida leyendo, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que un golpe en la ventana la despertó. Era una lechuza, SU lechuza. A pesar de que la ventana estaba abierta no había entrado, esperaba en el alféizar golpeando el cristal distraídamente, intentando llamar su atención. Hermione se acercó, retirando el papel que traía atado en la pata y, tras darle unas chucherías para lechuzas, la dejó ir. Imaginaba que iría a descansar a alguna parte del Londres mágico antes de volver a Francia al día siguiente, o quizás, siendo un ave nocturna, volvería aquella misma noche.

           Volvió a la cama y desenrolló la nota con cuidado.  
      
           _“Querida Hermione. Puedo ser muy compasivo y entiendo que durante tu estancia con los Weasleys no podrás seguir escribiéndome como hasta ahora. Pero tu también deberás entender que tanta bondad y comprensión por mi parte merecen una justa y merecida recompensa._  
  


_Siempre tuyo, Draco Malfoy”_

 

Hermione se quedó con la carta en la mano. La leyó otras seis veces antes de darse por vencida y reconocer que, por mucho que lo hiciese, no iba a cambiar su contenido. ¿Qué le pediría? Apagó la luz, resignada, y volvió a dormir convencida de que esa noche soñaría con el Slytherin.

 

A la mañana siguiente sus padres la llevaron lo más cerca que pudieron de Grimmauld Place. Contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, a los Granger no les hacía la más mínima gracia ceder parte del poco tiempo que pasaban con su hija para que se fuese con otros. Pero, aunque era difícil para ellos, también entendían que con los Weasley tenía una libertad para investigar ese nuevo mundo al que ahora pertenecía que en casa de sus padres no disfrutaba. Era duro, pero lo aceptaban. Sabían que era la mejor forma de seguir siendo parte de la vida de su hija.Tendrían que saber adaptarse.

 

Se despidieron hasta las vacaciones de Navidad con besos y abrazos. Volvieron a marcharse en el coche preguntándose una vez más si no hubiesen preferido una hija un poco menos especial. Y una vez más la respuesta fue no. Esa era su Hermione, su niña, y no la cambiarían por ninguna otra.

 

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, acompañada por los gemelos y la señora Weasley, mientras veía alejarse el coche de sus padres. Los chicos se hicieron cargo del baúl, pero ella se aferró a su maleta. En ella iban las cartas de Draco y no pensaba dejar que ese par pusiese sus cotillas manos en ellas.

 

Entraron en la casa y pasaron en silencio frente al retrato de la madre de Sirius, pero antes de subir la escalera alguien atrapó a Hermione en un enorme abrazo.

— Te he echado de menos.— Ahora eran de la misma altura y podía ver que la menor de los Weasley pronto la sobrepasaría—. Está bien eso de tener otra chica por aquí.

 

Hermione sonrió. Al principio ella y Ginny no terminaban de conectar, pero poco a poco fueron conociéndose y forjando una amistad.

 

— No acapares, Ginny. Yo la vi primero.— Ron apartó a su hermana abrazando a su amiga de aquella forma torpe y rara que sólo reservaba para ella. Como si tocarla le quemase, pero a la vez no hacerlo fuese doloroso. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en apenas dos meses que hacía que no se veían.

 

—¿Has crecido?

 

— Un poco.— El chico parecía algo avergonzado por el tema y, viendo la cara de Fred y George, podía imaginar que llevaban unos días molestándole con ello—. Déjame llevar eso a tu habitación.

 

Le quitó la maleta, empezando a subir las escaleras sin mirarla. Hermione lo siguió hasta el cuarto que compartiría con Ginny.

—¿Qué tal el verano?

—Aburrido.—  Depositó la maleta con cuidado y se sentó en la cama de su hermana, mirándola—.  Desde que vinimos aquí nadie nos cuenta nada y mi madre nos tiene limpiando como a elfos domésticos. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

—Estudiando. Pasando tiempo con mis padres.— Se sentó en su propia cama mirándose los pies. Las palabras nunca eran fluidas entre ellos, siempre parecía haber una especie de muro que los separaba.

—¿Sabes algo de Harry?

—¡Sí! —  ¡Un tema seguro y conocido! — Le encantaron vuestros regalos de cumpleaños, me pidió que te lo dijera. Hemos estado escribiéndonos por mail un par de veces a la semana. En su cumpleaños incluso le llamé por teléfono.

 

A Ron se le iluminó la cara al oír eso.   

—¿Crees que podríamos llamarlo?

Hermione iba a negarse, pero al ver su cara no pudo hacerlo. Quizás necesitaba un poco de planificación, pero incluso podía considerarse una buena idea traer algo de diversión inesperada al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

—Está bien. Esto es lo que necesitaremos y deberemos pedir ayuda a Fred, George y Ginny.

—Cuenta con ello.

 

**Harry**

 

Entró en el local quitándose las gafas de sol. Hacía mucho calor, sobre todo comparándolo con los veranos en Inglaterra. Habló brevemente con el encargado y este le indicó con un gesto qué ordenador podía usar. El chico se sentó frente al número siete y accedió a su correo.

 

Tenía un nuevo mensaje. A pesar de que sabía que su amiga estaba con los Weasley en el cuartel general de la orden, no había perdido las esperanzas de que encontrase la manera de ponerse en contacto con él. Como siempre, Hermione no le había defraudado. Le pedía un número de teléfono, un día y una hora para hablar con él. Harry rápidamente hizo los cálculos de las diferencias horarias y le mandó la respuesta.

 

Esperaba junto a uno de los teléfonos del hotel. Había dejado dicho en recepción que esperaba una llamada y que se la pasasen allí. A las dos en punto de la tarde, con la esperada puntualidad británica, el aparato empezó a sonar.

          —¿Diga?  
          —Harry, tío ¿me escuchas?  
          —Ron, no hace falta que grites.— La voz de Hermione sonaba clara a pesar de la distancia.  
          —Pero está muy lejos.

—Eii, dejad de discutir.— La sonrisa de sus labios se ensanchó al oírlos, este par no cambiaba nunca—. Allí son las diez de la noche ¿os habéis escapado?

—Más o menos —contestó Hermione, evasiva—. Los gemelos y Ginny nos cubren. Hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo en que no es justo que te tengan a oscuras. Aunque también es verdad que a nosotros tampoco nos cuentan nada.

           — Es una mierda, tío, nos tratan como a críos.  
           Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento. Racionalmente podían entender que, con solo quince años, aún no eran adultos de pleno derecho, pero tampoco eran adolescentes normales.  
         

           Ron y Hermione le fueron contando las noticias de las que disponían, que no eran muchas.  
           —Os echo mucho de menos. Peleas incluidas.  
           —Y nosotros a ti, Harry.  
           —Colega, antes de que esto se ponga más moñas... ¿qué tal las americanas?

—Ron, no seas soez —se escuchó un breve silencio en la linea—. Vale, lo admito. Me muero de curiosidad. ¿Qué tal con Natalie?

           —Bien.  
           —¿Natalie? Hermione Jane Granger, ¿llevas tres días compartiendo casa conmigo y no me has dicho que Harry tiene novia?  
           —Ronald Billius Weasley, deja de gritar en este momento. No es algo mío para contártelo. Imaginaba que Harry lo haría al volver.  
           —Si quereis cuelgo y así discutís sin interferencias por mi parte. —No sabía si reír o llorar.  
           —Bueno, a lo importante: ¿hasta donde has llegado co..? AUCH.. ¡Hermione, no me pegues! —El golpe fue tan sonoro que hasta Harry se encogió involuntariamente de dolor.  
          

           —Dejad de pelearos. Por favor. —La risa y la nostalgia se mezclaban en el pecho del muchacho haciendo un cóctel bastante raro—. Se llama Natalie, como bien te ha contado Hermione, es de Alaska y tiene diecisiete años.  
           —Guau, una chica mayor. —El tono reverente del pelirrojo hizo escapar una carcajada a sus amigos.  
           —La conocí en la playa. Estaba con mi madre y Sirius, más aburrido que una ostra, y ella se acercó a invitarme a jugar con sus amigos al voleibol. Y, si no os molesta, prefiero dejar el tema.  
          

           El silencio volvió a llenar la línea.         

           —Bueno, tío, ¿y cuándo vuelves?  
           —Volvemos la próxima semana, el lunes.  
           —Genial.  
           —Tenemos muchas ganas de verte, Harry. Debes estar muy moreno.

—No creas. Mi madre es pelirroja, pregúntale a Ginny sobre la piel de los pelirrojos. Te diría que le preguntases a Ron, pero seguís pareciendo incapaces de mantener una conversación normal. —La risa escapó de sus labios.

—Harry, se nos está agotando el dinero. —Hermione, práctica como siempre, era la única que había reparado en ese detalle—. Os dejo para que os despidáis. —Pudo oír perfectamente como la chica metía todas las monedas que le quedaban en la cabina y salía, cerrando la puerta.

          —Ron, dile a todos que gracias por los regalos y las cartas de cumpleaños. Me gustaron mucho.  
          —Se lo diré, compañero. No te haces idea de cuanto te echo de menos. Esto es muy aburrido sin tenerte a ti para meterme en líos.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte y hablar de quidditch. —El rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Y chicas.

—Ya queda poco. Y espero detalles. —Ambos rieron, avergonzados.

—El lunes. Ya sólo quedan cuatro días.

—Los cuento con impaciencia, Harry.

—Yo también, Ron.

Colgaron, separados por miles de kilómetros, echándose tanto de menos que casi les dolía. Sin saber muy bien cómo manejar esos sentimientos que se les agolpaban en el pecho. Porque cuando tienes quince años, es a tu colega a quien más quieres, aunque no sepas cómo decírselo.

 

**Hermione.**

 

La puerta de la cabina volvió a abrirse y la pequeña mano de Hermione se coló en la enorme palma de Ron apretándolo con fuerza.

—Lo echas de menos.

—Tu también. —La voz de ambos era muy suave mientras se miraban los zapatos sin moverse.

—Pero para ti es diferente, tú …

Ron la miró sonriendo, divertido.

—Ya sé que no soy bueno con esto de los sentimientos, pero no hace falta que me expliques lo que yo siento. A eso llego.

Hermione soltó una risita avergonzada ante el leve reproche de su voz.

—Tienes razón. —Tiró de su mano, que todo este tiempo había permanecido sujeta a la suya—. Te invito a un helado.

—Pero es tarde, deberíamos volver.

—Diez minutos más no van a matarnos, Ron. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? —lo pinchó ella.

           Él sólo sonrió, apretándole la mano mientras se mezclaban con los muggles de camino a la tienda de helados.

Cuando volvieron, Ginny casi los mata, pero ningún adulto se había percatado de su ausencia, así que se fueron rápido a la cama antes de que la racha de buena suerte se les acabase.

 

Los cuatro días que faltaban para el regreso de Harry se hicieron a la vez muy largos y muy cortos. Hacía años que Sirius no residía en la mansión familiar, decía que le traía muy malos recuerdos. Pero tampoco se resignaba a venderla, así que la ofreció como nuevo cuartel de la Orden. Pero tras veinte años cerrada y con un viejo elfo doméstico como único cuidador, el polvo y las plagas se la estaban comiendo.

           Por supuesto, nada de esto desanimó a la voluntariosa Molly Weasley que, armada de varitas, cubos, fregonas y trapos, se dispuso a hacer de aquel cuchitril un sitio habitable (y así de paso mantener a sus hijos y los amigos de estos ocupados mientras los adultos discutían asuntos importantes). Hacía levantarse a los chicos temprano para que la ayudasen con todas aquellas habitaciones infestadas de todo tipo de bichejos. No podía quitarle ojo a sus hijos medianos, que siempre habían sido por los que más había tenido que preocuparse. Había recibido más cartas de Hogwarts por aquellos dos, que por todo el resto juntos, incluido Ron. Suspiró, subida a una escalera, mientras intentaba limpiar un rincón difícil con la varita. No sabía cómo acabaría todo aquello.  
          

           Llamaron a la puerta revolucionando toda la casa, llevaban toda la mañana esperando la llegada de Harry desde el aeropuerto y los niños se subían por las paredes.  
   

           El timbre sonó a pesar de las advertencias, por supuesto Fred y George se aparecieron con fuertes crujidos y Hermione bajó corriendo, todo a la vez. Las cortinas del retrato de la madre de Sirius se abrieron justo cuando este cruzaba el umbral, así que la mayor parte de su ira se concentró en él.      
          —Cuánto tiempo, madre. Veo que sigue tan encantadora como siempre.  
          —DEBERíA HABERTE AHOGADO CUANDO NACISTE, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA TU ESTIRPE, HAS LLENADO MI CASA DE TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, HíBRIDOS Y SANGRES SUCIAS.  
         —Tranquilizaos, madre. —Sirius le sonrió, tranquilo, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento, en parte ayudado por la pequeña mano que apretaba la suya con fuerza dándole ánimos. Suspiró, y sin dilatarlo más cerraron las cortinas para silenciar al cuadro. No era fácil para él volver a esa casa después de tantos años.  
          Los gemelos ayudaron a Sirius a subir las maletas mientras Lily entraba en la cocina con Molly para ponerse al día. Hermione abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, en silencio.

—Le partirás una costilla. —Ron los miraba con una sonrisa desde la escalera—. Será mejor que subamos antes de que esa loca vuelva a despertar. —Tras decir esto terminó de bajar y abrazó brevemente a su amigo—. Bienvenido a casa, tío.

Una vez en el cuarto que compartían, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—TÍO, ESTÁS ENORME.

—Y TÚ MORENO.

—CALLAOS LOS DOS, YO SIGO BAJITA Y BLANCA.

 

Los tres amigos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. La verdad es que estos dos meses sin verse los habían cambiado. Ron estaba aún más alto, como Hermione bien había apreciado al verlo hacía una semana, y empezaba a perder esa sensación que daba de ser solo brazos y piernas, como si su cuerpo empezase a estabilizarse, decidiendose a crecer a la vez y no por partes como había hecho hasta ahora. Eso se traducía en un ensanchamiento de la espalda, que lo hacía parecer menos una escoba y más un ser humano.

          Harry también había crecido, no tanto como su amigo, claro. En eso se parecía a James (como en todo lo demás) que fue de los últimos en terminar de crecer, pero aún así se le notaba un verano entero pasado al aire libre y haciendo deporte (a pesar de sus constantes protestas acerca de la piel blanca), lo cierto es que había conseguido un tono dorado que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos verdes. Hermione lo miró sintiendo una pena enorme por Ginny, iba a morirse al verlo.

Por otra parte, Hermione más que crecer se había estilizado, sus caderas se habían redondeado aunque no demasiado, nunca llegaría a ser una belleza escultural. Siempre sería estilizada y de curvas suaves. Pero eso no quitaba que el cambio que había comenzado el pasado año comenzase a hacerse notorio y más que evidente.

           La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una sonriente Ginny.  
           —Hola Harry. Pues es verdad que estás moreno.  
          Un par de fuertes crujidos anunciaron a Fred y George, que parecían haberse olvidado por completo de andar.  
          —Dejad de hacer eso, parecéis tontos —los regañó su hermana menor.  
          —Eso ha sonado un poco a envidia, Ginevra.  
          —No Fred, es un hecho. Parece que hayáis olvidado cómo se baja por las escaleras, y eso es de retrasados.  
          —Punto para ella, chicos —señaló Harry con una sonrisa—. Bueno, os he traído unos cuantos regalos. No son gran cosa, pero espero que os gusten.  
          Se acercó a su maleta y empezó a repartir los paquetes. A Hermione y Ginny les había traído unos colgantes de plata antigua, largas cadenas con relicarios orlados de diminutas flores con sus nombres grabados. Natalie le ayudó a elegirlos, lo llevó a una pequeña tienda donde el artesano los hacía uno a uno. No eran caros, pero sí únicos. Al ver las caras de las muchachas al abrirlos, sus grititos emocionados al ponérselos, supo que había sido una gran idea.

A los gemelos les trajo un disco Black Album de un grupo llamado Metallica, muy famoso en todo el mundo pero sobre todo en San Francisco. Un amigo de Natalie lo había puesto en una de las fiesta y pensó que a Fred y George les gustaría el sonido de aquella música. Tendrían que hablar con el Señor Weasley para encontrar algún reproductor de CDs compatible con el mundo mágico, mientras les dejaría el suyo. También les regaló un par de camisetas donde ponía Gred y Feorge, que por supuesto les encantaron.

          Sacó el último regalo.  
          —Bueno Ron,  esto es para ti. —El muchacho le entregó una bolsa enorme llena de lo que parecía ropa—. Espero que te guste. Yo elegí la chaqueta, el resto es cosa de mi madre, que decía no sé qué de que te debe un regalo. Tendrás que probártela, y si no te está bien, iremos a cambiarla antes de marcharnos a Hogwarts.  
          Ron estaba alucinado. Nunca había visto tanta ropa nueva junta. Empezó a vaciar la bolsa que parecía tener algún hechizo agrandador, pues había una cantidad enorme de ropa ahí metida. Pantalones, camisetas, jerseys, camisas, aquello parecía no tener fin hasta que llegó a la famosa chaqueta. Era vaquera, de esas que llevan relleno por dentro, apropiada para el frío de Escocia.  
          Todos miraban el montón de ropa en un silencio un poco incómodo.  
          —Tío, Harry.  
          —Ron, te juro que no tengo ni idea de qué cojones le ha dado a mi madre. No es normal en ella.  
          —Esto no es propio de Lily —comentó Fred, con un tono neutro.  
          —Creo que iremos a la cocina a enterarnos de lo que pasa. —Los gemelos se miraron asintiendo, y desaparecieron a la vez.  
          Ginny se acercó y cogió la chaqueta de las manos de un todavía alucinado Ron.  
          —Vamos pruébatela, quiero ver como te queda.  
          —Sí, pruébatela.  
         

          Hermione apoyó a su amiga, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había generado en la habitación. Todos tenían la sensación de que en esa casa se guardaban demasiados secretos de los que nadie les contaba nada y Lily, como una de las personas de confianza de Dumbledore, era conocedora de muchos de ellos. Por eso, cualquier comportamiento extraño por su parte los ponía a todos muy nerviosos.   
         

          En cuanto Ron terminó de probarse su nueva prenda de vestir, Hermione decidió que estaba más guapa callada, o quizás muerta. Sintió como un rubor furioso subía a sus mejillas. Notó la mano de Ginny sujetando suavemente la suya y la apretó de vuelta. Esa noche la habitación de las chicas iba a ser un festival de lágrimas y hormonas. Pero es que nadie merecía ser tan guapo. Ahí estaba, con su camiseta blanca una talla demasiado pequeña para la salud mental de Hermione, el pelo pelirrojo despeinado y quizás demasiado largo que ella se moría por tocar. Los vaqueros desgastados haciendo equilibrios sobre las estrechas caderas. La sonrisa bailándole en los labios mientras hablaba con Harry. La maldita chaqueta que le sentaba como un guante, marcando sus hombros, resaltando los brazos. Tenia que parar. Respirar.  
         

         —Hermione, ¿estás bien?  
         La miraba fijamente y fue incapaz de responder. Porque más allá de manos, pecas o cara, lo que más le fascinaba de Ronald Weasley eran sus ojos. Profundamente azules. Sinceros, como un reflejo perfecto de todo lo que se ocultaba detrás. De todo lo que ella amaba. De todo eso que nunca lograría entender y que jamás podría tener.  
         —Parece un poco mareada. Será el calor de verte con esa ropa de invierno. —El brazo de Ginny rodeó sus hombros justo a tiempo—. Vamos, te llevaré al baño a que te refresques.  
         —Sí, claro.  
         Los chicos las miraron extrañados por un momento, pero pronto dirigieron su atención a otra parte.  
        

         Una vez en el pasillo, Hermione volvió a respirar con normalidad. Pero aún así su amiga siguió sujetandola, entraron en el baño y cerraron la puerta. Era el único sitio donde podían confiar con unas mínimas garantías en hablar tranquilas.  
         Abrieron el grifo de la ducha y se sentaron en el suelo la una frente a la otra.  
         —¿Cómo estás?  
         —Mejor. Se me pasará, no esperaba verlo así. —Un suspiro escapó de sus labios—. ¿Y tú? He de reconocer que se ha puesto muy guapo este verano.  
         La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, sonriendo.  
         —He decidido seguir tu consejo. Empezar por ser amigos.  
         —A mí no me está funcionando muy bien.  
         —Mi hermano es idiota.  
   

         Fred y George estuvieron toda la tarde persiguiendo a Lily y a Molly, que se negaban en redondo a revelar el “misterio de la ropa”, como los gemelos lo habían llamado. Ambas mujeres sostenían que tenían sus razones para guardar el secreto, y que antes morirían que desvelarlo. La curiosidad de los dos muchachos estaba por explotar.  
         Esa noche la cena fue tranquila dentro de los estándares de Grimmauld Place, estaban cansados del viaje y no tenían muchas ganas de celebración, además de que todavía estaban amoldándose a los nuevos horarios. Al final sólo estaban los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Lily, Harry y Lupin, que se quedaba con ellos en la casa siempre que no tenía una misión para la Orden.  
         Hermione se reía con Ginny de las narices que Tonks les ponía y pronto comenzaron a pedir sus preferidos pero, al ver como Harry y Ron reían con las cabezas juntas, la envidia empezó a recorrerla. Estaba un poco harta. Desde el año pasado las cosas habían ido empeorando y los chicos la relegaban. Debía reconocer que esa era la razón por la que había terminado por ser amiga de Draco. Estaba cansada de sentir cómo estorbaba entre aquellos dos.  
        

         Se acercó hasta donde estaban, sentándose a su lado.  
         —Chicos.  
         —Dinos, Hermione. —Harry la miró con una sonrisa sincera y parte de su enfado se fue. Quizás sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.  
         —¿Sabéis como nos llaman todos?  
         —El trío dorado de Gryffindor —contestó Ron bebiendo un sorbo de zumo de calabaza—. O eso es lo que he oído. Estás muy rara. Incluso para ser tú.  
         — Muy agudo, Ronald. —Hermione cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden mientras el aire salía de sus pulmones—. ¿Sabeis lo que es un trío?  
         — Nos presentamos voluntarios —contestó Fred sentándose al otro lado de Hermione y sujetándola suavemente por la cintura. Habiendo oído de pasada la pregunta de la chica completamente fuera de contexto y, siendo quien era, la broma era demasiado jugosa como para dejarla pasar.  
         —¿Para qué nos presentas voluntarios con tantos ánimos, Freddie? —George se sentó cerca de los chicos, cortando la única vía de escape de Hermione, que se quería morir.  
         —Baja la voz. Hermione le preguntaba a estos dos por un trío y he creído nuestro deber como hombres maduros y experimentados ofrecerle una alternativa mejor.  
         —Creo que has hecho bien.  
         Harry iba a empezar a reírse, pero entonces miró la cara de Hermione y cualquier alegría que pudiese haber sentido se evaporó al instante. Quería a aquella chica como a una hermana y aquel par de paletos la estaban destrozando. Le dió un codazo a su amigo para señalárselo pero vio que ya se había dado cuenta de todo.  
         — Fred, George. Os lo diré una sola vez. —El susurro fue tan grave que le asustó incluso a él—. Pedidle perdón a Hermione ahora mismo. La estáis asustando, sólo tiene catorce años. ¿Qué sois? ¿Animales? ¿Qué educación os ha dado nuestra madre? —Ron alargó una mano, limpiando suavemente una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Hermione.   
        

          Los gemelos la miraron horrorizados, querían a la muchacha, sólo era una broma. Rápidamente se deshicieron en disculpas, pero Ron los apartó con un gesto y se la llevó a la habitación, cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros.  
          —Harry, cariño. ¿Está bien Hermione?  
          —Sí, señora Weasley. Sólo un dolor de cabeza. Ha sido un día largo. Ron la acompaña a su habitación, no se preocupe.  
          Los adultos asintieron. volviendo a lo suyo, y los gemelos decidieron marcharse a la cama, con gesto compungido y andando para variar.  
          —Has estado rápido, Potter —comentó Ginny con admiración mientras se sentaba junto al muchacho.  
          —Es la práctica, Weasley. —Ambos sonrieron—. Veo que ahora me hablas.  
          —Sí. Espero que perdones mi asqueroso comportamiento pasado. —Ella lo miró poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios—. Creo que “olvidar” sería el término exacto.  
          —Como desees. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva. —Le tendió una mano—. Me llamo Harry. Harry Potter.  
          —Ginevra Weasley. Aunque todos me llaman Ginny. —Ella estrechó su mano con energía.  
          —¿Te importa si te llamo Gin? —Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella que, con la suave iluminación de la cocina, parecían iluminados desde dentro.—  No sé, “Ginny” se me hace demasiado infantil para ti.

—Gin esta bien. —La pelirroja asintió—. Me gusta.

—¿Qué has hecho durante el verano?

—No mucho. Pasamos unos quince días en la Madriguera y después vinimos aquí a empezar a adecentar esto para la Orden. No nos han dejado salir mucho. Hermione tuvo que escaparse para lo de los ordenadores y el teléfono.

—Imagino que ha debido de ser aburrido.

—De muerte. Tengo ganas de que lleguen las cartas, por lo menos iremos a comprar los libros al callejón Diagon. O eso espero.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas?

—Peor. No sé cuánto te han contado Ron y Hermione. Pero por aquí los adultos nos tratan como si fuésemos de cristal. Son capaces de decirnos que nada de compras.

—Pues sería un fastidio. Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo antes de encerrarme nueve meses en el colegio.

—Bueno, quizás si Hermione y tú se lo pedís a mamá cuando lleguen las cartas como favor, nos deje ir a todos a comprar los libros.

—¿Por qué iba tu madre a hacernos caso especial a Hermione y a mí? —Harry la miraba genuinamente desconcertado.

—Este año entráis en quinto, se nombran a los nuevos prefectos. Imagino que seréis tú y Hermione.

Harry empezó a reír despacio.

—¡Por Merlin! Espero que no. Odiaría ser prefecto con toda mi alma, Gin. Ya tengo demasiadas “responsabilidades” que no he pedido como para querer una más y mi madre lo sabe. A lo mejor nombran a Dean.

—O a Ron.

Esta vez ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

 

A la mañana siguiente, las cartas por fin llegaron con las listas de los libros. Los gemelos se aparecieron en la habitación de los chicos y empezaron a hablar del nuevo libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry no les prestaba mucha atención, estaba aliviado de que su carta fuese liviana, señal inequívoca de que no llevaba dentro una insignia de prefecto. Pero, por si acaso, la abrió y revisó a conciencia. En ese momento entró Ginny. Se acercó a ella en silencio, negando imperceptiblemente, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

—Ron, ¿nos estás escuchando?

—¿Qué?

—Muy bonito, Ronnie. ¿Qué es eso que miras?

—Mi insignia.

Ginny miró a Harry y Harry miró a Ginny. Se acercaron al muchacho con pasos apresurados y miraron el reluciente broche con la P claramente visible.

—Enhorabuena, Ron. Serás un gran prefecto.

—Vamos, Ginny, voy a ser un prefecto de pena. Deberían haber nombrado a Harry.

—A mí no me mires. —El aludido dio un paso atrás—.  Si quieres renunciar hazlo, pero a mí no me metas. De hecho, no acerques eso a mí. Por favor.

—Harry es de los nuestros. —George sostenía a Fred, que parecía aún un poco alucinado, por los hombros.

 

Justo entonces, Hermione irrumpió en la habitación y vio a Ron con su insignia. Por un momento, un montón de sentimientos cruzaron por su cara, el de sorpresa varias veces, pero al final ganó la alegría.

—A mí también, Ron. —Corrió hacia el muchacho y lo abrazó—.  Verás qué bien lo pasamos haciendo las rondas.

—Suena divertidisimo.

—Cállate, Fred.

—¿Vas a castigarme, Ronnie?

 

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor la señora Weasley entró trayendoles la ropa limpia.

—Ron, voy a tener que comprarte nuevos pijamas, estos te quedan como quince centrimetros cortos ¿De qué color los prefieres?

—Cómpralos rojos y dorados. A juego con su insignia.

 

Molly se quedo parada mirando a George, intentando procesar lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.

—¿Te han nombrado prefecto?

Ron asintió sonriéndole a su madre. Esta soltó la ropa con delicadeza sobre la cama y después lo abrazó largamente.

—Como todos en la familia. Qué orgullosa estoy, Ronnie.

—¿Y nosotros qué somos, los vecinos de enfrente?

—¿Qué quieres de regalo?

—¿Regalo?

—Claro, como recompensa. —La mirada de Molly se iluminó con el entendimiento—. Por eso Lily te compró tanta ropa, ella ya sabía esto.

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

—Claro, cielo. Avísame cuando lo sepas.

 

Quedaban cuatro días para volver al colegio, no eran muchas las oportunidades de ir de compras.

—Hermione, Ron. Si queremos oler el aire fresco antes de pasar nueve meses en Hogwarts, la única oportunidad que tenemos es que vosotros dos le pidáis específicamente a mi madre que quereis ir a comprar al Callejón Diagón. —La menor de los Weasley tenía el semblante serio.

—Estoy con ella. Me gustaría pasar por Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, necesito un par de cosas para mi escoba—. Harry miró a Ginny, apoyándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es! ¡UNA ESCOBA! Quiero una escoba.

—Nos vendría bien una salida. —Fred volvió a sonreír.

—El Callejón Knockturn tiene tiendas muy interesantes. —George asintió.

—Ni vosotros sois tan inconscientes. —Hermione los miró incrédula.

 

Los gemelos sólo se inclinaron ante ella, cogiéndole cada uno de una mano y besándosela con exquisita cortesía, antes de desaparecer con un ¡ploff! Después del patinazo del día anterior, se comportaban como auténticos caballeros con ella.

—Vale. Se lo pediremos a Molly —concedió Hermione—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Harry y Ginny se miraron y, asintiendo, exclamaron a la vez:

—¡Sirius!

 

Tenían razón, desde luego. Una vez que Sirius Black desplegó todo su encanto, Molly Weasley no tuvo nada que hacer y más teniendo en cuenta que, viendo lo cansada que estaba la matriarca de los Weasley, el último de los Black la mandó todo el día a descansar a un Spa mientras él, Remus, Tonks y Lily se hacían cargo de Ron y Ginny (todos eran conscientes de que nadie podía controlar a Fred y George). Pasarían un día todos juntos. Además, para terminar de hacer redondo el regalo, Sirius se había ofrecido a ayudar a Molly y sus fondos exiguos para comprarle a Ron una Saeta de Fuego.

Molly se había negado, por supuesto. Entonces él había sonreído seductor.

—Querida Molly, te desvives por nosotros. Has limpiado esta casa, has luchado con cada habitación y nos has cuidado como una madre. Crees que no nos damos cuenta, pero sí lo hacemos. Sin ti, estamos perdidos. Déjanos devolveros a ti y a Arthur una pequeña parte de lo que nos dais.

Al fondo de la sala, un moreno y una pelirroja sonreían satisfechos, mientras entrechocaban las manos.

 

Así que todo quedó arreglado y, un par de días antes de salir hacia el colegio, Arthur y Molly se fueron a pasar un día a solas por primera vez en más de veinte años, mientras que el resto salió de excursión hacia el Callejón Diagón.

En un primer momento, pensaron ir a la manera muggle, pero eran demasiados, así que fueron por red flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante y, desde ahí a través de la pared, ya estaban en el paraíso del consumismo mágico.   

 

Hermione andaba medio ida. Malfoy le había mandado una nota preguntando cuándo irían a por los libros y ella, tras mucho debatirse, se lo había dicho. Esperaba que no le diese por hacerse el encontradizo con todos los Weasley tan cerca o aquello sería una auténtica batalla campal.

Les pidió permiso a Lily y Sirius para adelantarse hasta Flourish and Blotts mientras el resto miraban embobados y babeantes en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. Estaba feliz por Ronald, pero si volvía a oírle recitar las características de la Saeta de Fuego iba a estrangularlo. Lo entendía, era su sueño, pero a ella las escobas le daban igual. Y por desgracia esta era una de esas situaciones en las que no podía contar con Ginny. Ella era tan obsesa de las escobas como los demás.

Necesitaba un poco de aire, estar sola y así de paso podría poner un poco en orden sus pensamientos. Llevaba quince días encerrada día y noche con un montón de gente ruidosa que apenas sí la dejaban oírse pensar.

Una mano le tapó la boca, mientras otra la agarraba de la cintura, y antes de poder decir “expeliarmus” ya estaba empotrada contra la pared y unos labios ansiosos la devoraban. No tardó más de dos segundos en reconocerlo y tuvo que debatirse entre enfadarse o responderle. Las hormonas ganaron.

—Un “hola ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?” se hubiese agradecido. —Clavó la vista en sus zapatos, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. ¿Por qué había crecido? ¿Por qué todos crecían? ¿Era una enfermedad?

           —Hola, Minou. —Maldita sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —Sus labios se perdieron en el hueco del cuello de Hermione.

—He extrañado esto. —Su voz apenas se distinguía entre los suspiros.

Draco se apartó para mirarla, apoyándose en la pared de enfrente en el estrecho y oscuro callejón.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —La sonrisa seductora se tornó en otra triste—. ¿A mí?

Hermione se dejó caer contra piedra mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza. Iba impecable, como siempre. Se acercó poniéndose de puntillas y enterró los dedos en su pelo.

—Vamos Malfoy, no te me pongas filosófico o tendré que pensar algo urgente. —Depositó un suave beso en el labio inferior del muchacho, que volvía a sonreír—. Para distrae... —Draco se comió el resto de las palabras en un beso lento que hizo temblar las piernas de Hermione. Qué bien besaba, por Merlin.

           Se cogieron de las manos, mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. De las ranas* de las primas de Draco, de los estudios de informática de Hermione. De esas cosas que ya se habían contado en las cartas, pero que necesitaban oírse decir a viva voz.  
           Hermione jugaba con los larguísimos dedos del chico cuando oyó como Harry la llamaba. Inmediatamente se tensó.  
           —Tengo que irme.  
           —Podría saludar a Potter.  
           —No hagas bromas, Draco. Las cosas estan difíciles. —Y era cierto. Con Voldemort vivo de nuevo era solo cuestión de tiempo que los bandos se definiesen y que ellos volviesen a encontrarse en lados opuestos de las barricadas.  
           Hermione puso las manos en su cuello, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó castamente. Pero él no pensaba conformarse con eso, así que con una sonrisa profundizó transformándolo en algo mucho más carnal.  
           —¿HERMIONE?  
           La chica notó como la soltaban con delicadeza y cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en el callejón. Con esa mezcla de diversión, enfado y profunda insatisfacción que sólo Draco Malfoy le provocaba.  
           —ESTOY AQUÍ —contestó, mientras volvía con sus amigos y se recordaba que solo quedaban dos días para volver a verlo.  
  
  
            *N.d.A: Los ingleses llaman Frogs (ranas) a los franceses, por la costumbre que tienen estos de comer ancas de ranas.


	8. Capítulo 3 libro 5

**Hola lectoras y lectores :). Este capítulo necesita una pequeña introducción. En él hablo del sistema de prefectos en Hogwarts, así que os diré cómo yo me lo imagino: tenemos dos prefectos (chico y chica) por casa y curso a partir de quinto, a los prefectos de séptimo se les llama delegados, y aparte están los premios anuales (sólo hay dos), que son los que los organizan a todos, que pueden haber sido o no prefectos. Espero que esto os aclare un poco mis visión del tema.**

**Por otro lado, he pensado en crear una especie de página dedicada al fic para subir el cast alternativo, las fotos de los personajes, si algún fan art me inspira en alguna escena concreta poder ponerlo... esas cosas. Mi única duda es si hacerlo en livejournal o en facebook, así que he pensado en que me digáis qué os parece mejor y es más cómodo o si tenéis alguna otra sugerencia, a mí me cuesta el mismo trabajo. Tenéis una semana desde que suba el capítulo, en el siguiente ya os pondré la dirección :)**

**Bueno, ya no os doy más la lata, espero que os guste el capítulo y recordad que un comentario siempre me pone una sonrisa en la cara :)**

* * *

  
  


Era la mañana del uno de septiembre. Se habían levantado temprano para ir con tiempo a la estación, eran muchos y ese año irían por medios no mágicos, lo cual representaba el doble de esfuerzo.

 

Llegaron a la estación con una media hora de antelación. Muchos de sus compañeros ya andaban por allí. Las familias más previsoras preferían llegar con tiempo y no esperar al último minuto.

 

Harry echó un vistazo distraído por el andén. No buscaba a nadie en especial, pero sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja, que, cogidos de la mano, se dedicaban miradas embobadas, y casi parecían brillar. Sonrió, un poco triste. El curso anterior creyó estar enamorado de ella. Recompuso la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

 

—Cedric, Cho.

—¡Harry! —La chica se acercó, abrazándolo con fuerza, después, aún sujetándolo por los hombros, lo miró de arriba a abajo—. ¡Estas guapisimo y muy moreno!

—¿Debo ponerme celoso?

—Claro, todas las chicas del mundo me preferirían antes que a ti, Diggory, ¡todas las ciegas!.

 

Los tres rieron divertidos, mientras Cedric saludaba a Harry dándole la mano de forma efusiva.

    Hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante el verano, la típica charla insustancial que se daba cada inicio de curso.   
  
    —Cho, ¿te importa si te robo a Cedric cinco minutos?  
    —Si sólo son cinco minutos...  
    —Gracias —Harry sujetó al atónito muchacho, llevándoselo de allí antes de que la chica cambiase de opinión.  
    —¿Qué ocurre, Harry?  
    —¿Recuerdas el premio del torneo? ¿Los mil galeones? Me dijiste que los usase en lo que me pareciese, voy a enseñarte de lo que somos socios.  
  
    Ambos llegaron donde estaban los Weasley, que intercambiaron saludos y cortesías variadas antes de que pudiesen sacar a los gemelos de allí.  
  
    —Bueno chicos, contadle a Cedric en qué estáis empleando nuestro dinero.  
  
    Los gemelos empezaron a explicarle al estupefacto Hufflepuff sus planes, ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Harry. En cierto momento, Diggory los interrumpió, haciéndoles una observación bastante aguda sobre los efectos secundarios de cierta planta que podrían ser paliados si se sustituían por otra de similares características. Después de todo, el muchacho iba a ser medimago, y para ello hacía falta ser muy inteligente y tener muy altas calificaciones en diversas materias.  
  
    —Vaya Cedric, aunque a veces parezcas un vampiro mariquita, me alegro de tenerte a bordo —comentó George, admirado ante sus conocimientos.  
    —Cierto. Nos alegramos de que estés en esto con nosotros. Te iremos escribiendo las novedades. O lo hará Harry —Fred le palmeó el hombro con entusiasmo, lo que, unido al anterior comentario de su hermano, provocó una sonora carcajada en el muchacho.  
    —Bueno chicos, debo irme, Cho me espera y no nos queda mucho tiempo para despedirnos. Mantenedme informado.  
  
    Los tres muchachos lo miraron correr para reencontrarse con su novia. Mantenían una mirada extrañada de sano escepticismo.  
    —¿No os da la sensación de que cuando habla de ella brilla? —La burla de Fred quedó un poco amortiguada por algo que se aproximaba a la envidia.

—¿Por qué compararlo con un vampiro? —La curiosidad de Harry pudo más que su prudencia.

—Inspiración, supongo. No lo he pensado demasiado. Quizás porque es paliducho y delgado —El gemelo se encogió de hombros, y la llegada del resto hizo que empezasen a subir baúles al tren y a despedirse de los adultos que no los acompañarían a Hogwarts, olvidándose de Cedric por completo.

 

Comenzaron el viaje todos juntos, pero pronto Ron y Hermione debieron ir al vagón de prefectos para empezar a ayudar a sus nuevos compañeros en sus funciones. Se cambiaron, y con las chapas relucientes bien visibles en el pecho fueron hacia el vagón de cabeza donde estaba el resto.

Hermione llamó con los nudillos, la puerta se abrió y la cara amable de Padma Patil apareció para darles la bienvenida.

  
    —Ron, Hermione —Su voz sonaba genuinamente alegre, después de ir juntos al baile el año anterior, entre ella y el pelirrojo había quedado una cordial amistad. Se volvió a mirar con más detenimiento al chico—. Debo confesar que me sorprende que seas tú el prefecto, pero no es una sorpresa desagradable. El verano te ha sentado bien.  
  
    —Cuidado Patil —dijo una voz inconfundible detrás de Hermione—. No reveles tus cartas demasiado pronto, mantén el misterio, eso le gusta a los chicos —La mano de Draco se posó en el hombro de la Gryffindor como por descuido, pero sus dedos largos y finos la apretaron de manera casi imperceptible. La muchacha hindú le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Malfoy y se marchó con una risita divertida.  
  
    —Así que prefecto, Weasley.  
    —Así es, Malfoy. ¿Algún problema?  
    —En absoluto. Me gusta tenerte aquí, te prefiero con mucho a la alternativa —Draco sonrió ampliamente—. Ahora, para mi registro particular... ¿Cuántas propuestas de camino al vagón?  
  
    Ron observó con disimulo a la chica que los miraba a ambos con cara anonadada, sus orejas se pusieron de color rojo encendido y levantó tímidamente una mano.  
    —¿Sólo cinco? Muy mal Weasley, muy mal —Draco sacudía la cabeza fingiendo enfado mientras sujetaba firmemente a Hermione por los hombros, para evitar que ésta lo matase—. Por cierto, ¿conocéis a Greengrass, mi compañera prefecta? —comentó señalando como por descuido a una muchacha rubia que hablaba con Ernie MacMillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff.  
    —¿Greengrass? Pensé que sería Parkinson —Hermione miró a Ron, que asintió, y entonces ambos volvieron su atención hacia el Slytherin.  
    —Bueno —carraspeó Draco, fingiendo indiferencia—. Pansy dejó claro a finales de año, en una reunión con Snape, que no compartiría prefectura con un, veamos cómo lo llamó... —Se puso una mano en la barbilla como haciendo memoria—. ¡Ah, sí! Asqueroso traidor amigo de sangres sucias.  
  
    —¿Eso dijo?—preguntó Ron con furia.  
    —Ya conocéis a Pansy, es todo elegancia.  
    —¿Qué respondiste tú?  
    —Que prefería una hora con una amiga como Hermione que un año siendo un prefecto de mierda con una arpía como ella. Que nombrasen a Blaise en mi lugar, que seguro que estaría encantado. Hubieses estado orgullosísimo de mí, Weasel. Aunque lo dije tranquilo, parecía todo un Gryffindor cabeza hueca.  
  
    Ron se lo quedó mirando, obviando los dos insultos seguidos que le había dirigido. Alguien que defendía así a Hermione, aunque fuese Malfoy, merecía todo su reconocimiento, así que extendió la mano y se la ofreció a Draco, que la contempló con una ceja alzada.  
    Hermione lo empujó suavemente con la cadera, sabía lo orgulloso que era Ron y cuánto le había costado hacer aquel gesto.   
  
    Los chicos se apretaron las manos, firmando con ese gesto una tregua.  
    —Bueno, si todos habéis terminado de llorar viendo como Weasley y Draco se demuestran amor, tengo aqui vuestros horarios —comentó con sorna evidente una voz desde el final del vagón. Allí de pie se encontraba un chico alto, con el pelo de color negro. Su piel era aceitunada y sus rasgos exoticos anunciaban a gritos que no era totalmente inglés, lo cual se confirmaba en cuanto oías su acento—. Para los que no me conocéis, mi nombre es Angelo Alexandretti, Premio Anual y Delegado de Slytherin junto a la encantadora Skie Hidden —Señaló a una chica sentada a su lado—. Seremos vuestros responsables este año. Nosotros organizaremos los turnos, las rondas y el resto de las obligaciones. Si tenéis algún problema dirigíos a los Delegados de vuestras propias casas, ellos hablarán con Skie y conmigo y entre todos solucionaremos el problema. Pero por favor, no me asaltéis por los pasillos, no llevo bien el acoso.  
  
    —Lo que Angelo intenta decir de manera tan poco apropiada —continuó Skie— es que uséis los canales de comunicación apropiados, llevan años funcionando. Si tuviésemos que atender vuestras peticiones individualmente nos volveríamos locos. Hay muchas dudas que pueden ser resueltas por los propios Delegados. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
    Todos negaron,  pasando a recoger sus horarios por la mesa donde estaban los los Premios Anuales, que los iban repartiendo por orden alfabético. Cuando le tocó el turno a Ron, todos habían terminado y estaban tomando algo junto a la mesa con bebidas, o hablando con los compañeros de lo que habían hecho en verano. Suspiró, dirigiéndose a la mesa. La mayoría de los encargados también se habían dispersado.  
  
    —Vete, Angelo, yo me encargo de Weasley.  
    —Como quieras, bellezza. Pero deberías tener cuidado, ya sabes que el pelo rojo se te atraganta.  
    —Piérdete, Alexandretti.  
    —A tus ordenes, principessa —El slytherin se alejó con una sonrisa irónica, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia ante la chica, que la ignoró con majestuosidad.   
  


Ron los miraba sin entender nada de lo que ocurria. Nunca se le había dado bien tratar con las chicas, exceptuando a Ginny y Hermione (a veces ni con ellas), y que Skie fuese una de las chicas más guapas del colegio no ayudaba. La combinación de piel pálida y pelo castaño oscuro siempre le había atraído, y que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de curvas generosas tampoco le molestaba, claro. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, eliminando tales pensamientos, e intentando concentrarse, a ver si conseguía evitar hacer aún más el ridículo.

  
    Skie miró al desconcertado muchacho que tenía ante sí, sintiendo un poco de lástima por lo que iba a hacer, pero una deuda era una deuda y los gemelos eran muy pesados con el tema. Había conseguido esquivarlos durante gran parte del verano, pero hacía cosa de un mes la habían acorralado, y no tuvo manera de escapar.  
  
    —Nos debes dos favores, Skie —George la tenía acorralada contra una pared de una callejuela que iba desde el callejón Diagón al Knockturn.  
    —Y de los gordos —acotó Fred.  
    —Sé perfectamente el tipo de favores que os debo. No hace falta que os pongáis así de plastas. ¿Qué queréis?  
    —Han nombrado prefecto a nuestro hermanito.  
    —Y queremos que se lo pongas fácil.  
    —¿Cómo? ¿Habéis liado toda esta pantomima para pedirme algo que hubiese hecho por vosotros con sólo decirlo?  
    Los gemelos se miraron, sonriendo.  
    —¡SÍ!  
    —Sois idiotas.  
    — Ayúdale, Skie. Por favor.  
    —Sé su amiga. A veces, Ronnie es... Bueno, es Ronnie.  
    —Vale ya, gallinas cluecas, prometo echarle un vistazo a vuestro hermanito.  
    Los gemelos parecían sinceramente aliviados, y al ver sus caras la chica se dio cuenta de que, en cada curso escolar, su hermano pequeño había estado más cerca de la muerte. Quizás tenían razón al pedirle que lo vigilase.  
    —¿Cancelaré así mi deuda? —Después de todo, era una verdadera Slytherin.  
    —Una de las partes, Hidden.  
    —Y una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante.  
    —Bueno, menos da una piedra —La muchacha pasó un brazo por cada gemelo y los tres se fueron a tomar algo.  
  
    Y allí estaba ahora, frente al varón más pequeño del clan Weasley, sin saber cómo empezar a hablar con él ¿Cómo ganarse la confianza de Ron? Empezó por acercarse a él en lugar de alargarle el papel. Con una sonrisa, le fue explicando los turnos, las rondas. Qué significaba cada letra y cada color. Intentó ser lo menos amenazante posible, sabía que a veces su carácter era demasiado fuerte y eso intimidaba a los chicos. Medir un metro setenta y dos centímetros tampoco ayudaba, pero con Ron eso no era problema, el chico era por lo menos seis o siete centímetros más alto que ella, y se notaba que aún no había terminado de crecer.  
    

Ron se fue relajando, incluso hizo un par de preguntas que sorprendieron a Skie por su agudeza e ingenio. Era un chico listo, mucho más de lo que sus hermanos habían dado a entender, y se dio cuenta de que estando en su compañía durante un rato había dejado de pensar en Riva.

 

* * *

 

    Harry estaba en el vagón, riendo sin parar con las ocurrencias de la nueva amiga que Ginny les había presentado a él y a Neville, que se les había unido en el vagón: Luna Lovegood. Lo primero que le había preguntado al verle era que si su color de piel se debía al picotazo de un duende con un nombre impronunciable. Cuando Harry le explicó amablemente que era bronceado, ella sólo sonrió y asintió, diciendo que esa era su segunda opción. Era muy simpática y algo excéntrica, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar?   
  


Ron y Hermione llegaron después de que pasase el carrito con las golosinas, y entre bocados fueron contando todo lo que había pasado en la reunión.

    

—Pensaba que Arorn MacLelan era el prefecto de Slytherin —dijo Ginny, sorprendida.

    —Desapareció a finales del año pasado —La voz de Luna surgió de detrás de la revista—. Nadie ha vuelto a verlo desde entonces.  
  
    —Es cierto —Hermione cogió otra empanadilla dulce con delicadeza—. Draco me estuvo contando la historia en la reunión. Por eso nombraron a Angelo y a Skie Premios Anuales, se ve que el año pasado pasó algo gordo con Arorn y ellos dos ayudaron a evitar que fuese aún peor de lo que fue.  
  
    Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que la muchacha acababa de contarles, hasta que la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
    —Así que “Draco” te lo ha contado —La malicia en su voz era tan notoria como la diversión—. ¿Para cuando haréis público vuestro noviazgo?  
    —Lo estamos reservando para cuando Ron y tú anunciéis el vuestro —Hermione se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba, molesta, apoyada en una de las paredes del vagón junto a la puerta.  
  
    El pelirrojo escupió la rana de chocolate que tenía a medio comer cuando escuchó a su amiga decir aquello, y la miró, dolido.  
    —¡Eh! Que yo no he dicho nada.  
    —Tienes razón, Ron, lo siento. Es que tu amigo me saca de mis casillas con sus estupideces.  
    —Vamos, Hermione, no te pongas así —Harry se acercó a ella, conciliador—. Sólo era una broma. Ya sabes que Malfoy saca lo peor de mí.  
    —Es mi amigo, Harry.  
    —Lo sé —Había llegado a su lado—. Pero siempre hemos sido nosotros tres, y no llevo bien compartirte —Su voz se había tornado mucho más amigable cuando se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
    La puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndolos en esa postura tan fácilmente malinterpretable.  
    —¿Tu madre no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta, Malfoy? —La voz de Harry se había tornado dura al decir la frase, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos.  
    —¿Algo que ocultar, Potter? —La mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione mientras su voz destilaba veneno—. Venía a por Granger y Weasley para la ronda.

—¿Ahora vuelve a ser Granger?—Harry se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

    —¿Queréis dejar de portaros como un par de gilipollas? —Hermione se deshizo del agarre con un manotazo, y cogiendo a Ron de la mano salió por la puerta del vagón, diciendo maldiciones en tres idomas diferentes.  
  
    —¿Podemos hablar un momento, Potter? —Su mirada seguía fija en la espalda de la chica que se alejaba por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, seguida por el pelirrojo.  
    —Creo que será lo mejor, Malfoy.  
  
    Salieron al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, y se quedaron mirándose. Hacía muchos años que no estaban a solas. Eran prácticamente igual de altos, con una complexión parecida, frente a frente. El pelo de uno tan negro como rubio era el del otro, verde contra gris en un duelo de miradas. Demasiados reproches, demasiado orgullo, demasiado críos aún para saber que en el fondo eran muy parecidos.  
  
    —Quizás por su bien —empezó a decir Harry.  
    —No amigos, claro.  
    —Claro —se apresuró a estar de acuerdo el moreno.  
    —Podríamos ser cordiales.  
    —Creo que eso podría conseguirlo.  
    —Somos caballeros —Una sonrisa casi asomó a los labios de Draco al decirlo.  
    —Somos ingleses.  
    —Por Hermione.  
    —Porque ambos la queremos.  
    —¿Lo admites?  
    —Tengo ojos.  
    —Y gafas.  
    —No empieces.  
    —Viejas costumbres, Potter —El rubio lo miró evaluandolo y una sonrisa socarrona asomó a sus labios—. Por cierto, bonito bronceado.  
    —Muchas gracias —Por mucho que intentó contenerse no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Aquel capullo tenía gracia cuando quería.  
  
    Ambos se dieron la mano para sellar el trato. Harry volvió al vagón, mientras Draco se apresuraba, intentando alcanzar a una enfurecida Hermione.  
  
    Logró alcanzarlos tres vagones más adelante, y sólo gracias a que la chica les estaba echando la bronca a unos niños de primero por hacer demasiado ruido. No era propio de Hermione ser tan brusca con los pequeños. En ese momento vio acercarse por el pasillo a Daphne, y, dándole las gracias a Morgana, se acercó a Hermione y la cogió fuertemente de los hombros.  
  
    —Acompáñame, Granger. Greengrass y Weasley se harán cargo de esto. Tenemos que hablar.  
    —¡Déjame! —empezó a protestar ella, peleando ante el agarre.  
    —¿Este es el ejemplo que das a los pequeños? ¿Peleas injustificadas y abuso de autoridad porque estás enfadada? Tu cabreo es conmigo. Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo y así podrás pagarla con el responsable, no con una panda de enanos que apenas si te llegan a la cintura. Muy valiente, muy Gryffindor —Ella acusó el golpe de sus palabras al instante, quedándose quieta y dejándose guiar. Llegaron a un vagón vacío y polvoriento, donde se almacenaban cosas de limpieza. Malfoy abrió la puerta, la hizo entrar y después la cerró con un hechizo. Se la quedó mirando en la penumbra, y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que la tuviese contra la puerta, besándola con desesperación.  
  
    —¡Por Merlín! Minue —Sus labios hicieron el camino desde su boca a su oído deteniéndose en su barbilla—. Desde el otro día en ese maldito callejón no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú —Su boca insaciable la devoraba entre susurros, y aunque una parte de Hermione quería parar y hablar, la otra hacía que sus dedos se enroscasen en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella.  
  
    —Espera.  
    —Por Circe, no me hagas esto ahora o me moriré —La voz sollozante de Draco hizo que ella lo mirase mal por un momento.  
    —Tenemos que cambiarnos, Draco. Te prometo que mañana por la tarde me tendrás para ti solo. De verdad.  
  
    —Aún me debes una recompensa por la falta de cartas en verano. Quizás me la cobre entonces —respondió él, recobrando el aplomo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y volvía a peinarse—. ¿Por qué siempre me despeinas tanto?  
  
    —Me gusta el tacto de tu pelo —empezó a decir mientras se metía la camiseta dentro de los vaqueros—. Sentir cómo se desliza entre mis dedos... —Su voz bajó un poco, haciéndose más vibrante, mientras su respiración se tornaba más pesada y profunda—. Su suavidad. Es como seda...   
  
    Él la observaba, con la boca repentinamente seca. Se acercó a ella y, volviendo a sacarle la camiseta de dentro de los vaqueros, le pasó una mano lentamente por la espalda.  
    —¡Draco! Tengo que irme.  
    —La próxima vez, piénsatelo antes de describirme con detalles cómo le haces el amor a mi pelo.  
  
    Consiguió retenerla cinco minutos más de suspiros y besos dulces, pero al final tuvieron que separarse, no sin antes prometerse que volverían a verse esa misma noche, cuando todos se hubiesen ido a la cama. Aunque Hermione intentó que quedasen al día siguiente, el muchacho se mostró inflexible, o iba a verlo esa noche o él mismo buscaría la manera de colarse en la torre de Gryffindor para buscarla.  
    

Harry bajó del tren junto con Luna, Neville y Ginny. Tuvieron que llevar entre los cuatro el equipaje de Ron y Hermione, que debían vigilar que los más pequeños subiesen a los botes. Mentalmente, se fue haciendo a la idea de lo que venía, pero nunca era fácil para él enfrentarse a los thestrals. Desde la primera vez que los vio, en su segundo año en el colegio, el momento de coger los carruajes era el más duro para él. Le recordaba por qué era capaz de ver a las criaturas cuando otros no podían, la charla que había tenido con su madre, cuando Lily le explicó que era debido a que James, su padre, había sido asesinado frente a él cuando sólo era un bebé. Tomó aire, dándose valor. Volviendo a recordarse que ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, sino hacerle frente. Y entonces, notó una mano cogiendo la suya.

 

—Luna también puede verlos —La voz de Ginny le llegó acompañada de su sonrisa, aun a pesar de todo el alboroto que los rodeaba. La pelirroja señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y allí Lovegood asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

 

—Son simpáticos, aunque tengan esa pinta tan poco amigable.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de Luna, saber que ella los veía era en cierto modo algo que los unía. Se abrieron paso a trompicones entre la gente, hasta que consiguieron entrar en un carruaje vacío.

 

Ron avanzaba entre la multitud, destacando por su altura y color de pelo. Le hicieron señas para que los encontrase. Hermione venía junto a él muy agobiada, buscando a su gato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo llevaba. Subieron todos juntos en el carruaje y fueron hacia el colegio, hablando de lo extraño que era que Hagrid aún no hubiese regresado.

 

La Ceremonia de Selección y la cena pasaron rápidamente para Hermione. Sólo prestó atención al discurso de Umbridge, notando como la presión sanguínea le subía al oír a aquella arpía. Se apresuró a explicarle a Ron y a Harry lo que había querido decir con toda aquella sarta de imbecilidades. Cuando la cena acabó, acompañaron a los pequeños a la sala común, y aunque se moría por irse a la cama, se encaminó hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. No quedaba casi nadie en la sala común, y su insignia de prefecta le daba una cierta libertad para deambular por el colegio fuera de horas sin responder preguntas.

  
    Se movió rápido por los pasillos, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Aun teniendo una excusa plausible, prefería que no la pillasen merodeando, así que cuando llegó al despacho que usaban para estudiar, entró rápidamente, cerró la puerta, y se apoyó contra la madera, respirando agitadamente.  
  
    Notó más que oyó cómo Draco se cernía sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola.  
    —Me encanta tenerte así, Minue. Jadeante y sin aliento entre mis brazos.

—¿Te has divertido mucho llamándome así todo este tiempo? —Ella escondió la cara en su pecho—. Hasta que no vi el emblema de los Black y su “Toujours pur” no me di cuenta —Tomó aire—. ¡Me has estado llamando gatita un año!

 

Él no lo negó, sólo la abrazó un poco más fuerte, mientras se le escapaba la risa.

—Es un sobrenombre perfecto para ti, Minue. Y nunca intenté ocultarlo. Tenías todas las pistas justo delante de las narices.

 

—Muy bien, te concedo eso. Yo seré Minue. Después de todo, ya me he acostumbrado a que me llames así —concedió ella, magnánima—. Siempre y cuando tú seas Sionnach.            — ¿Qué significa?

—Yo tardé un año en descubrirlo. Investiga, Malfoy, investiga —Aunque apenas había luz en la habitación, Draco pudo ver su sonrisa brillar en la penumbra. Sin poder ni querer resistirse más, se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación, y tiró de su mano, acercándola.

 

—Seguro que tardo menos que tú en descubrirlo.

—Yo no lo intentaba, pero acepto la apuesta. Si aciertas lo que significa antes de fin de curso...

—Me darás un día completo para mí. Sin clases, sin Potter, sin Weasley y sin estudios. Mis planes, mis reglas.

 

—Está bien —accedió ella tras pensarlo un momento, terminando de acercársele y sentándose en su regazo—. Tú ganas, Sionnach.

 

La primera semana de clase empezó mucho más fuerte de lo esperado, los profesores no dejaban de advertirles sobre la importancia de los TIMOS y el número de tareas no paraba de aumentar. Así que Draco y Hermione pasaban cada hora libre estudiando, tratando de ponerse al día, lo cual no era fácil, pues además de los deberes tenían sus obligaciones como prefectos. Y no sólo era eso, las murmuraciones acerca de Harry, el castigo que se había ganado por enfrentarse a Umbridge, la prueba de quidditch del viernes y la cantidad ingente de gorros de lana que tejía para los elfos estaban acabando con la salud de Hermione.

 

La tarde caía sobre Escocia, debían llevar unas cuatro horas encerrados entre pergaminos y libros, cuando Draco decidió que era suficiente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se levantó de la silla, se colocó tras ella y empezó a masajear su cuello—. Pareces agotada. No me gusta verte así.

—No sé si puedo hablar de esto contigo —Había cerrado los ojos, recostándose en la silla.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, Minue.

—Harry lo está pasando mal por toda la basura que el profeta está diciendo de él.

—Algo he leído.

—El Ministerio se niega a reconocer que Quien-tú-ya-sabes ha vuelto... por eso nos han colocado a la sapo en el colegio.

—También he oído la que montasteis Potter, Weasley y tú en clase de Umbridge. Deberíais tener más cuidado.

 

Ella se giró a medias en la silla, mirándolo a los ojos, y la pregunta que desde finales del curso pasado había estado flotando entre ellos salió a relucir.

—¿De parte de quién estás tú, Draco?

 

—No es tan sencillo, Hermione —Bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarla. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Una cosa era ser amigos en el colegio y otra, el mundo real. Las cosas eran mucho más complejas de lo que parecían a simple vista, había muchos más intereses de los que ella, con su idealismo, podría llegar a entender nunca.

 

—En realidad, sí lo es. Pronto tendrás que tomar una decisión. O algún día te encontrarás tras una máscara, apuntándome con una varita.

 

Sintió el golpe casi como algo físico. No porque fuese mentira, al contrario, por la verdad que sus palabras encerraban. Veía día a día cómo Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle iban cambiando, transformándose en aquello a lo que él y Nott se negaban a ser. Como el plan que habían montado para amargarle el entrenamiento a Weasley esa misma tarde. Intentaba mantenerse neutral, pero veía como Slytherin se dividía, en parte por su culpa, en dos grupos: los neutrales y los partidarios. Y él ya no podía estar con el Lord.

 

La chica se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas en la mochila de cualquier manera.

—Hermione, espera, no lo entiendes...

 

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO? —Draco retrocedió un paso, era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada en mucho tiempo—. ¡Explícamelo! Tú que tienes todas las respuestas —Había empezado a llorar, y se acercaba a él amenazándolo con un dedo—. Da igual cuánto me esfuerce, lo lista que sea, las notas que saque, para los de tu clase nunca seré mejor que un trozo de mierda pegada en vuestros lujosos zapatos. ¿Sabes lo que tengo que sacrificar para estar aquí? Apenas veo a mis padres, me mato a estudiar para aprender lo que vosotros sabéis desde la cuna. ¡Pero nunca seré más que una maldita sangre sucia! —Había resbalado hasta el suelo y se habia quedado allí sentada, con la cara entre las manos y convulsionada por violentos sollozos. Draco sintió cómo su corazón se partía al verla así, pues sabía que en gran medida él era uno de los que con su estupidez había contribuido a que se sintiese de ese modo.

 

Se aproximó lentamente, como quien se acerca a un animal furioso y asustado. Ella lo rechazó un par de veces, dándole fuertes manotazos, pero al final dejó que la abrazase.

—Vamos, Minue, sabes que ya no pienso así —La abrazaba por la espalda, dándole pequeños besos en el alborotado cabello—. Me educaron para ser un gilipollas, dame un poco de crédito por superarlo.

—Aún tienes miedo, Draco.

—Claro que tengo miedo. Los conozco, no juegan limpio. Doy gracias a que con mi padre encerrado y mi madre en el continente estoy fuera de su radar, pero estoy acojonado de que llegue el día en que se acuerden de mí, porque no sé si tendré opción a negarme.

 

—Siempre hay opción —Su voz fue apenas un murmullo en la creciente oscuridad que los envolvía.

—Eso es muy Gryffindor, Minue. Muy equivocado, muy estúpido y muy Gryffindor.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados, mirando cómo el sol descendía entre las montañas, como una perfecta metáfora de sus días juntos.

   

      
      
   


	9. Capítulo 4 libro 5

El día había amanecido soleado, uno de esos pocos días que debían de quedar antes de que Escocia los hundiese de lleno en las lluvias a las que los tenía acostumbrados en esas fechas. Era domingo, así que, aunque Harry tenía una montaña de deberes por hacer, pensó que seguro que podía robar un par de horas para salir a volar. Necesitaba descargar un poco de energía después de la semana de mierda que llevaba. La mano aún le ardía por el castigo de Umbridge, a pesar de la insistencia de Ron y Hermione se había negado a irle con el cuento a su madre. Ella tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

 

Bajó a desayunar al gran comedor con sus amigos. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y, como cada día desde que habían vuelto al colegio, Ginny le acercó un vaso de zumo de forma casual; y, como cada día, ocultando una sonrisa, bebió.

 

Sabía que no era ningún filtro amoroso, pues no había desarrollado ninguna obsesión insana por la pequeña de los Weasley, no se sentía diferente, además de que el zumo estaba buenisimo, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Así que, cuando terminaron de desayunar, aprovechó que Hermione se marchaba a estudiar con Draco y Ron se iba a la biblioteca refunfuñando algo de amigas traidoras que no dejan copiar, para arrinconar a la pelirroja.

  
    —Confiesa, Ginevra. —La tenía atrapada contra una pared. Con los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza y ligeramente inclinado sobre ella para que pudiese oírlo a pesar de hablar apenas en murmullos.  
  
    —No me intimidas, Potter. Tengo seis hermanos mayores, los gemelos entre ellos. —A pesar de la brabuconada, Harry pudo ver cómo se ponía nerviosa.  
  


—Sólo quiero saber qué me pones cada mañana en el zumo, Weasley —continuó, empezando a alejarse, pero la mano de ella lo cogió por el jersey, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¿Qué crees que es? —Sus narices se rozaban y Harry podía notar el dulce aliento de la muchacha.

 

“Es la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo y sólo tiene catorce años.”

—No es un filtro amoroso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Ella sonreía, divertida.

—Estamos aquí, hablando, en lugar de metidos en un armario escobero.

“Quizás sí que hubiese algo de poción en mi zumo, ahora mismo me muero de ganas de meterla en un escobero y comérmela a besos.”

 

—Cuéntame sobre esos armarios. —Seguía sonriendo... ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo así? Las chicas de catorce años no deberían sonreír de esa manera, no cuando son las hermanas pequeñas de tu mejor amigo y eso está empezando a darte igual.

 

—Nunca he estado en ninguno. —“Muy bien, Harry, mantén la calma como si hablases del tiempo”—. Pero me han comentado que son sitios muy frecuentados por las parejitas de Hogwarts.

 

—¿Sí? —Ginny abrió muchísimo los ojos, fingiendo inocencia—. ¿Y qué podrían ir a hacer allí?

“Merlín, ayúdame.”

—He oído rumores. —Su tono se volvió conspirador.

—Interesante. —Ginny se apoyó cómodamente contra la pared y se puso una mano bajo la barbilla—. Tengo una idea. ¿Te animas a un experimento a lo Ravenclaw, Harry?

—Explícate.

 

—Ninguno de los dos ha estado nunca en uno de esos famosos armarios, vayamos a uno, entremos, y descubramos qué es lo que los hace tan especiales. —El tono desenfadado de la muchacha casi lo engañó. Casi. Pero era la ocasión perfecta para divertirse un poco. Le gustaba la nueva Ginny y quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llevar la “broma” antes de pararle los pies. O eso se repetía a sí mismo, que era la única razón por la que quería hacer aquello.

 

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Ahora mismo me apetece muchísimo ver un armario por dentro.

 

Encontraron uno un poco más abajo en ese mismo pasillo, esperaron a que no pasase nadie y se metieron dentro. Era bastante estrecho, no demasiado cómodo, y más si intentabas no rozarte demasiado con la otra persona.

 

—Quizás si nos acercamos un poco. —Apenas podía ver a Ginny en la oscuridad, pero su voz le llegó nerviosa, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a su jersey.

 

—Claro. —Le costaba tragar. Debería ponerle fin a aquello. Iba a ponerle fin a aquello. Solo necesitaba un par de minutos más.

 

La puerta se abrió, deslumbrándolos por completo.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una razón perfectamente válida para que vosotros dos estéis encerrados aquí. —Ron sonaba más divertido que enfadado, y eso fue un alivio para todos—. Pero entenderéis que es mi deber como prefecto y hermano advertiros de que os dejeis de tonterías y salgáis ahora mismo.

 

—¿Tu deber? Venga, Ronnie, no me hagas reír. Soy tu hermana, a mí no me engañas.

—Vale, me aburría en la biblioteca —confesó el pelirrojo—. Por eso he vuelto a buscaros y os he visto meteros aquí.

 

—Eso ya me suena más creíble. ¿Puedes darnos diez minutos más a Harry y a mí?

—Que sean cinco —respondió, cerrando la puerta—. Y nada de besos —les llegó su voz amortiguada por la madera.

Ambos rieron, azorados.

—Bueno, Potter, ¿ya has averiguado qué es lo que pongo en tu bebida? —La muchacha conjuró un Lumos y se quedó mirándolo, con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —Se separó de ella un poco, intentando recuperar el aire que había abandonado sus pulmones.

 

—Es una tontería. Me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo. —Harry alzó una ceja animándola a continuar, sonriendo al ver cómo se ruborizaba—. Ayuda a mantener tu... bueno, tu... —La mano de la chica se posó sobre su mejilla, acariciando, distraída, su piel.

 

—¿El bronceado? ¿Todo esto es para que no se me vaya el bronceado? —Harry empezó a reír sin querer ni poder evitarlo.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es para una pelirroja tener ese tono de piel?

—Sí, mi madre es pelirroja, lo he heredado —Le recordó él, dejando de reír.

Se quedaron mirándose.

 

—Acéptalo, Gin. En un par de semanas volveré a estar paliducho, con poción o sin ella. —Harry abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso con caballerosidad—. Pero tengo una idea. Conociendote, habrás comprado como para un año. Así que haremos lo siguiente: ambos la tomaremos, y cuando empiece a hacer buen tiempo iremos juntos a entrenar al exterior. De esa manera venceremos los genes pelirrojos. ¿Trato hecho? —Harry extendió la mano, con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Trato hecho —contestó ella, dándole la mano con energía.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana haciendo trabajos en la biblioteca, pese a los continuos bufidos de Ron. Harry quería salir a volar esa tarde después de comer y sabía que el único modo de sacar tiempo era adelantando algo del trabajo acumulado.

 

No vieron a Hermione en el Gran Comedor. No era la primera vez que se saltaba alguna comida y, al no ver al Slytherin en su mesa, Harry imaginó que habrían pasado a primera hora y habrían cogido algo fácil de llevar para seguir estudiando en su “guarida”, como Ron la llamaba. Vaya par de empollones. Las notas de Draco hasta el año pasado habían sido como las suyas, mejores en unas asignaturas, mediocres en otras, pero desde que él y Hermione se habían hecho amigos, la influencia de la chica se había dejado notar, y ahora el Slytherin tenía casi tan buenas notas como su amiga.  

 

Miraba por la ventana, distraído; el exterior parecía llamarlo, hacía demasiado buen día como para ignorarlo.

 

—¿No es esa Hermione? —La voz preocupada de Ginny se coló entre sus planes de huida, y giró la cabeza justo para ver cómo su amiga se dirigía hacia ellos con cara preocupada, acompañada de Malfoy, que no parecía estar mucho más contento.

 

En apenas un minuto llegaron a donde se encontraban reunidos.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —Ron miraba al rubio con ira mal disimulada.

—Yo estoy bien, cuéntales lo que me has dicho.

—Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas, no soy un elfo doméstico, a los que tratarías con más cortesía.

—Draco, por favor, repíteles lo que me has contado —El tono cansado de la chica dejaba poco lugar para las bromas.

 

—Muy bien —Hizo una pausa dramática—Nos han comunicado que se nos va a unir una nueva alumna a la casa de las serpientes. Viene trasladada desde Alaska.

 

Hermione clavó su mirada en Harry, y este tragó saliva. No podía ser, era demasiada coincidencia, y, sobre todo, ella era muggle. Claro que, para Natalie, el propio Harry era un chico normal y corriente, no vas por ahí confesando que eres un mago a la primera de cambio.

 

—Continúa, por favor, Draco. —La voz de la muchacha era apenas un susurro compungido.

—Ah, sí. Su nombre es Natalie, Natalie Mattews.

 

Sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su cara. Era su nombre. Tenía que ser ella. ¿Natalie en Hogwarts? ¿En Slytherin? Tuvo que apoyarse contra el muro para no caerse. Cerró los ojos, tomando aire profundamente, y fue entonces cuando empezó a oír las carcajadas.

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe. A la primera que vio fue a Hermione, que se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, intentando tapar sin éxito las carcajadas, mientras buscaba apoyo en el brazo de Malfoy, que lo miraba todo con irónico interés; los hermanos Weasley estaban a un paso de caerse al suelo y rodar de la risa.

 

—Sois unos cabrones —dijo el moreno, volviendo a recuperar el color poco a poco—. Casi me matáis del susto. Hermione, no me esperaba que colaborases en algo así.

 

—¿Colaborar? ¡Ha sido idea suya! —Ron ayudaba a su hermana a calmarse, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda—. Pero hay que reconocer que sin Malfoy no hubiese colado.

El aludido alzó una ceja y aumentó su sonrisa, haciendo su petulancia aún más patente.

 

—Malfoy, has estado genial, choca esos cinco. —La pequeña de los Weasley se acercó al rubio con la mano en alto, y por un momento pareció que se iba a quedar sola en el gesto.

—¡Por Circe! Ver la cara de Potter ha merecido la pena, venga esos cinco, pelirroja. —Ginny saltó, y chocaron las manos sin dejar de reír.

 

—Bueno, panda de malos amigos —hizo una pausa, aún sonriendo— y Malfoy. —Le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza educada, que el otro devolvió—. ¿Quién se viene al campo de quidditch a pagar por esta ofensa? Podemos hacer dos equipos.

 

—¿Te animas, Sly? Vamos, ayúdame a patearles el culo a estos inútiles. —Ginny le sonreía, animándolo.

 

—No pueden. —La voz de Hermione sonó tajante.

—¿CÓMO? —Una cabeza rubia y una pelirroja se volvieron a mirarla.

—Angelo ha convocado una reunión extraordinaria, tenemos que ir —explicó ella, despacio, como si hablase con niños.

 

Los chicos se miraron, desolados; hacía un día genial, probablemente el último, y no tenían ganas de pasarlo encerrados en una reunión escuchando a los delegados decir estupideces, era tan injusto. De pronto, algo brilló a la vez en los ojos grises y en los azules, como si hubiesen compartido una idea.

 

—Podríamos pelearnos. —Ron sonreía ante la idea.

—Nada exagerado. —Draco asintió, masajeándose la barbilla.

—Sólo una pequeña bronca.

—Nos castigarían unos cuantos viernes.

—Pero valdría la pena. —Ron miró por la ventana al decir la última frase, dejando escapar un suspiro soñador.

 

Ambos sonreían satisfechos, y empezaron a echar manos a sus varitas.

—Os estoy escuchando, tarados. —Hermione se puso de puntillas, agarrando a cada uno de una oreja—. Iréis a esa reunión, y no quiero oír más estupideces de peleas, ¿me habéis entendido?

 

—Sí —contestaron los dos mirando al suelo.

—Pues vamos, andando.

Se marcharon por el pasillo. Hermione bastante enfadada, seguida por los dos chicos, cabizbajos.

 

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quería ser prefecto?

—Totalmente.

—¿Una carrera, Weasley? —preguntó Harry, cogiéndola por el cuello y alborotándole el pelo—. Podemos coger prestada la Saeta de tu hermano, no creo que vaya a necesitarla.

—Me parece una plan perfecto, Potter —respondió la muchacha, radiante de felicidad.

 

* * *

 

Llevaban casi un mes de curso, las clases de la tarde del viernes habían terminado, dando paso a un fin de semana lleno de posibilidades. Draco avanzaba a paso rápido por los terrenos del castillo. A pesar del hechizo repelente del agua y del enorme paraguas, la tormenta lo estaba empezando a calar en algunos puntos. Pero tenía que hablar con Angelo. Las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez más raras con Hermione y evitar hablar del enorme elefante presente en la habitación no hacía más fácil no tropezar con él a cada paso. Además, la primera salida a Hogsmeade se acercaba, y ella le había pedido que se uniese a su loco club; y aunque debía reconocer que le apetecía mucho, estaba hecho un auténtico lío.

 

Llegó a las cercanías del campo de quidditch; Angelo estaba apoyado de forma indolente contra uno de los palos que sujetaban los aros de gol, mientras miraba moverse a Skie, sin verla, totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No entendía aquella costumbre que tenía la principessa de bailar bajo las tormentas, debían de ser costumbres galesas y, bueno, comparadas con algunas de las cosas que hacían sus familiares, no era quién para juzgar.

 

Se acercó a Angelo con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Alexandretti. ¿Qué tal el espectáculo?

—Empieza a tornarse repetitivo. Pero sospecho que tú no has venido por eso.

—No. ¿Estás solo? —Malfoy miró alrededor. Desde el ataque sufrido por los premios anuales el verano pasado, algunos Slytherins se turnaban para no dejarlos solos cuando estaban en el exterior.

 

—Nott y Greengrass están al otro lado del campo. —El italiano señaló a través de la lluvia un par de siluetas borrosas sentadas muy juntas en las gradas, bajo un enorme paraguas.

 

—¿Daphne? —Draco estaba bastante asombrado de que su compañera prefecta hubiese salido como apoyo. Siempre criticaba a Skie por aquellas “costumbres de Diva” como ella las llamaba, decía que de tanto oírle decir a Alexandretti que era una princesa al final se lo había creído. Una de las veces, la propia aludida, al escucharla, no había podido evitar darle la razón, pero había seguido con sus manías.

—No, la pequeña. Astoria.

—¿Has traído a una cría de tercero como refuerzo?

 

—Esa cría de tercero podría patearte el culo. Los Greengrass no escatiman en tutores para sus niñas. —Angelo se giró a mirarlo—. ¿Has venido a criticarme o querías algo más?

 

Draco le contó lo que Hermione planeaba, sus dudas respecto a unirse a ellos ¿De qué serviría luchar ahora con los buenos si el día de mañana los obligaban a unirse al otro bando?

 

—Yo me uniré a ellos —dijo el premio anual con seguridad—. Y seguro que ella hace lo mismo. Ojalá nosotros hubiésemos estado preparados en su momento. —El muchacho suspiró hondo—. Te aseguro que si llega el día en que tengas que enfrentarte a ellos agradecerás todo lo que Potter haya podido enseñarte, es el único que le ha pateado los cojones al Lord.

 

—Por mucho que me joda reconocerle nada a cara rajada, eso es cierto.

 

—Creo que es hora de que la casa de las serpientes empiece a reclamar su parte de heroicidad, no podemos dejar que el resto de las casas nos roben todo el mérito.

—Eso jamás —contestó el rubio, haciendo gala de todo su orgullo Malfoy.

 

Esa noche, Angelo dio un pequeño discurso en la sala común. Había llegado el momento en que los Slytherins dejasen de dividirse en dos grupos: partidarios y neutrales, a partir de ese momento, serían como cualquier otra casa, donde los tres grupos bullían en un enorme crisol del que podía salir cualquier cosa.

 

Las noches empezaban a ser más frías en el castillo, y eso se notaba en las rondas. Ron reía con las historias que le contaba su compañera; no podía creer que se sintiese tan a gusto con una chica que no fuese su hermana o Hermione. Al principio se enfadó cuando ella le contó que había sido idea de los gemelos que le ayudase un poco en las tareas de prefecto, pero ahora, después de conocerla, estaba casi por agradecérselo, casi. Ser el más pequeño de los varones Weasley era una auténtica pesadilla, siempre a la sombra de sus “talentosos” hermanos. Pero cuando estaba con Skie se podía permitir ser él mismo; además, ella le ayudaba a tener la seguridad en sí mismo que siempre le había faltado, sobre todo frente a Blaise y Pansy, que ese año estaban especialmente pesados.

 

—Mierda. —La chica paró de caminar en seco, haciendo que el pelirrojo casi la arrollase. Levantó la vista para comprobar qué había alterado tanto a su nueva amiga. Doblando la esquina venían Diana De la Rosa, una compañera de Gryffindor de sexto; y una chica que le sonaba, pero no conseguía localizar.

 

—¿Tienes algún problema con Diana? Es bastante maja.

—Con ella no. Con la chica que la acompaña. Riva Silvercrown. —Hay muchas maneras de decir un nombre. Con cariño, como él decía el de Harry, con esa amalgama de adoración y vergüenza que esconde mil sentimientos que aún no se tienen claros, como decía el de Hermione, o con una aleación perfecta de amor incondicional y fastidio, como decía el de sus hermanos. Pero nunca había oído pronunciar un nombre con el sonido del más puro dolor resonando en cada sílaba, como Skie acababa de decir el nombre de esa chica.

 

Ron no era bueno con los sentimientos, Hermione se encargaba de recordárselo continuamente, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que ahí había pasado algo gordo. Por desgracia, era tarde como para correr en dirección contraria.

 

—Buenas noches, Diana, Riva. Es un poco tarde para andar fuera de vuestras salas comunes, chicas. —La voz de Skie sonó cordial, sin rastro de nada que no fuese sincera preocupación.

 

—Lo siento, Skie. Nos hemos entretenido, fuimos a la biblioteca después de cenar, ya nos íbamos. —Diana le contestó con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Buenas noches, Ron. ¿Cómo llevas lo de la prefectura?

 

—Es un poco latazo a veces, pero con una profe como Skie, no puedo quejarme. —Ron le sonrió de vuelta, intentando disolver un poco la incomodidad.

—Si, todo el colegio sabe lo que te esta enseñando. —El murmullo fue perfectamente audible, dejándolos a todos helados.

 

—Riva, como premio anual me debes un respeto. —El tono era gélido.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tutearme. —La Ravenclaw salió completamente de entre las sombras, y fue la primera vez que Ron pudo verla bien. Era preciosa. Alta, no tanto como su amiga, pero casi, tenía un buen cuerpo (para qué negarlo) que se apreciaba a pesar del jersey dos tallas más grande. Su pelo era largo, liso y tan pelirrojo como el del propio Ron, y sus ojos igual de azules. Tenían que ser familia, aunque si era sangrepura, seguro que eran primos de algún tipo. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Angelo: Riva era la pelirroja que se le había atragantado a Skie.

 

—Como prefieras. Me debes un respeto, Silvercrown, ahora soy Premio Anual. Ya sabes, por servicios al colegio.

—¿Ahora llaman así a abrirse de piernas?

El golpe fue tan bajo, tan repentino, que el silencio se volvió denso. Diana estaba atónita. Riva estaba rara desde final del curso pasado, ¿pero quién no con todo lo que había ocurrido? Aun así, esto era demasiado incluso para ella...

 

Ron se acercó a Skie, sujetándola suavemente por la cintura; necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas o ahogaría a aquella pelirroja insoportable. Conocia la “reputación” de Skie, siempre corrían rumores acerca de las Slytherins y más si eran tan guapas como ella, pero  cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a la chica sabría que todas aquellas tonterías eran mentira.

 

—Diana, cuéntaselo... —La voz de Hidden no mostraba ni la más mínima tonalidad fuera de su sitio, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

 

—No quiero escucharlo. —Riva ardía de furia contenida, por mucho que intentase demostrar lo contrario.

 

—Muy bien, cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw. —La pelirroja se dio la vuelta como si aquello no le importase—. Y, por supuesto, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

 

—Dios mío... van a matarme. —El susurro de Diana, medio en castellano, era de puro terror. Era una estudiante media, no jugaba al quidditch, ni destacaba en nada, lo prefería así. Después del año anterior (mejor conocido como el de los prefectos) prefería confundirse con los ladrillos de las paredes; no había modo en que pudiese recuperar esos puntos.

 

Riva se volvió, fulminando a la Slytherin con la mirada; la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no dejaría a su amiga en la estacada de esa manera, y su sonrisa de suficiencia lo demostraba.

 

—Está bien. Oiré vuestra “apasionante historia”.

—Skie —Diana suspiró sonoramente—. No tengo ningún problema en contarlo, si es lo que deseas,  pero la mitad de un pasillo no me parece el mejor lugar. Ya sabes que nos pidieron discreción. Podríamos ir a algún lugar más apartado.

 

—Iremos a la sala de prefectos, nadie nos molestará allí.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la habitación donde solían celebrarse las reuniones.  

Skie abrió la puerta, se sentaron; tras aclararse la voz un par de veces, Diana comenzó a hablar.

 

* * *

 

**Finales del curso pasado, Torneo de los Cuatro Magos.**

 

La mayoría de, por no decir todo, el colegio estaba sentado en el antiguo campo de quidditch ahora convertido en laberinto, animando a sus campeones. Debería estar ahí, debería animar a Harry junto al resto de su casa, pero no se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas. Así que estaba sola, en el otro extremo del castillo, con la vista perdida entre las páginas de un viejo libro, haciendo como que leía.

 

Todo era demasiado reciente: el dolor, la humillación, el sentirse usada y terriblemente estúpida. “Se supone que los Gryffindor no tienen prejuicios, que están por encima de ellos. Una mierda. Somos tan capullos como todos los demás, con nuestra alta moral y nuestros ideales, mirando por encima del hombro y juzgando demasiado pronto al resto sólo por el color de su túnica”. —Sus pensamientos corrían cada vez más veloces y furiosos—. ”Pues ahí lo tienes, De la Rosa. Dejaste de lado a un túnica verde por miedo al que dirán y te fuiste con el chico bueno de azul, que no sólo te usó para vengarse del primero sino que además te puso tantas veces los cuernos que podrían crear un nuevo animal mitológico en tu honor llamado ciervauro. Muy bien, Diana. Muy bien”. —Empezó a aplaudirse a ella misma con lentitud.

 

—Debe de ser una gran escena para merecerse tu aplauso, Leoncita. —Esa voz, ese modo de llamarla y esa chulería sólo podían significar una cosa: Gawyn McLogan, prefecto de Slytherin (alias túnica verde en sus pensamientos), se había acercado en silencio, pillándola, como siempre, en el peor momento. Intentó recomponerse lo mejor posible.

 

—Era un aplauso irónico. La protagonista acaba de tomar una decisión bastante estúpida. —”Buenos reflejos”. No levantó la mirada del libro, no se veía capaz de enfrentarlo.

 

—Parece fascinante, cuéntame mas.— El muchacho se sentó junto a ella en el banco, mirando el libro con interés. “Joder, qué bien huele. Se me había olvidado. Respira Diana, no, mala idea, contén el aire. Aparenta normalidad. Míralo. HAZ ALGO”. Llevaba sin verlo casi dos meses, desde que había roto con Aidan O’Neill, prefecto de quinto de Ravenclaw, capullo integral (alias túnica azul en su cabeza). Aprovechó para encerrarse en la biblioteca a preparar los TIMOs, y en el comedor se sentaba de espaldas al resto de las mesas. Seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba. Su pelo seguía siendo rubio, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa tenían ese punto canalla que tanto le había llamado la atención desde el principio.

 

—Ella se está dejando guiar por lo que le han contado los demás. —comenzó a explicar Diana, intentando mantener la calma—. Piensa que él es un arrogante, que la juzga inferior a causa de su familia. —No pudo evitar sonreír, divertida. No sería la primera vez que él la llamaba sangre sucia en una discusión acalorada—. Entonces comete el error de confiar en el hombre equivocado, todo palabras bonitas y traición. —La humillación y la ira habían vuelto con fuerza.

 

—¿Cómo se llama el libro?

—Orgullo y prejuicio, es de una escritora muggle llamada Jane Austen.

—Buen título, Leoncita. —Gawyn comenzó a reír, jovial—. Muy apropiado.

—Sí, lo es. —La risa consiguió llevarse parte del enfado—. ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el Torneo con los demás?

 

—No tengo muchas ganas de gente. —Miró al suelo por un momento—. Además, podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—No quiero ver a O'Neill. —La voz salió como un susurro furioso, y Gawyn le cogió la mano, despacio, intentando calmarla.

—Aidan es gilipollas, Diana. —Su voz fue un murmullo—. Pero debemos reconocer nuestra parte de culpa en lo que pasó. La mía por ser un snob más preocupado de tu estatus de sangre que de lo que sentía, y la tuya...

 

—La mía por fiarme más de un capullo Ravenclaw que de un Slytherin —terminó de decir. Parecía que, al ponerlo en palabras, por fin, una parte de la ira se hubiese marchado.

 

—He esperado a que las cosas se calmasen un poco para venir a hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar conmigo?

—¿Crees que podríamos intentarlo, mo cridhe? —La voz de Gawyn se había tornado apenas un susurro al decir la parte en gaélico. Diana notaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, ¿estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Podrían al fin tener su oportunidad?

—Apuesto a que ella le dice que no. —La voz de Alexandretti llegó, burlona, desde el camino.

—Si escucha la apuesta, no tiene sentido hacerla, estúpido. —Hidden lo empujó con el hombro.

 

—Angelo, Skie, siempre tan oportunos, queridos amigos. —Gawyn reía a pesar de sus palabras—. Íbamos a Hogsmeade a tomar algo, ¿vienes, Diana?

—¿Hoy hay salida?

—Vamos a escaparnos aprovechando todo lo del Torneo —confesó Angelo, conspirador—. Volveremos antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Pero... ¡vosotros dos sois prefectos! —Gawyn y Skie la miraron, sonriendo, mientras se encogían de hombros.

 

—Vamos, De la Rosa, ¿qué podría pasarnos? —Angelo la cogió por los hombros, y se la llevó medio a rastras hacia el pueblo.

 

Una vez que asimiló lo que estaban haciendo, se lo pasó genial. Fueron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo, y después a Honeydukes, donde compraron provisiones para la vuelta al colegio. Iban ya por el camino hacia Hogwarts, siguiendo a Angelo y Skie, que se habían adelantado un poco (imaginaba que para dejarles hablar), cuando todo sucedió.

 

Eran sólo cuatro, pero, al verlos, la sangre de Diana se heló por completo. Ella, como hija de muggles, era su principal objetivo. Sus amigos se agruparon de manera inconsciente a su alrededor. Sólo tenía quince años, aún había muchos hechizos que desconocía, mientras que ellos... Bueno, provenían de familias que llevaban entrenándolos para esto desde que habían podido sostener una varita.

 

Las máscaras plateadas reflejaban los últimos rayos de sol, y las túnicas negras se mecían al ritmo fúnebre del inexistente viento. Nadie hacía nada, sólo aguardaban a que alguien hiciese el siguiente movimiento.

 

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Creo que sabéis a qué hemos venido. —La voz opacada por la máscara sonaba casi risueña.

 

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero volveremos tranquilamente al colegio y aquí nadie dirá que os ha visto, ¿verdad? —Angelo sonó mucho menos divertido de lo que pretendía.

 

— No te hagas el listo conmigo, Alexandretti. Es hora de tomar partido. Eres casi un hombre.

 

—Déjanos en paz. —Skie salió en defensa de su amigo—. Mi padre sabrá de esto.

 

—Tu padre YA sabe de esto, preciosa. —La máscara se movió mirándola de arriba abajo—. Me han dicho que tienes cerebro. Una lástima, serás una bonita esposa para Alexandretti y parirás muchos hijos sangre pura, como debe ser. No hace falta que termines el colegio.

 

Los aludidos se miraron, mudos de asombro. Habían venido a por ellos, a reclutarlos; no es que no se lo esperasen hasta cierto punto, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado ese año. Y después de todo, sólo tenían dieciséis, esperaban contar aún con un último año de gracia antes de enfrentarse a la decisión de qué hacer con su vida.

 

—Irán sólo si quieren ir. —Gawyn parecía dispuesto a todo por defender a sus amigos.

 

—Vaya, vaya. McLogan se nos ha vuelto chulito. Ya nos había contado tu padre que tenías un año difícil, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos de regreso al buen camino.

 

Estaba aterrada. Podía ver las enormes vallas que marcaban las lindes del colegio desde allí, tan cerca, como burlándose de su estupidez por haberse escapado. Los tres chicos mayores parecían pensar algo parecido, pues poco a poco habían ido desplazándose hasta formar una barrera entre ella y las puertas.

 

—Corre, De la Rosa —susurró Skie—. El colegio esta lleno de aurores, trae a alguno antes de que nos maten a todos.

 

Empezó a correr, no por cobardía, sino porque sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenían de sobrevivir. Corrió como nunca, sacó su varita e invocó a su escoba, como Potter había hecho unos días atrás en el Torneo. Volando iría más rápido, volar era lo único que De la Rosa hacía realmente bien. Buscó a McGonagall, explicándole atropelladamente lo que ocurría, y en menos de quince minutos estaban de vuelta con unos diez aurores para cubrirles las espaldas.

 

No habían querido matarles, por eso seguían vivos. Sólo castigarles. Aun así, se notaba que habían dado más problemas de los que se esperaban, las señales de lucha estaban por todas partes. Los aurores redujeron a tres de ellos con facilidad, pero el líder escapó sin mirar atrás; los mortífagos no eran de hacer sacrificios por sus compañeros: si caías, te quedabas solo tirado en el suelo.

 

Estaban los tres desmadejados en el camino, como títeres a los que han cortado las cuerdas, tan pálidos, tan quietos... tan pequeños. “Tienen dieciséis años”, se recordó Diana a sí misma, con un dolor en el pecho agudo y punzante, como si una aguja caliente acabase de atravesarle el corazón. Cuando los veía riendo, caminando por Hogwarts, creyéndose los reyes del mundo, parecían medir seis metros de alto, ser invulnerables.

 

—De la Rosa, volvamos al laberinto, los aurores se encargarán de llevarlos a la enfermería. Avisaré al jefe de su casa...

 

—No, profesora, quíteme doscientos puntos si lo desea, pero no pienso apartarme de su lado, me han salvado la vida. Estos tres sangre pura, Slytherins para más señas, me dieron tiempo para huir, arriesgando sus vidas, sabiendo que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad... ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo dejándolos aquí tirados como si fuesen mierda? —Diana estaba tan alterada que de forma inconsciente había dicho la última palabra en su idioma natal, el castellano, pero aun así el tono no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su significado.

 

McGonagall la miró durante un segundo, decidiendo pasar por alto el comportamiento de su alumna.

 

—Vaya con ellos entonces, yo avisaré a Snape. —La jefa de Gryffindor empezó a andar hacia el castillo, pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta—. No creo que sea necesario decirlo, De la Rosa, pero por si acaso, sería de agradecer que mantuviese este incidente dentro de la más estricta confidencialidad.

 

—Sí, profesora.

 

Estuvo tres días en la enfermería. La primera noche trajeron a Lily Potter y a Cedric Diggory, que había salido muy malherido del laberinto. Más tarde, por la noche, Robert, que era el prefecto de quinto de Hufflepuff, pasó a ver a su amiga después de la ronda, y le contó lo ocurrido. Le relató entre susurros lo que Harry había salido gritando de la última prueba, y que se había organizado una buena.

 

Conocía a Bobby desde primero, cuando tuvieron que hacer un trabajo juntos en Herbología, materia que compartían. Más tarde, en verano, se enteró de que la familia muggle de su padre veraneaba en Mallorca, y no le costó demasiado convencer a sus padres de hacer lo mismo, así que pasaron quince días juntos. Y lo hacían cada verano desde entonces.

 

—Bueno, te toca, dime qué le ha pasado a la panda de serpientes.

 

Diana se lo contó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos dormir; al rato Robert se despidió, era muy tarde y tenía que volver a la sala común.

 

Angelo y Skie estuvieron un par de días más en la enfermería antes de ser trasladados a San Mungo para su convalecencia. Gawyn no sobrevivió al tercero.

 

* * *

 

 

Diana se quedó callada mirando al infinito, como absorta en la tormenta que azotaba con fuerza los terrenos del castillo. Riva deslizó su mano en la de su amiga, ofreciéndole consuelo.

 

Ron miró a su alrededor sin saber qué decir. Su amiga se veía muy desdichada, y De la Rosa no parecía estar mucho mejor. En el tren su hermana y Luna habían dicho que Gawyn estaba desaparecido... pero, por lo que acababa de oír, había sido otro su destino. Ayudó a Skie a levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndosela con caballerosidad; pero, antes de irse, no pudo evitar volverse una última vez.

 

—Para ir juzgando a la gente con tanta ligereza, jodes a tus amigas con ganas a la más mínima oportunidad. Buen trabajo, Silvercrown. —Y sin darle tiempo a responder cerró de un portazo.

 

—¿Qué le has dicho? —Parecía que Hidden acababa de despertar de un sueño no demasiado agradable.

 

—No importa —respondió el pelirrojo, sujetándola por la cintura—. Acompáñame, creo que te vendrá bien tomar algo, no tienes buen aspecto.

 

—Quizás tengas razón.

 

—Alguna vez tenía que pasar. —Ron sonrió, guiándola hacia la entrada secreta de la cocina, donde esperaba convencer a los elfos domésticos de que les dieran algo de comer.

 

Riva apoyó las manos en la mesa, enterrando la cara en ellas.

 

—Tiene razón, soy una zorra.

 

—No digas eso, Riv. —Diana le puso una mano en el brazo, componiendo una sonrisa a duras penas—. Anda, te acompaño a Ravenclaw.

—Di, no hace falta. —Riva se pasó las manos por el pelo, dejando traslucir algo de la desesperación que la embargaba.

 

—Ahora no podría volver a mi casa, necesito despejarme. Anda, vamos...

 

—Como quieras, morena, cuando te pones así, no hay quien hable contigo.

 

Las dos muchachas fueron caminando lentamente por los pasillos desiertos del colegio. Tenían mucho que asimilar, así que iban en silencio, cogidas de la mano.

 

—Riva, hay algo más que tengo que contarte de aquel día. Algo que no quería decir delante de Ron.

—Sorpréndeme.

Parecía que decir aquello estaba costándole mucho.

—El jefe de los mortifagos.

—¿Si?.

—Era William.

 

—William, ¿como en William mi hermano? —Riva estaba empezando a hiperventilar ligeramente. Diana le apretó la mano un poco más, mientras con la otra le daba suaves pasadas por la espalda. Prefirió no decir nada. Se quedaron allí unos minutos hasta que la muchacha volvió a respirar con normalidad, y emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia sus salas comunes.

 

—¿Lo sabe Sosoman?

—No lo llames así.

—Lo que sea. ¿Sabe él lo de Gawyn?

—Sí, Riva. —Diana sonrió en la penumbra de los pasillos—. Robert lo sabe. Es mi mejor amigo desde primero, siempre se lo he contado todo, y que desde este verano salgamos juntos no cambia eso.

 

—¿Qué le ves? Es muy aburrido. —La pelirroja jugaba con los dedos de su amiga, escondiendo una sonrisa a duras penas.

—No es aburrido en absoluto. Es un chico tranquilo. El otro día me estuvo contando muchísimas cosas curiosas sobre constelaciones y estrellas.

—Perdona —Riva simuló que despertaba—, me había quedado dormida sólo de pensarlo.

—¡Silvercrown!

—¡De la Rosa!

 

—Eres imposible. —Diana empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Su amiga siempre se había mostrado muy territorial, y le daba igual que conociese a Bobby desde hacía más tiempo; desde el primer momento lo había catalogado como aburrido y no había nada que la hiciese cambiar de opinión. Tampoco ayudaba que Robert, con su extraño sentido del humor, aprovechase cada momento que pasaba con la Ravenclaw para simular tener el mismo carisma que una ameba.

 

Llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Ravenclaw, donde sus caminos se separaban. Riva empezó a subir las escaleras con paso cansado, tras despedirse de su amiga, segura de que esa noche el sueño no le iba a visitar pronto.

 

—¡Eh! ¡Pelirroja! ¿Quieres saber por qué salgo con Robert? —Volvió la cabeza y asintió con curiosidad ante la pregunta de la morena, que sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Tiene un “toque” mágico, y no hablo de encantamientos —respondió, carcajeándose, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino hacia su propia torre.

 

—Demasiada información... ahora tendré que lavarme el cerebro —susurró la muchacha mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras con paso cansado.

 

En las cocinas, Ron sujetaba una cerveza de mantequilla de la que apenas había bebido la mitad, mientras que Skie ya iba por su tercer whiskey de fuego. El encontronazo con las dos chicas y el posterior relato de De la Rosa la había dejado destrozada.

 

Bebía de manera maquinal, a pequeños sorbos, pero sin apenas degustar el fuerte licor. Ron no quería pensar en el número de reglas de debian estar rompiendo en ese momento, pero tenían que ser bastantes.

 

—Siento haberte metido en toda esta mierda, Ronald.

—Tranquila, no ha sido cosa tuya. —El chico soltó un suspiro—. Parece que esa Riva no puede resistirse a tocarte las narices.

— No debí seguirle el juego. Pero es superior a mí, esa pelirroja me saca de mis casillas. —Skie apretó los dedos alrededor del vaso, haciendo que se pusiesen lívidos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella para alterarte así? — Ron estaba desconcertado, no terminaba de entender lo que había ocurrido entre las dos muchachas. ¿Se habrían peleado por un chico?

 

— Ella y yo... —Hidden bebió un largo trago del vaso, como dándose ánimos—. Riva —suspiró sonoramente, cerrando los ojos—. Estoy enamorada de ella.

 

—¿QUÉ? —La botella se resbaló de sus dedos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo—. ¿Por eso te odia? ¿Se lo dijiste y ella no siente lo mismo?

 

—Lo curioso, Weasley, es que durante todo el año pasado estuvimos saliendo juntas. —Skie miraba al suelo mientras las lgrimas rebotaban silenciosas contra la piedra—. Pero desde el día que pasó lo que ha contado Diana, algo cambió, y empezó a tratarme como lo ha hecho esta noche. Sin explicaciones.

 

Ron se acercó a Skie, le quitó el vaso de las manos, y la abrazó. No se le daba muy bien eso de consolar, pero sabía qué era eso de que la persona que más te importa se aleje de ti sin entender muy bien qué has hecho para merecerlo. Estuvieron así un rato, abrazados en silencio.

 

Skie enterró la nariz en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo, inspirando su olor, ranas de chocolate, champú, y algo que no lograba identificar del todo. Estar así con él la hacía sentir tranquila, en paz. Sin pensarlo demasiado, alargó la mano, hundiéndola en el pelo del chico, que en un primer momento pensó en protestar, pero al final sólo cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la caricia.

—Ronnie.

—Mmmm.

—¿Quieres que te bese?

—Sí. —La respuesta salió directamente de sus labios sin pasar por su cerebro. Tampoco era que este fuese a poner demasiados problemas. No pudo pensar mucho más antes de que los labios de Skie se moviesen suavemente sobre los suyos. Se sentía realmente genial.

 

Las manos del chico se movieron como poseídas por vida propia, acariciando la espalda de Hidden. Un delicado gemido escapó de los labios entreabiertos de la chica, haciendo que el pelirrojo parase y la mirase, algo asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí.

—Pero has gemido, y yo... Bueno, yo sólo he tocado tu espalda. —Era tal su desconcierto y confusión, que Skie no pudo hacer más que volver a besarlo.

 

—Ronnie. Hay muchas partes del cuerpo sensibles. En cada persona son ligeramente diferentes. —Volvió a pasar sus manos por el pelo del muchacho, acariciando de paso su nuca—. En mi caso, el final de la espalda es una de esas zonas.

 

Estuvieron un rato más besándose con toda la calma del mundo, Hidden lo guiaba con dulces gestos y delicadas palabras llenas de paciencia; parecía disfrutar enseñándole.

 

Horas más tarde, un sonriente Weasley apareció en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor. La mayoría de sus compañeros dormía, pero Harry aún estaba despierto leyendo un libro.

 

—¡Eh, tío! Llegas tardísimo.

Ron se puso el pijama con cara ausente, sin que la sonrisa abandonase su cara; parecía estar bastante lejos de allí. Su amigo, intrigado, dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él.

 

—¿Estás bien?

—Harry, tío. Creo que tengo novia. —Su voz estaba llena de asombro.

—¿Cómo que crees? —Tenía unas ganas enormes de reír, pero conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía que no era una buena idea.

—Bueno, estoy seguro. Skie me lo ha pedido.

—¿Y por eso tienes la cara de tonto? —Por mucho que Potter intentó evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó entre los labios.

—No, amigo, la cara de idiota es por la sesión de besos y caricias previos. —Ron consiguió que aquello sonase terriblemente obsceno.

—Eres un cabrón con suerte. —Harry le palmeó la espalda con admiración, Skie era una de las chicas más guapas de colegio.

—Lo sé.

 

* * *

* * *

_Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí (si habeis aguantado). Sólo comentar que he creado una página con el cast soñado por si quereis darle un vistazo: adarelatos.wordpress.com (pestaña BEO) y bueno, que si os ha gustado me dejeis un comentario, que siempre es de agradecer._


	10. Capítulo 5 libro 5

    Harry despertó al sentirse zarandeado. Había vuelto a tener la pesadilla del pasillo lleno de puertas y la cicatriz le dolía.

    Ron lo miraba con preocupación al lado de su cama, la mano aún en su hombro, no era la primera vez que tenía que despertarlo.

 

    —¿Tío, estás bien? —La voz del pelirrojo sonaba cargada de sueño.

    —Sí, no te preocupes, deberías volver a la cama, yo bajaré un rato a la sala común a despejarme.

    —Deberías hablar con tu madre y con Sirius de esta mierda, colega —Ron volvió a meterse entre las sábanas y, apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, volvió a dormirse.

 

    Harry sacudió la cabeza, divertido, le tenia muchisima envidia a la capacidad de su mejor amigo para dormirse al instante. Pensó en su consejo de hablar con Lily y su padrino mientras se ponía la bata y las zapatillas, pero la desechó tras considerarlo un momento. Estaban ilocalizables. Dumbledore los había mandado a una misión para la Orden a principio de curso, quizás por eso Umbridge se mostraba tan liberal al castigarlo, este año estaba solo. Suspiró mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común. Era muy tarde, así que no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, pero allí, sentada en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, estaba otro de sus dolores de cabeza reincidentes: Ginevra Weasley. Desde el asunto del armario había intentado comportarse normal con ella, pero algo había cambiado, era imposible volver a verla sólo como la hermana pequeña de Ron y obviar la evidente atracción que fluía entre ellos. Pero su vida ahora mismo era demasiado complicada como para meterse en un relación con alguien como Ginny, alguien con quien si la cagaba, la jodía también con la única familia que, aparte de Sirius y su madre, alguna vez había considerado suya. Y estaba Ron, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

 

    — Llevas más de un minuto parado ahí, puedes acercarte, Potter. No voy a hacerte daño —La chica dijo todo esto sin apartar la vista del fuego, mientras bebía de una taza—. Por lo menos, por ahora.

 

    —Muy graciosa, Weasley —Harry se sentó a su lado en el sofá, intentando sonar desenfadado. Tenía que hablar con ella y este parecía un momento excelente—. ¿Qué estás tomando?

    —Soy inglesa. La duda ofende.

    —Perdone Usted —Harry alzó una ceja, divertido ante su tono petulante.

    —Es broma —Ella le sacó la lengua—. Es chocolate caliente, ¿quieres un poco?

    —Claro.

 

    Ginny hizo aparecer una taza con el escudo de Gryffindor, llenándola a continuación con el contenido de la jarra que reposaba en la mesa y ofreciéndosela al chico, que la miraba con admiración.

 

    —¡Ei! Eres buena. Mis tazas siempre tenían escapes a tu edad.

    —¿A mi edad? —La chica alzó una ceja de manera interrogante—. Harry, me sacas un año, no veinte.

 

    Ambos se quedaron callados mirando al fuego, con demasiadas cosas que decirse pero sin saber cómo empezar a formar las frases.

    Gin tomó su mano, aún marcada por las frases que había tenido que copiar esa misma tarde, acariciando la piel magullada, con cuidado.

 

    —¿Te duele?

    —No, ya no. La solución de murtlap que me preparó Hermione hace milagros.

 

    Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, la mano de él entre las de ella. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero se sentía bien tenerla cerca, sentir sus dedos acariciándolo... Ser él a veces era una mierda.

 

    —Gin. Yo. Esto... nosotros —Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta como si estuviesen hechas de plomo. No quería decirlas, no sabía lo que empezaba a sentir por su amiga pelirroja, pero quería descubrirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y sabía que si terminaba de decir aquel maldito discurso, quizás hubiese perdido la ocasión para siempre.

 

    —Espera, Harry. Por favor —Ginny posó sus finos dedos sobre sus labios, impidiéndole continuar—. Me he dado cuenta de lo raras que se han vuelto las cosas entre nosotros desde lo del armario —Bajó la mirada, avergonzada—. Me ha costado mucho ser tu amiga para que ahora todo se vaya a la mierda por una estupidez.

 

    —Gin —La voz le salió apenas como un susurro. Sujetó la barbilla de la muchacha, haciendo que lo mirase—. Sé que esto te sonará estúpido, pues en mi cabeza me lo parece, pero en el fondo sé que es lo correcto. Eres demasiado importante para mí, y estoy demasiado confundido con todo lo que esta pasando en mi vida. No puedo arriesgarme a joderla, no contigo. Hace media hora pensaba que era por tu familia, por tu hermano, pero ahora —sonrió, acariciándole la cara con suavidad— ahora sé que es por ti, pelirroja. No podría soportar cagarla y perderte.

 

    —Eres gilipollas, Harry Potter.

    —Dime algo que no sepa, Ginevra.

    Seguían allí, mirándose a los ojos, con todas las razones por las que sólo debían ser amigos flotando entre ellos deshaciéndose como un terrón de azúcar en un vaso de agua.

 

    —Michael Corner me ha invitado a ir con él a Hogsmeade.

    —¿Vas a aceptar?

    —Sí. Me gusta Michael. Es divertido, guapo...

    —¿Tiene algún hermano? Lo vendes tan bien...

    No se habían movido ni un ápice, separados apenas por unos centímetros, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

 

    —¿Me prometes algo, Harry?

    —Lo que quieras.

    —Si algún día las cosas se vuelven menos complicadas...

    —Serás la primera en saberlo.

    —Gracias.

    —Es lo mínimo.

 

    Harry vio cómo ella hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de aquel sofá y separarse de su lado. Hasta el último momento no desligaron sus manos, y justo cuando la muchacha iba a comenzar la ascensión hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, algo dentro de Potter estalló, nublándole el poco juicio que le quedaba.

 

    —¡Gin, espera! —Saltó por encima del sofá agarrándola de la muñeca.

    —Dime, Harry —La chica se volvió, subida al primer escalón, quedando así a la misma altura.

    —Sellemos nuestra promesa.

    Ginny alzó una ceja ante sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, Harry la había sujetado por la cintura y la besaba.

 

    Fue un beso muy dulce, lleno de ternura y emoción. El beso que cualquier chica sueña que le dé su príncipe azul, su héroe, su primer amor.

 

    Se separaron, reticentes, intentando alargar ese momento robado al destino que se habían impuesto, ser amigos, no estar juntos. Pero al final, sus manos volvieron a separarse e, incapaces de decirse una palabra, ambos subieron las escaleras, sabiendo, en el fondo de su corazón, que ese beso los había cambiado para siempre.

* * *

 

 

    Las calles adoquinadas estaban mojadas, haciendo que sus pasos apresurados sonasen mucho más fuerte de lo deseado. Había anochecido, y tras su guardia en aquel tugurio de mala muerte, se dirigía hacia la pensión donde se quedaba con sus dos amigos. Se arrebujó un poco más en la capa, intentando librarse de la humedad, y apretó el paso tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al abrigo de la pequeña habitación.

 

    El muchacho rubio subió las escaleras tras saludar a la dueña de la pensión con una educada inclinación de cabeza, se quitó la capucha empapada mientras subía los escalones, y con una mano se revolvió el pelo que apenas le llegaba por la barbilla. Los cambios de aspecto eran desconcertantes. Llamó a la puerta usando el código que habían acordado y sólo debió esperar un poco antes de que un Remus medio muerto de preocupación abriese la puerta, lo hiciese entrar y cerrase a sus espaldas.

    —Llegas tarde.

    —Lo sé —El hechizo comenzó a desvanecerse, haciendo que el rubio se tornase pelirrojo, y debajo del jovenzuelo empezó a surgir Lily Potter estirándose como un gato—. ¡Merlín! Cómo odio ser hombre.

 

    —No te pases, pelirroja —Una voz surgió desde la esquina—. Además, a eso en lo que te transformas difícilmente se le puede llamar hombre, muchachito, como mucho.

 

    —Lo que sea, Sirius. ¿Queréis oír las noticias o seguimos haciendo chistes?

 

    Llevaba todo el día pegada a tres posibles mortífagos, intentando recabar algo de información. No había sido fácil, pero al final en el bar uno de ellos dijo algo que podía considerarse interesante.

 

    —Van a intentar rescatar a algunos de los suyos de Azkaban. Aún no se sabe ni la fecha ni la hora —La mujer se sentó en una de las dos camas de la habitación.

 

    Remus suspiró, cansado, abrazó a Lily, se tomó la poción para parecerse al chico moreno del que se disfrazaba, y se despidió cogiendo su capa y saliendo a la fría noche.

 

    —¿Cómo lo hacéis, pelirroja?

    —¿De qué hablas, perro? —Lily secaba con una toalla su pelo mientras se quitaba las botas con aire distraído.

    —Tú y Remus. ¿Cómo seguís siendo amigos? —Se acercó, sentándose a su lado en la cama, mirándola con auténtica curiosidad.

 

    —¿Estás enfermo? —Tocó su frente, comprobando su temperatura—. Remus y yo somos amigos desde que tenemos trece años, ¿por qué, según tú, debería cambiar eso?

    —Bueno, ya sabes —Se removió inquieto en la cama y bajó la mirada—. Tú, él, en el tercer año de Harry.

    —¡Por Merlin! A veces pareces más crío que los chicos —Se levantó, crispada, empezando a pasear sin rumbo.

 

    —Joder, Lily. Es curiosidad, soy incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que ninguna de mis ex y vosotros —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso—. Vosotros os comportáis como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

 

    —Eres idiota.

Algo impactó en la cabeza de Sirius. Algo mojado. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo, vio que Lily había enrollado sus dos calcetines para usarlos como proyectil. Alzó la mirada, y la vio descalza y con el pelo aún a medio secar, vestida con la ropa de pilluelo que solía llevar para las misiones (que se apretaba demasiado a su recuperada anatomía femenina), apoyada en la pared, mirándolo con una mezcla de cabreo y diversión.

—Pelirroja...

—No, en serio. Eres imbecil. Llevas dos años con eso metido dentro, ¿por qué no nos has preguntado?

—No quería ser indiscreto.

 

La carcajada de incredulidad fue inmediata.

—Ve a otra con ese cuento, Black. A una que no te lleve aguantando tantos años —Lily dio dos pasos hacia él—. Está bien, Señor discreto, te contaré el secreto. Entre Remus y yo no hubo nada.

 

—¿Nada? —Sirius se levantó de la cama quedando frente a ella—. Harry me escribió muchas cartas, Lily. Sobre reuniones, cenas y citas.

 

—Ajá —Ella avanzó un paso más—. Mi hijo de trece años te habló sobre lo que él creyó ver, yo te hablo sobre lo que viví. Remus y yo lo intentamos. Pero al tercer beso nos dimos cuenta de que debajo de aquello que creíamos que era atracción sólo había una gran amistad, así que lo dejamos correr —Lily suspiró—. Así que ese es el secreto, Sirius, seguimos siendo amigos, porque nunca dejamos de serlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a quitarme esta ropa empapada, antes de cazar una pulmonía.

 

—Claro. Por supuesto —Sirius volvió a dejarse caer en la cama mientras Lily entraba en el baño con una muda de ropa. Empezó a oír el agua de la ducha caer mientras asimilaba que sus dos amigos nunca habían estado realmente juntos. Se alegraba, la verdad era que cuando Harry le escribió aquellas cartas no se tomó muy bien la noticia, lo había visto como una traición a su mejor amigo muerto. Pero ahora podía estar tranquilo. Se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y le prometió a James, una vez más, que siempre cuidaría de su familia.

 

Lily salió del baño con el pijama y el pelo aún mojado.

—Chucho, ¿te has acordado de comprar la cena?

—¿Sí? —Sirius se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, intentando disculparse con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

 

—Cuando pienso que ya no puedes ser más inútil, consigues superarte —El tono de admiración fingida llegó acompañado de una lluvia de ropa mojada—. Sabes que no puedo salir una vez que cambio. La posadera piensa que aquí nos quedamos tres hombres.

 

—Como mucho dos hombres y un muchacho.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Lily! —Imitó el tono con tal perfección que aunque ella trató de no reírse, terminó por ceder ante sus instintos.

 

—Maldito seáis tú y tu encanto, Black. Ve a por algo de cena mientras termino de secarme el pelo o juro que te llevo a un veterinario y te castro.

—¡No serías capaz!

—Pruébame —contestó ella con una sonrisilla, volviendo a entrar en el baño y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Cuando salió media hora después, la mesa estaba servida, y Sirius la esperaba bebiendo una copa de vino.

 

—Su cena, Madam. De primero tenemos crema de setas del bosque con nata —El hombre destapó teatralmente los dos platos al tiempo que su acompañante se sentaba y comenzaba a comer.

 

—Delicioso —Comió otra cucharada y, entornando los ojos, miró a Sirius por encima de la sopera con una sospecha abriéndose paso por su mente—. ¿Qué tal andan Molly y Arthur? —Su pregunta fue hecha en tono casual.

 

—Muy bien. Echan de menos a los chi... —Sirius paró de hablar y miró a la pelirroja, que echaba fuego por los ojos.

—¿Has saqueado a los Weasley para la cena?

—Claro que no, Lily. Yo, bueno... —Alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Le he prometido a Molly que mañana no se me olvidaría la cena y se ha compadecido de mí —Un trozo de pan impactó en su cabeza—. Deja de tirarme cosas, pelirroja. A veces “eres mas cría que los chicos”.

 

—No te atrevas a escupirme mis palabras, Black.

—Come o me chivaré a Molly y te castigará sin salir por lo menos tres fines de semana.

Lily lo miró, intentando no reírse, pero al ver su sonrisa pícara y su ceja alzada supo que la batalla estaba perdida. Por mucho que intentase estar enfadada con él, al final siempre conseguía que lo perdonase. Maldito encanto.

 

Cenaron las delicias que Molly les había enviado, guardando parte en la cesta para cuando Remus volviese de su guardia. Recogieron todo y al final se quedaron sentados frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino cada uno, mirando las llamas.

 

—Lils —La voz de Sirius era muy baja y suave.

—¿Mmm? —contestó medio dormida, arropada por una manta.

—¿Y yo, soy tu amigo, como Remus? —Se había acercado, ella se apoyó en su hombro mientras pensaba en la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Siempre había sido el amigo de James, su hermano, el padrino de Harry...

 

—No sé, Sirius. Nunca me lo he planteado —Hizo una pausa, intentando aclarar un poco las ideas entre la nube de cansancio y vino que enturbiaba un poco sus sentidos—. Pero sí, claro que eres mi amigo. No como Remus, porque no sois iguales.

 

Sirius se quedó callado un rato, pensando, quería aprovechar que Lily estaba tan relajada y comunicativa para aclarar unas cuantas dudas, pero cuando fue a preguntarle lo siguiente se percató de que dormía profundamente. Una sonrisa dulce se instaló en sus labios al observarla descansar, le gustaba verla así, sin toda esa preocupación marcándole la frente de arrugas prematuras. Le retiró la copa de la mano antes de que derramase el vino y, cogiéndola con cuidado en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama.

 

— Duerme, pelirroja, nos esperan días oscuros —Y sin saber muy bien la razón, depositó un beso en sus labios antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en su propia cama para intentar arañar unas horas de sueño.

* * *

 

 

El primer fin de semana de Octubre llegó, y con él la salida a Hogsmeade. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado. Harry no necesitó mirar para saber quién era; un vaso de zumo se deslizó por la mesa hasta su mano, lo cogió, y sólo entonces alzó la mirada para cruzarla con los ojos chocolate que lo contemplaban, risueños.

Alzaron las copas, brindaron y, como cada mañana, se bebieron su contenido de un solo trago.

—¿Qué bebéis vosotros dos todos los días? —Ron los miraba con desconfianza.

—Una poción que nos hará más listos —La pelirroja ni pestañeó al mentirle de esa forma a su hermano.

—¡Qué guay! Dadme un poco.

 

—De eso nada. No pienso malgastar poción inútilmente. De donde no hay no se puede sacar —Ginny le sacó la lengua a Ron—. Pídele a Hermione que te lo explique.

   

El muchacho, con un cabreo considerable, se volvió hacia su amiga, que, con una sonrisa, le acarició la mano para calmarlo.

    Mientras, Harry aprovechó para llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

    —Gin —Su voz era apenas un susurro.

    —Dime, Potter.

    —Chang me ha preparado una encerrona con una tal Violet. Quería que lo supieses por mí.

—Es lo justo —Ginny sonrió, un poco triste—. ¿Un minuto de sinceridad brutal, Potter?

—Siempre, Weasley.

—Es la nueva buscadora de Ravenclaw ahora que Cho se ha apartado del juego, es un poco estirada, demasiado guapa para mi salud mental, y a la que ahora mismo odio.

 

—Bueno, yo tengo que esforzarme cada minuto del día para no hechizar a Corner por la espalda, así que imagino que estamos a mano.

—Alguien podría decir que somos muy estúpidos.

—Ese alguien posiblemente tendría toda la razón, Gin.

 

Se despidieron a la salida del Gran Comedor. Se verían más tarde en el Cabeza de Puerco, donde Hermione había citado a los “pocos” amigos a los que había invitado a unirse a su “grupo de estudio”.

 

Llegaron los primeros, pidieron tres cervezas de mantequilla, y Harry casi mató a Hermione cuando aquello empezó a inundarse de gente. Mientras, Fred pedía con desparpajo veintisiete cervezas de mantequilla más al mal encarado camarero, que no hacía más que resoplar al tiempo que limpiaba con un trapo que había conocido días mejores la destartalada barra, y sacaba las botellas llenas de polvo, mirando con mala cara a aquella panda de estudiantes que había inundado su local.

 

—¡Salud! —exclamó Fred mientras las repartía—. Soltad la pasta, yo no tengo suficiente oro para pagar todo esto...

 

Todos comenzaron a buscarse en los bolsillos, pasándole el dinero al gemelo, que lo recibía con una sonrisa. Cuando todo estuvo pagado se acomodaron, girados hacia donde Harry se sentaba. Este no sabía muy bien qué hacer, miró a Hermione y, en voz baja, le susurró:

 

—¿Qué les has dicho? ¿Qué esperan?

—No te preocupes, primero hablaré yo, pero aún no ha llegado todo el mundo.

Ron sujetó a su amigo justo a tiempo, sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo haber estrangulado a su amiga en un arrebato de ira.

 

—Tranquilo, colega, tienen que estar al caer y no creo que sean más de tres o cuatro como mucho —El moreno le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—Estáis tarados, los dos.

 

La conversación en murmullos se vio interrumpida por Cho, que se acercó sonriente con sus dos amigas. Una de ellas lo miraba todo con mala cara, como si prefiriese estar en cualquier lugar excepto allí.

 

—Hola, Hermione, Ron... Harry —saludó Chang con educación.

—Muchas gracias por venir —dijo Hermione—. Sé que has animado a algunos de los otros Ravenclaws a hacerlo.

 

—Soy más consciente que nadie de lo necesario que es estar preparado, Hermione. Si no llega a ser por Harry no sé qué le hubiese ocurrido a Cedric.

—Vamos, no te pongas triste —Ron se levantó, palmeándole con suavidad el hombro mientras se acercaba, conspirador—.Te hemos preparado una sorpresa.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué es?

—Ya lo verás —El pelirrojo sonreía, pícaro, mientras Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Harry le dio un codazo disimulado a su amiga, que se puso colorada al instante.

 

—¿Qué le pasa, Harry? El año pasado casi se desmaya cuando tuvisteis que invitar a las chicas al baile, y ahora le hace bromas a la mismísima Cho Chang —El susurro, mitad incrédulo, mitad dolido de la castaña hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Pero la puerta al abrirse, dejando paso a los últimos invitados, le evitó contestar.

 

Cedric apareció, sonriente, creando una gran expectación entre los Hufflepuff presentes que siempre lo habían adorado, venía enzarzado en una agradable conversación con los dos Premios Anuales, seguidos de Draco, Nott y una desafiante Astoria.

 

—Tu sorpresa acaba de entrar, Cho. Lo invitamos a la reunión —La chica se soltó del brazo del pelirrojo y salió corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de su novio, que la recibió con un beso.

 

—¿Qué hacen aquí las serpientes? No son de fiar.

 

Daba igual quien hubiese dicho las palabras, era lo que pensaba la mayoría, los Slytherin no solían mezclarse demasiado con las otras casas, no creaban vínculos, encerrados tras murallas de elitismo y poder.

 

—No es momento de dividirnos por estupideces —Hermione se puso en pie acercándose hacia donde el grupo de recién llegados esperaban, Ron la siguió un par de pasos por detrás—. Recordad lo que nos dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tenemos que permanecer unidos. Invité a Draco, porque confio en él.

 

—Yo invité a Skie —El pelirrojo pasó justo a su lado sujetando la mano de la muchacha—. Gracias por venir.

 

—Esto es absurdo —Diana se levantó, mirándolos a todos—. Aquí nadie esta pidiendo referencias, dejad de caer en estereotipos estúpidos, sentaos y que los chicos digan lo que tengan de decir.

 

—Habló la que solo sale con prefectos —comentó una de las Ravenclaws con una risilla.

—¡Repite eso! —Angelo y Riva hablaron a la vez sacando sus varitas.

 

—¡Guardad eso, estúpidos! —les gritó Diana—. Soy capaz de defenderme yo solita. Pero no hemos venido a insultarnos ni a pelear, sino a escuchar lo que Hermione y Harry tienen que decirnos, y eso es lo que pienso hacer —Volvió a sentarse junto a Robert, que le cogió la mano, susurrándole un par de cosas al oído.

 

Tras unos minutos el revuelo volvió a calmarse, la reunión por fin pudo comenzar. Hubo muchas preguntas, Harry respondía a las que podía. Veía todo aquello absurdo, sobredimensionado. Él no era el héroe que todos intentaban vender, era sólo un chico de quince años con una vida llena de cosas que no había pedido con las que lidiaba lo mejor que podía; la mayoría de las veces salía vivo más por cuestión de suerte que de habilidad.

 

Empezaron a discutir cómo, cuándo y dónde se reunirían, pero al ver que las cosas se ponían difíciles de concretar con prefectos y horarios de entrenamiento de equipos de quidditch de las cuatro casas, Hermione dijo que cuando se decidiese la fecha de la primera reunión les mandaría un mensaje.

 

Después sacó un pergamino de su mochila y les pidió que pusieran su nombre en él como un compromiso de que no iban a ir divulgando la reunión por ahí, ni corriendo a contársela a Umbridge, y con más o menos reticencias, al final firmaron todos.

 

El local se fue vaciando poco a poco, los chicos querían disfrutar del resto del día en Hogsmeade y aprovechar para hacer sus compras. Ron se despidió de sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Skie, que lo sostenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano, seguía los pasos de Alexandretti.

 

—Bueno, pues imagino que tendremos que pasar la tarde los dos solos —Hermione suspiró mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila.

 

—Esto... en realidad... yo...

 

—¿Harry, vienes? —Cho y Cedric lo esperaban junto a la puerta, acompañados por una de las amigas de la asiática.

 

—Un momento, esperadme fuera —Se agachó junto a Hermione, haciendo como que la ayudaba.

 

—¿Te han preparado una cita con Violet?

—Sí. Pero no pienso dejarte sola, ven con nosotros.

—No, Harry, me sentiría ridícula acompañando a todas partes a dos parejas.

—Entonces no iré, me quedaré contigo.

—No, de verdad. Estaré bien.

—Aunque es apasionante cómo ambos intentáis convencer al otro de lo nobles y abnegados que sois, me aburro —Draco los contemplaba con displicencia, desde una silla cercana—. Ve a tu cita, Potter, yo cuidaré de nuestra querida Hermione.

 

—No necesito que nadie me cuide —contestó, alzando la cabeza, orgullosa—. No soy un gato.

—Vale, pues entonces cuida tú de mí. Me da igual, pero deja al pobre Potter que acuda a su cita, con esa cara tampoco tendrá muchas más oportunidades.

—Malfoy, no te pases —advirtió el moreno.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —El rubio hizo una reverencia exagerada—. Bueno, Hermione, ¿me harás el honor de acompañarme a recorrer las calles de este pueblucho?

 

La chica lo miró un par de segundos, después se puso en pie y cogió el brazo que el Slytherin le ofrecía.

—Pero sólo porque me lo has pedido educadamente.

—Por supuesto —contestó Draco, muy serio, mientras le abría la puerta a la muchacha, cediéndole el paso.

Harry meneó la cabeza, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. A veces el jodido Malfoy tenía mucha gracia.

* * *

 

  
  


Caminaron en silencio hasta la tienda de plumas donde Hermione quería ir primero; estuvo admirando varias de ellas hasta que se decidió por una negra y dorada de faisán. Se acercó al mostrador y pagó los quince sickles con dos knuts que costaba.

 

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No —Salieron de la tienda y continuaron con su paseo por el pueblo, alejándose poco a poco del centro donde se agolpaban la mayoría de sus compañeros, y acercándose a las afueras, paseando hacia la casa de los gritos—. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Por volver a ser un buen amigo y salvarme de quedarme sola todo el día, o aún peor, de hacerle de sujetavelas a Harry?—Lo miró con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Ardo de ira contenida, Malfoy.

 

—No lo he hecho por eso, Granger —Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras caminaba mirando al suelo.

—¿Entonces?

—Me apetecía dar una vuelta contigo. Pasar tiempo juntos.

—Siempre estamos juntos —Hermione se había parado y lo miraba.

—No así, siempre estamos juntos como prefectos, o estudiando, o rodeados de tus amigos... nunca tú y yo.

 

    —Entiendo —La chica miró a ambos lados de la calle y antes de que fuese consciente de lo que ocurría lo había empujado hacia el interior del bosquecillo que rodeaba la población. Una vez a salvo de miradas curiosas, lo empujó suavemente contra un árbol y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó—. Yo también te he echado de menos, Sionnach.

 

    Draco la abrazó por la cintura, dejándose atrapar por su beso, correspondiendo a él mientras resbalaba poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la chica en su regazo.

 

Hacía poco menos de dos semanas que Hermione había cumplido los quince años, pero había estado tan ocupada que apenas si les permitió celebrarlo. Por eso quería dar ese paseo con ella a solas, quería entregarle su regalo fuera del castillo, fuera de la “guarida” y, por supuesto, sin la mitad de Gryffindor mirando con una sonrisa burlona. Así que, con todo el dolor de sus hormonas paró el apasionado beso durante un segundo, lo justo para hablar.

 

—Minue, dame un segundo para respirar —Le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Además, te he traído algo.

 

—¿Algo? ¿Para mí?

—Sí, por tu cumpleaños.

—Ya me regalaste algo por mi cumpleaños, Draco —Ella lo miraba con fijeza. Recordaba perfectamente el libro maravilloso que le había regalado.

 

—Ese era el regalo público, Minue, este es el que verdaderamente deseaba hacerte.

 

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una bolsa de terciopelo verde oscuro. Hermione la cogió, abriéndola con manos temblorosas; en su interior había un relicario redondo con la cabeza de un zorro en relieve, de plata. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Él había ganado. Había descubierto el significado de su apodo en poco más de un mes. Sionnach, zorro en gaélico.

   

—Hay una inscripción —Tomó la joya entre sus manos y giró la cabeza del animal, haciendo que se abriese el interior. Allí podía leerse:

 

Pase lo que pase

siempre podrás

contar conmigo.

~Sionnach~

 

   

Hermione leyó las frases una y otra vez; para ella eran mucho más importante que vacías promesas de amor adolescente. Aquello que Draco había escrito era un juramento de apoyo, de amistad más allá de lo que fuese a llevarles aquel juego de besos que se traían. Y para la niñita solitaria que, a veces, aún vivía en ella, aquello era más valioso que todo el oro del mundo.

   

Lo miró con los ojos húmedos y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza.

    —Gracias, es precioso —Su voz sonaba ahogada contra el cuello de su abrigo.

   

—Minue, quiero que me escuches con atención. Esta noche voy a hacer algo durante la cena que quizás te moleste, pero quiero que recuerdes este momento y que me des la oportunidad de hablar, ¿me lo prometes?

   

—Te lo prometo —dijo ella a la ligera, comenzando a enredar los dedos en su pelo; le encantaba sentir aquellas hebras de seda deslizarse por sus manos. Y, mientras se acercaba para capturar de nuevo el aliento del chico con sus labios, por un segundo su cerebro se preguntó qué sería aquello que Draco iba a hacer en el Gran comedor.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry salió del Cabeza de Puerco, aún sonriendo para sí mismo. Allí le esperaban sus amigos, con un par de añadidos de última hora.

 

—Harry, les hemos pedido a Robert y Diana que nos acompañen a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas, ¿los conoces? —Cedric sonreía, abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

 

—De la Rosa es compañera de casa, no somos tantos en Gryffindor —Sonrió a la muchacha, que le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza.

 

—Pues te presentaré al resto. Esta chica tan guapa —El aprendiz de medimago señaló a la chica que estaba de pie junto a Cho— es Violet. —Esta le saludó, dándole la mano con estudiada coquetería, Potter empezó a sudar—. Y el rubiales es mi querido amigo de Hufflepuff, Robert.

 

—Puedes llamarme Bobby, todos lo hacen —dijo, afable, mientras le tendía una mano que Harry se apresuró a estrechar.

 

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, se encaminaron hacia las Tres Escobas, donde a duras penas consiguieron una mesa para los seis. Harry se sentó entre Violet y Diana, mientras los Huffles iban a por las bebidas, negándose en redondo cuando se ofreció a ayudarles.

 

Empezó a hablar con las chicas, al principio le costaba, no era alguien muy dado a la palabrería, pero con la ayuda de Cho, con la que tenía más confianza, se fue animando, y cuando los chicos volvieron, estaba riendo con las muchachas mientras les contaba sus desventuras con el surf durante el verano.

 

Pasaron un par de horas geniales en el bar, donde pudo olvidarse de todo, ser un chico normal por un rato. Se despidieron para pasar cada uno un rato a solas con su pareja y, mientras el resto estaban distraídos, Harry aprovechó para hablar con su compañera de casa acerca de algo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas desde la reunión de aquella misma tarde.

 

—Diana, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro —La chica se acercó.

—Lo que dijiste antes sobre que los Gryffindor tenemos tantos prejuicios como el resto...

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

—No sé, yo sólo tengo prejuicios contra la gente de Slytherin —comenzó a defenderse.

 

—¿Seguro? La mayoría de la gente piensa que los Hufflepuff son tontos incapaces de hacer la o con un canuto, la casa de los perdedores. Luego tenemos a las águilas —hizo una pausa y una mueca se instaló en sus labios, algo que intentaba pasar por una sonrisa— tan inteligentes. Tan por encima de todo. ¿Quién no los ha llamado alguna vez empollones, sosos o aburridos? Piénsalo, Potter, personalmente, nadie me ha tratado peor que los propios Gryffindor. Nadie me ha juzgado tan rápido ni tan a la ligera, sin ni siquiera escuchar mi versión. Seremos valientes, Harry, pero eso de creernos los héroes nos ha vuelto una panda de gilipollas de cuidado.

 

Se la quedó mirando durante un momento, mientras veía brillar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Nunca se había fijado en lo triste y herida que parecía Diana. En ese momento, se acercó Bobby, que sujetó a su novia de la mano y le susurró algo al oído; esta negó un par de veces con la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír.

 

Cuando los dejaron a solas, todavía estaba un poco pensativo por la conversación. Violet le dijo que fuesen a Honeydukes y él asintió, un poco distraído. Pero pronto la charla animada de la chica disipó los nubarrones de su cabeza, había salido a divertirse y por una vez en la vida iba a olvidarse de todo y hacerlo.

 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por el pueblo, conversando sobre los más diversos temas, conociéndose. Debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando genial con ella, era una chica muy divertida y simpática, con la que era fácil hablar, se alegraba mucho de que Cho se la hubiese presentado. Incluso se atrevió a tomarle la mano de camino al castillo, y cuando se separaron a la entrada del comedor, prometieron volver a verse pronto.

 

Se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos sus amigos habían llegado ya, menos Ron, que se despedía en ese momento de Skie en la puerta con un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su relación.

 

—¿Qué tal tu cita con la “buscadora”? —Ginny interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry con un susurro sarcástico.

—No ha ido mal. ¿Y la tuya con “Connie”?

—También bien.

Se quedaron mirando durante un momento, pero aún dolía demasiado.

—Me ha gustado el juego de palabras con lo de buscadora.

—Tú has estado rápido con lo de Connie.

—Somos la mar de chistosos.

—¿Sabe algo Ron de lo vuestro?

—No, tendré que darle las gracias a Skie por mantenerlo ocupado. No tengo ganas de que me monte una escena en plan “hermano mayor” —bufó, descontenta, y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Comieron entre bromas, bastante más alegres de lo normal, la reunión les había levantado el ánimo a todos y esa noche los elfos domésticos se habían superado a sí mismos preparando una cena absolutamente deliciosa.

 

Cuando estaban terminando el postre, oyeron una pequeña conmoción en la mesa de Slytherin, y volvieron su atención en aquella dirección. Draco Malfoy se había subido al banco, y con un “sonorus” pedía la atención de sus compañeros.

 

—Queridas compañeras, compañeros. Estimados profesores. Potter —Las risas resonaron por el comedor—. Esta noche me veo en la obligación de hacer algo que ningún Malfoy ha debido hacer desde hace incontables generaciones —pausa dramática cerrando los ojos—: pedir perdón. Y para más ignominia para mi perfecta genealogía, debo pedirle perdón no a cualquiera, sino a un Weasley —Su teatral gesto de dolor volvió a despertar las risas en el auditorio—. Como habréis podido observar todos aquellos que tengáis ojos, Ronald Weasley ha conseguido lo imposible, la gesta más heroica desde que Salazar Slytherin logró hacerse con las atenciones de la mismísima Helga Hufflepuff —Otra pausa dramática—. Ha conseguido conquistar a la princesa de Slytherin... Skie “corazon de hielo” Hidden —Una ovación se levantó entre el sector masculino del gran comedor—. Vamos, Ron, levántate y recibe el aplauso que tu público te dedica—. El aludido intentaba por todos los medios pasar desapercibido, pero sus propios hermanos lo obligaron a ponerse en pie, lo que hizo que las ovaciones y los aplausos aumentaran durante un minuto, hasta que el rubio volvió a imponer silencio—. He de confesar que es algo que me sorprende. Vamos, Skie si te gustan los jovencitos nos tienes a Nott y a mí a un par de puertas de distancia —miró a la chica, con un guiño—. Así que tendré que creer que Blaise y Pansy sabían de lo que hablaban cuando cantaban aquello de “A WEASLEY TENDREMOS QUE CORONAR” —Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

 

—Señor Malfoy, baje de ahí ahora mismo —La profesora McGonagall lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

 

—Un minuto y ya acabo, profesora —dijo el muchacho, con desparpajo—. Bueno, todo esto, además de felicitar a Weasley y a Skie, me lleva a otro punto. Ya que ellos han roto la regla no escrita de que un Gryffindor y una Slytherin no pueden estar juntos —bajó de la banqueta y comenzó a andar entre las mesas— empecé a pensar. Debo reconocer que me dolió un poco —Más risas—. Pero al final llegué a una conclusión sorprendente. Si ellos pueden, ¿por qué nosotros no? —Se quitó el “sonorus”, parándose junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, y arrodillándose a continuación, con una sonrisa—. ¿Me harías el gran honor de salir conmigo, Hermione Granger?

  
  
  



	11. Capitulo 6 libro 5

**Pido mil veces perdón por el retraso, pero abajo explico las razones. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Lane ZQ la mejor beta que nadie podría desear, a Sam Wallflower que es un amor y a Riva y Vic por su visita a casa y las horas muertas hablando del fic frente a una mesa llena de comida.**

* * *

 

 

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, ¿a qué demonios jugaba Draco? Miró a ambos lados. Desde su izquierda, Harry la miraba sorprendido mientras, a su derecha, Lavender lanzaba risitas y suspiros como si presenciase la escena más romántica del mundo. Pero no era romántico, era humillante.

Recogió la poca dignidad que el rubio le había dejado y respiró hondo, levantándose de la mesa. Se fue en silencio, sin correr y sin derramar una sola lágrima, a pesar de que la vergüenza le formaba un pesado nudo en el pecho. No les daría ese placer.

* * *

 

McGonagall fue a levantarse para imponer un poco de orden, aquello se estaba saliendo de madre demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero una mano en un brazo se lo impidió. Albus la miraba con una de sus sonrisas brillándole en los ojos. Bufó, enfadada, volviendo a dejarse caer; la vena romántica del director era sobradamente conocida por todos.

****  
  


* * *

Harry puso en orden rápidamente sus pensamientos mientras el comedor volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

—Gin, ve tras ella, por favor. Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos en La Guarida.

La pelirroja asintió, marchándose a la carrera en pos de su amiga. Potter cerró los ojos un momento, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Malfoy, por mucho que me guste tenerte arrodillado a mis pies, será mejor que te levantes, creo que Lavender empieza a hacerse ilusiones.

—Harry, no seas tonto —respondió la chica con una risita—, estoy con Seamus.

Draco sonrió a la aludida, levantándose, al tiempo que le sujetaba una mano con extrema delicadeza y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, depositaba un beso en su muñeca.

—Finnigan es afortunado, Brown —Hizo una pausa para sonreírle y se sentó en el hueco que Hermione había dejado libre—. Espero que sepa apreciarlo.

—Lo sé apreciar, tranquilo —contestó el chico desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa, aunque los nudillos blancos de la mano con la que sujetaba la copa de zumo sugerían que no estaba tan tranquilo como intentaba aparentar—. Vamos Lav, te acompaño a la sala común.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron para que se acercase a ellos, el pelirrojo saltó por encima de la mesa y se sentó al otro lado de su mejor amigo.

—Nunca pensé que tendrías los huevos de hacer lo que acabo de ver, Malfoy. No sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? Le ha pedido salir a una chica... ¿no? —Weasley los miraba a los dos por turnos, con la duda pintada en la cara.

—Si elegiste a tu mejor amigo por su inteligencia, debo decir que fue una gran cagada, Potter —Su cara mostraba una sonrisa carente de alegría, tratando de fingir entereza.

—No te pases, Malfoy. Hay circunstancias atenuantes. Creo que soy uno de los pocos que se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche. Incluso Hermione, la más inteligente entre nosotros, se lo ha perdido.

—He de confesar que eso me ha sorprendido.

—A veces se nos olvida que sólo tiene quince años

—Nosotros también los tenemos, Harry —La tristeza que emanaba de la voz de Draco era tal que por un momento encogió el corazón del moreno.

—A nosotros dos nunca nos han permitido ser normales.

—Esto se está poniendo demasiado moñas —El carraspeo incómodo de Ron los devolvió a la realidad de golpe—. Explicadme de una vez lo que ha pasado.

—No tengo tiempo —Harry se levantó de golpe—. Acompaña a Malfoy con Hidden y Alexandretti. Dad un rodeo y dentro de una hora o así nos vemos en La Guarida. Espero poder calmar a Hermione para entonces.

El chico no perdió más tiempo, echando a correr hacia donde había quedado con Gin. Llegó con la respiración un poco agitada por la carrera, abrió la puerta, y se encontró a las dos chicas sentadas juntas en el sofa. Se acercó, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de su llorosa amiga, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y le hizo un gesto a la pelirroja acompañado de una sonrisa para que los dejase a solas; necesitaba hablar con ella.

Ginny se levantó en silencio, apretando el hombro de Harry al pasar para infundirle ánimo, y salió de la habitación.

—Hermione —habló muy bajito.

—Dime, Harry —le respondió de la misma forma, con la voz aún tomada por las lágrimas, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Sólo él le hablaba así, de esa manera cargada de cariño incondicional. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazándole y hundiendo la cara en su cuello, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. La abrazó por la cintura, quedándose así un rato, dejando que se desahogase.

Terminó por cansarse de mantener una postura tan forzada, así que se sentó en el sofá acomodando a su aún llorosa mejor amiga en su regazo, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—Vamos, Hermione... Por mucho que odie defender a Malfoy, y te juro que lo odio, no ha sido para tanto.

—Me ha humillado, Harry —consiguió articular ella entre profundos sollozos con la cara aún pegada al cuello de su camisa—. Delante de todo el colegio.

—¿Eso ha sido lo único que has visto?

Se separó de él, enjugándose las lágrimas, y lo miró con curiosidad.

 

—¿Qué más había que ver?

 

—Bueno, según he podido comprobar, había cuatro grandes grupos: uno formado por la mayoría de los chicos de que lo han considerado divertido, pero que no han pensado para nada que te estuviese humillando. Otro al que llamaré “equipo Lavender”, que ha considerado que todo esto era, y cito,” TERRIBLEMENTE ROMÁNTICO” —Harry hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no reír al ver la cara de Hermione ante el comentario de su compañera de cuarto—. Y, bueno, luego hay un pequeño grupo, muy muy pequeño, que piensa que ha sido vergonzoso, pero que aún así, Malfoy se merece que lo perdones.

 

Hermione lo miró largamente, intentando saber si se estaba burlando de ella.

—¿Te estas riendo de mí?

—Sólo un poco. Creo que has sobre reaccionado debido a lo que Draco ha dicho antes de su petición.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Miró a sus zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Vamos, Hermione, que nunca hable de ello no quiere decir que no me haya dado cuenta. Sé lo que sientes y ha debido ser duro para ti que Malfoy anunciase su relación con Skie a gritos en medio de la cena, sólo por eso te perdonaré que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿De qué debería haberme percatado? —preguntó, súbitamente nerviosa.

 

* * *

 

Ron y Draco se reunieron con los Premios Anuales a la salida del Gran Comedor. Les explicaron con pocas palabras lo que Harry les había pedido, y comenzaron a andar con calma por los pasillos del castillo.

—Draco, eres un imprudente —Skie estaba visiblemente nerviosa y se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del rubio—. Con esa gente no se juega. ¿Qué te ha dado de repente, complejo de Gryffindor?

—Eiii, que estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, Ronnie. Este imbécil me ha puesto de los nervios —La chica se acercó a su novio, aplacando parte de su mal humor con un beso en los labios.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué narices ha hecho Malfoy para poneros a todos TAN nerviosos?

Los Slytherins se miraron entre sí.

—Skie, si lo elegiste por su inteligencia la cagaste pero muy mucho —Angelo miró a Draco, intercambiando una sonrisa, sin saber que repetía las palabras que este le había dicho a Harry no hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Tengo una tolerancia limitada en cuanto a que me llamen estúpido. Que no sea un genio descifrando las mierdas que se le pasan al rubio oxigenado por la puta cabeza no quiere decir que sea tonto. Explicádmelo o no lo hagáis, pero dejad de hacer chistes, ya tengo que aguantar suficiente de esa mierda con los gemelos —Ron se había puesto más serio de lo que los chicos lo habían visto nunca.

—Cálmate, te lo explicaré —Skie lo cogió de la mano, conciliadora, mientras andaban despacio por los desiertos corredores—. Eliminemos lo que te pone nervioso de esta ecuación. Eres una persona muy inteligente, me lo has demostrado muchas veces, Ronnie. Sólo concéntrate.

* * *

 

—Olvida por un momento que erais tú y Draco. Piensa, Hermione, piensa en lo que os define.

—Hay muchas cosas que nos definen, Potter, no seas simplista.

—Lo pondre más claro. ¿Qué os define para el otro bando?

Ella reflexionó durante un segundo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Malfoy es la sangre más pura del mundo mágico.

—Ajá, continúa —Pidió él con una sonrisa.

* * *

 

—Ella, ella es una nacida de muggles —El pelirrojo miró al Slytherin comenzando a comprender parte de lo que implicaba lo que había sucedido durante la cena—. ¿Les has declarado la guerra?

—Digamos, Weasley, que me he posicionado claramente en contra de las ideas de pureza de sangre del Lord —La sonrisa cínica de Draco parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

—No nos tomes por estúpidos, has hecho más que eso y lo sabes —Angelo le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—A otro con ese cuento, niñato —Skie miró a Ron.

—Hay muchas nacidas de muggles en la escuela, Malfoy, pero tú has elegido para hacer tu declaración...

* * *

 

— …a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, Gryffindor para más señas, no hay mayor insulto posible —La chica terminó de decirlo con una mezcla de horror y temor bastante patente.

—No creo que haya sido todo tan frío, aunque me joda reconocerlo, él te quiere —El chico sonrió, mirándola en la oscuridad, mientras las implicaciones reales de lo que había hecho el Slytherin se asentaban en su mente—. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí.

* * *

 

—Imagina que el Gran Comedor fuese un gran tablero de ajedrez —Skie acarició la mano de su novio.

—Entonces... —Ron abrió los ojos como platos— fue a terreno hostil, ¡y se puso de rodillas frente al rey y la reina enemigos! —Se giró, mirando al Slytherin—. ¡Estás como una puta cabra, Malfoy!

—¿Así que ves a Harry y Hermione como el rey y la reina? —Draco se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara—. ¿Y qué pieza te consideras a ti mismo?

—¡Basta, suficiente! No tengo más ganas de tus bravuconadas por esta noche —Angelo se interpuso entre los dos imponiendo la paz—. Además, ya casi hemos llegado, y necesitarás toda tu fuerza para convencer a Granger de que no te arranque la cabeza.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en un silencio tenso. En la puerta, Ginny los esperaba apoyada en la pared.

—Te has lucido, gilipollas —Ron se alegró de que por una vez el veneno de su hermanita no estuviese dirigido en su contra—. Me da igual lo ingenioso que fuese tu plan, mi amiga lleva ahí dentro un hora llorando por tu culpa e imagino que en cuanto se le pase el bochorno y se dé cuenta de lo que realmente has hecho, se morirá de la preocupación —Ginny se paró enfrente de Draco, irguiéndose frente a él—. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, pedazo de idiota?

—¿Tienes miedo de que alguien le quite el protagonismo a tu novio, pelirroja?

Nadie conocía a Ginevra como su hermano mayor y fue eso lo único que le permitió sujetar la mano antes de que se estrellase contra la mejilla del Slytherin.

—¿Es eso, Draco, celos de Harry? ¿Crees que ella no tiene suficiente con estar mortalmente preocupada por su mejor amigo, así que ahora te ofreces como diana para los aprendices de mortifago? ¡Por Merlín! Se supone que vosotros sois los astutos —La pelirroja sacudió la mano, librándola del agarre de su hermano, y volvió a apoyarse en la pared. Skie se le acercó y empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

—Tu hermana tiene mucho genio, Weasley.

—Has conseguido cabrearla de verdad. Sólo suele ponerse así conmigo.

—Gracias por parar el guantazo, por cierto.

—No lo he hecho por ti, Malfoy. Hermione se merece tenerte nuevecito para despellejarte desde cero. Además, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te ve marcado, al primero al que abroncaría sería a mí.

* * *

 

—¿Lista? —Harry sujetaba la mano de su mejor amiga mientras ambos miraban a la puerta cerrada. Habían oído las voces amortiguadas, era hora de enfrentarse a él—. ¿Ya sabes qué le vas a contestar?

—La verdad es que no —Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacerte la interesante y decirle que espere unos días.

—¡Potter! —exclamó escandalizada.

—¡Granger!

Ambos empezarón a reír.

—No los hagamos esperar más, temo que alguien resulte herido —Harry empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Cierto, dejar a Ron y Draco juntos mucho tiempo no es buena idea.

—¿Ron y Draco? —El Gryffindor alzó una ceja, divertido—. No son ellos los que me preocupan, estoy pensando más bien en una pelirroja de catorce años que no soporta que nadie te haga llorar.

Abrieron la puerta aún sonriendo, Harry se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla e intercambió un silencioso saludo con su némesis, que esperaba junto a Ron en silencio.

—Bueno, esto ha sido muy divertido, pero yo tengo que irme —Angelo miró su reloj, despidiéndose con un gesto displicente de los reunidos.

—Yo también me marcho, mi labor aquí esta hecha. Gin, ¿me acompañas? —Harry empezó a encaminarse hacia el pasillo.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —La pelirroja se apresuró a seguirlo, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada envenenada a Malfoy.

Se quedaron allí parados, sin saber muy bien qué decir para romper aquel silencio incómodo que se había asentado entre los cuatro. Draco avanzó desde donde estaba junto al pelirrojo hasta atravesar la puerta que Hermione sostenía, pero ella no le prestaba atención, sus ojos estaban perdidos en los azules de Ron. Se volvió para mirar a Skie. Lo que los Gryffindor sentían era tan evidente que llegaba a resultar doloroso, masculló una maldición, cansado, estaba siendo un día raro de cojones.

—Hermione, ¿vienes?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si vas a entrar.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí, y cerró la puerta tras despedirse brevemente de los dos que se quedaban fuera. Draco vio como su amiga apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos durante un momento.

* * *

 

En el otro lado, Ron apoyaba ambas manos y la frente contra la madera, aguantándose las ganas de derribar aquella barrera de una patada. Por un segundo mientras se miraban, le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos de Hermione... Pero no, era imposible, a ella le gustaba el Slytherin.

* * *

 

A ambos lados de la puerta, los dos Slytherin dejaron a un lado su egoísmo por un segundo, y aún sabiendo que aquello no les acarrearía más que dolores de cabeza y soledad, sacaron la nobleza que aquel día parecía inundar a la casa de Salazar.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme de decir esto —Los discursos de Draco y Skie eran tan parecidos que parecían ensayados—, pero deberías abrir esa puerta y hablarle de lo que sientes.

Los Gryffindors sonrieron en respuesta, con sonrisas idénticas tan llenas de dolor que se llevaban un trozo de alma, esa clase de dolor que uno sólo puede sentir a los quince años, cuando tiene el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido.

—¿Has visto a su acompañante? —Ron y Hermione hablaron a la vez, en susurros—. ¿Quién podría fijarse en mí en comparación?

—¿Yo? —respondieron sin dudar los dos.

—Tú tienes esa cosa con los pelirrojos —atajó Ron a Skie medio en broma, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Te gusta demasiado llevar la contraria —Hermione se acercó a Draco, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Como gustes —volvieron a recitar los Slytherin al tiempo—, soy demasiado egoísta como para insistir en algo que sólo podría reportarme sufrimiento. Así que quédate conmigo.

* * *

 

Ron se acercó a su novia, tomándola por la cintura, besándola lenta y profundamente.

—Anda, vámonos de aquí.

—Será lo mejor —contestó ella, cogiéndole de la mano.

Y así, se alejaron juntos por el pasillo.

* * *

 

 

—Pensé que ibas a darme una paliza por lo sucedido, pero tendré que agradecerle a Weasley su distracción, es la segunda vez que hoy me libra de que me pegue una mujer —Draco se acercó a uno de los sofás, dejándose caer, agotado.

—¿La segunda vez? —Hermione se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—La pelirroja casi me parte la cara —Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios al recordarlo.

—No cantes victoria respecto a mí, todavía puedo cambiar de opinión.

—Perdona si te hice sentir avergonzada, no pensé en ello.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, te arrodillaste delante de todo el colegio, de los profesores, a la hora de la cena... y me pediste salir. ¿De verdad no se te pasó por la cabeza ni por un segundo que me sentiría avergonzada? ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Estaba tan orgulloso de mi plan que no pensé en cómo podía afectarte eso—Se giró hacia ella, cogiéndole una mano—. Hace no tanto me pedías que me posicionase para la guerra, y esta noche lo he hecho de la forma más pública y definitiva que se me ha ocurrido.

—Lo sé —Hermione cerró los ojos, cansada—. He tardado en darme cuenta de ello, y no creas que me tranquiliza. Ahora estás en un enorme peligro y yo no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Tranquila, no se atreverán a hacerme nada en el colegio.

—No es eso lo que me dice mi experiencia con Harry, cada año se las apañan para conseguir atentar contra su vida por lo menos una vez.

—No soy Potter.

—No, él por lo menos duerme rodeado de sus amigos. Tú compartes habitación con Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle.

Se quedaron callados, aún agarrados de las manos. Todo aquello se escapaba a su control, era demasiado que manejar para gente tan joven, pero como bien le había dicho Harry nunca les habían permitido ser normales, y esta situación no iba a ser la excepción.

— _Sionnach_ , tengo algo que preguntarte —La voz de la muchacha se había vuelto apenas un susurro avergonzado.

—Dime.

—Lo que me has pedido...

—Lo recuerdo —Una sonrisa ladina se instaló en su boca al ver las dificultades de la chica para terminar de decir lo que pretendía.

—¿Han cambiado tus sentimientos?¿Acaso ahora tú... bueno, ya sabes?

Draco empezó a reír mientras cogía a Hermione de la barbilla, levantándosela, y haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto,  _Minue_? ¿Tu rito anual de preguntarme si estoy enamorado? Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto el año pasado.

—Sí, pero lo que has dicho en la cena... ¡Podría haberte dicho que sí!

—¡Y me hubiese sentido muy honrado!

—No lo entiendo —Se levantó, alejándose del sofá y parándose junto a la ventana, mirando el bosque sin verlo en realidad.

—Intentaré explicártelo —Empezó a decir él, poniendo los brazos en las rodillas—. Te quiero mucho, eres la primera persona a la que puedo llamar amiga y eso para mí es lo más importante, mucho más que el amor romántico. Si me diesen a elegir, preferiría tener la relación que tiene contigo Potter a la que quiere tener Weasley, por suerte para ambos, prefiero el camino medio. El amor viene y va, pero esa clase de amistad, esa es para siempre.

—Entonces mi respuesta está clara.

—Temía que dijeras eso —Se levantó, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a su lado, y la abrazó por la cintura—. ¿No podemos hacer como Ron y Skie?

—No somos como ellos.—Hermione se volvió entre sus brazos, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Además, siempre he pensado que lo nuestro tenía su encanto por estar prohibido, por ser secreto... Ya sabes, nuestros besos tienen su lugar, aquí en la oscuridad.

—En eso tienes razón, no nos imagino dando un espectáculo de lenguas en medio de un pasillo.

—Yo puedo imaginarnos perfectamente en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

—¿HERMIONE?

—¿He dicho eso en voz alta? —Ocultó la cara en su hombro, mortalmente avergonzada por el desliz.

—¿Tienes fantasías conmigo en la biblioteca? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Merlín, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que aprendí a volar—La levantó en volandas y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

Hermione se aferró a su cuello sin dejar de reír. Había tomado la decisión correcta quería mucho a Draco, pero no deseaba tener un “novio” del que no estuviese perdidamente enamorada.

****  
  


* * *

 

Astoria entró en la sala común, bajándose la capucha de la capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Era bastante tarde, así que daba gracias a que al día siguiente fuese domingo y pudiese quedarse en la cama todo lo que se le antojara. También agradecía que la pesada de su hermana estuviese por ahí perdida con su último novio, y no esperándola para darle la bronca. Empezaba a cansarse de que Daphne fuese tan controladora.

Suspiró, acercándose al fuego, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la vacía sala y comenzó a quitarse con lentitud las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo en un apretado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Una de ellas se enganchó, y no parecía capaz de soltarla sin ayuda; justo entonces unas manos sustituyeron a las suyas retirando la pieza de metal con extremo cuidado.

—¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde, Mini-Greengrass?

—Nada que te importe, Malfoy —respondió cortante sin girarse, mientras sacaba un cepillo de algún lugar y comenzaba a peinarse con furia—. Y para tu información tengo un nombre.

—Lo sé, Astoria —Él le quitó el cepillo, y empezó a desenredarle el pelo con calma—. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre te peinaba, eras mi muñeca cuando Daphne me obligaba a jugar a las casitas, sólo así cedía y aceptaba participar en su estúpido pasatiempo.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Tu pelo ahora es más castaño, en lugar de rubio.

—¿Te molesta? ¿Tú también crees que el pelo “dorado” de Daphne es “lo más”?

—Para nada. Estoy aburrido del rubio, me gusta más así. Te queda bien.

El silencio los envolvió, sólo roto por el sonido de las cerdas del cepillo pasando por el cabello de la chica. Ambos demasiado hundidos en sus pensamientos, demasiado cansados como para añadir mucho más.

—Snape ha decidido ponernos a  _Doré_  y a mí en una habitación, solos —comenzó a contarle con voz desapasionada—. Se ve que los recientes acontecimientos han puesto nervioso al director respecto a nuestra seguridad. Sinceramente, no me imagino a Blaise ahogándome con la almohada en plena noche, no es tan tonto.

—No, su madre puede enseñarle métodos mucho más seguros de encargarse de ti sin dejar ningún rastro —susurró Astoria—. ¿Por qué llamas así a Theo? —preguntó después de pensarlo un momento.

—¿Cómo,  _Doré_? —Draco soltó una suave carcajada—. Hasta que cumplí los tres años viví en Francia con mi madre y mi nana francesa, así que apenas si sabía hablar inglés cuando llegué a este país. Entonces conocí a Theo-dore —explicó, partiendo en dos el nombre del chico a propósito—, que ya por entonces era tan rubio como ahora. Dado mi poco conocimiento del idioma, pensé que ese era su nombre, “dorado” en francés y para cuando me sacaron de mi error estaba tan acostumbrado a llamarlo así que no he dejado de hacerlo. Además, a él no parece importarle demasiado.

—A Nott nada parece importarle demasiado —El susurro dolido de la chica no se le escapó al rubio, que siguió peinándola en silencio.

—Bueno, esto ya está —dijo, devolviéndole el cepillo—. ¿Me dirás ahora de dónde venías?

—¿Me prometes no reírte de mí?

Draco lo pensó durante un momento, y después asintió. Entonces ella se puso de pie y se abrió la capa, haciendo que entendiera todo de golpe. De ahí la necesidad del secreto y del pelo recogido. Aunque en cualquier señorita de sangre pura estaría bien visto practicar ballet, para ella, la rebelde nata, reconocer que hacía algo tan “normal” debía ser peor que la muerte.

—Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias.

—Y ahora a la cama, si tu hermana nos pilla aquí, nos despellejará a los dos antes de que tengamos tiempo de explicarle nada.

Ambos sonrieron resignados, marchándose hacia las habitaciones. Había sido un día largo, raro y lleno de emociones, se merecían un buen descanso.

****  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Siento mucho el retraso, pero tengo una muy buena excusa. Estoy colaborando en un proyecto solidario llamado Mensajeros de oz (buscadlo en google si quereis más información) y eso me quita mucho tiempo. Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, dejadme comentarios, que me dejan una sonrisa en la cara :)**


	12. Capitulo 7 Libro 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU en el que Lily Potter esta viva. Varias parejas, personajes originales.

**Perdón por la tardanza. Este capitulo va dedicado a Leydhen que me lo pidió como regalo de cumpleaños y a Samwallflower que siempre está ahi animandome a seguir :)**

* * *

  
  
  


El domingo amaneció soleado, así que sacaron sus cosas fuera y se tumbaron bajo un gran haya cerca del gran lago para ponerse al día con sus deberes. Por supuesto, Hermione no lo necesitaba, así que hechizó unas agujas y siguió tejiendo gorros y calcetines mientras les hacía compañía. Al poco rato, Draco se les unió, y aunque a Ron no pareció hacerle mucha gracia al principio, cuando empezó a echarle una mano de manera disimulada con sus tareas, para que Hermione no les regañase, dejó de quejarse al instante.

 

—Potter, atento a ese ingrediente, es ajenjo, no ajonjoli —le chivó el rubio en voz baja.— Tío, eres una peste en pociones.

—Snape le tiene manía —defendió Ron a su amigo.

—A Hermione también y ella saca buenas notas. Creo que si Potter se esforzase en las clases y consiguiese hacerlo todo perfecto sería la mejor manera de vengarse del profesor. No creo que nada le doliese tanto como ponerte una E en su asignatura.

 

—¿Me ayudarías?

—¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio?

—¿Mi gratitud?

—Me vale —respondió el Slytherin con una sonrisa divertida tras pensarlo un momento.

—Podrías haberle sacado mucho más, querido Draco.

—Estoy haciendo una inversión de futuro, queridisima Daphne —respondió el aludido mirando a la recién llegada, que venía acompañada de Nott—. Confío en que Potter llegue a ser alguien grande, así que su gratitud valdrá millones.

 

—Lo que sea, Malfoy —contestó la chica, quitándole importancia al comentario con la mano—. Ha llegado una lechuza bastante histérica buscándote, parecía importante. —Mientras terminaba de decir esto le arrojó un sobre que cayó en su regazo.

—¿Os quedais un rato? —Hermione los invitó con un gesto a sentarse.

—No puedo, he quedado —La prefecta Slytherin les sonrió a todos antes de despedirse haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Yo aceptaré tu oferta —respondió el muchacho, sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

—Tejo gorros, después los dejo en la torre de Gryffindor para que los elfos los encuentren.

—Interesante —murmuró—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¡Claro!

Los tres muchachos miraron al recién llegado con recelo, cada uno por sus motivos; no veían con buenos ojos que Theo se acercase a Hermione.

 

—Draco, haz algo —Ron lanzaba miradas nerviosas, mientras su amiga no paraba de reír al tiempo que le explicaba a Nott cómo manejar las agujas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Weasley, partirle las piernas?

—Nada tan radical —Harry seguía peleándose con sus deberes de pociones—. Pero eres su amigo, puedes decirle que “tenga cuidado”.

 

—Que estemos en el mismo dormitorio no quiere decir que seamos amigos, Potter. No veo que tú y Finnigan seáis como hermanos, precisamente.

—Cuando tiene razón, la tiene —El pelirrojo suspiró, cansado—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué hemos rechazado tan pronto el plan de las piernas... sonaba tan bien —Su tono soñador hizo reír por lo bajo a los otros.

 

—¡Gryffindors! Todo lo arregláis a golpes—. Draco se levantó sacudiéndose la hierba de los pantalones—. Me acercaré a ver qué saco en claro.

—Suerte, cero cero siete.

—Harry, en serio, odio cuando haces chistes muggles.

—Sin que sirva de precedente, apoyo a Weasley.

El Slytherin se acercó a Hermione y, dejándose caer de forma indolente junto a su amiga, le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro para observar los progresos de Nott con la calceta.

—¿Que tal lo llevas, Doré?

—No va mal.

—Es un gran alumno —lo defendió Hermione—. Le ha cogido el truco rápidamente, pronto podrá hechizar las agujas para que lo hagan ellas solas.

 

—¡Qué emocionante! —Draco imitó el tono de la Gryffindor, lo que le valió un golpe—. ¡Ouch! Lo dicho, los leones lo solucionáis todo a golpes.

—Bueno, Draco, además de soportar tu fina ironía, ¿querías decirme algo más? —Theo había levantado la vista de su labor y lo miraba, divertido.

—Anoche hablé con mini-Greengrass.

—Su nombre es Astoria —lo corrigió el otro—. Por si no lo recuerdas.

—Lo recuerdo —Hizo una pausa—. La cuestión es que me dio la impresión de que siente algo por ti.

 

—Si, yo había llegado a la misma conclusión, por eso iba a pedirle que saliese conmigo.

—¿CÓMO?

—De la manera habitual —Una breve sonrisa curvó los labios de Theodore.

—Sólo tiene trece años —Draco estaba empezando a elevar la voz, la mano de Hermione sobre la suya le recordó que no estaban solos.

—Lo sé —Nott lo miró a los ojos—. Desde el pasado seis de febrero, el próximo cumplirá catorce. Y ahora que ha quedado claro que sabemos contar, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Es demasiado joven.

—¿Demasiado joven para qué?¿Qué es lo que crees que voy a hacerle, Draco? —El chico soltó una risa carente de humor—. Al final será verdad lo que dijo De la Rosa respecto a los tópicos. ¿Crees que por ser Slytherin voy a aprovecharme de ella? ¿Acaso lo haces tú con Granger?

 

—Por supuesto que no —lo atajó Hermione.

—Pues lo mismo.

—Si le haces daño …

—¿Y si ella me lo hace a mí? Deja de comportarte como un hermano mayor sobreprotector y maníaco, ya tiene suficiente de eso con Daphne.

—Creo que tiene razón, Draco. Astoria parece lo suficientemente inteligente como para decidir por sí misma.

 

—No prometo nada, pero intentaré controlarme —El muchacho se levantó, aún un poco enfurruñado—. Iré a seguir ayudando a Potter con Pociones, a lo mejor consigo que preste la suficiente atención como para aprobar.

Draco se dejó caer entre los dos amigos, que habían seguido la conversación con disimulo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal?

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Weasley, Doré no está interesado en Hermione, parece ser que sus intereses van más dirigidos hacia Astoria.

—Hay que reconocerle el buen gusto —Harry seguía con su redacción como si nada.

—Deja de acosar a hermanas pequeñas, Potter, es de mala educación.

—¿Violet tiene un hermano mayor? —Ron los miraba, algo perdido.

—¿Podemos seguir con esto antes de que se nos haga la hora de acostarnos? —El moreno fulminó al Sly con la mirada, lo que hizo que el humor de este mejorase considerablemente. No había nada que le gustase tanto como chinchar a Potter.

 

* * *

 

 

Toda la alegría que Harry había acumulado el domingo recordando la reunión del sábado y pasándolo bien al sol con sus amigos se fue desvaneciendo conforme avanzaba el lunes; parecía que las malas noticias no paraban de llegar. Estaba muy preocupado por la herida de Hedwig y por la carta que había recibido de su madre y su padrino diciendo que querían hablar con él. Para colmo de males le tocaba pociones y eso nunca llevaba a nada bueno.

 

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Zabini estaba hablando en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos los que iban llegando lo oyesen. Empezó dándose importancia por las conexiones de su familia dentro del ministerio y diciendo que gracias a ellas Umbridge le había dado permiso al equipo de Slytherin para volver a formarse, después ya fue entrando en descalificaciones personales.

 

—No hagas caso a Blaise, solo intenta molestarte —Draco estaba a su espalda y le hablaba en voz baja.

—No eres tú —contestó con calma—. Si esas cosas estuviesen saliendo de tu boca tendría problemas para no matarte, pero con él no es lo mismo.

—Me alegro de que estes aprendiendo a controlarte.

—La verdad es que yo también.

 

En ese momento, vieron como Neville se lanzaba hacia Zabini con la intención de partirle la cara, o intentarlo, así que lo pararon a duras penas con la ayuda de Ron, que apareció en aquel momento con Hermione.

 

Justo entonces Snape abrió la puerta. Parecía que tenía la intención de ir a castigarlos, pero al ver a Draco entre los implicados sólo les hizo un gesto para que entrasen en su clase. Harry iba a dirigirse a su sitio de siempre cuando Malfoy lo sujetó del brazo.

 

—Hoy vienes conmigo. Weasley se sentará con Hermione.

Harry se giró, mirándolo sin entender nada, y entonces vio a su mayor pesadilla al final de la clase, sentada entre las sombras.

 

La clase fue una auténtica tortura, y si no llega a ser por las constantes llamadas de atención de Draco su poción hubiese sido un desastre. Tenía la absoluta seguridad de que, sin su ayuda, hubiese tenido otro enorme cero y un trabajo más de Pociones.

El resto de las clases no fueron mucho mejor, en Adivinación tuvieron que aguantar los lloriqueos y quejas de Trelawney debidos a la mala evaluación que “la sapo” (como Harry había empezado a llamar a Umbridge en su cabeza) había realizado de ella.

 

Tras un día de clases agotadoras y las noticias que les tenía reservadas Angelina cuando llegaron a la sala común, sólo tenía ganas de marcharse a su habitación, meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir hasta el mes próximo. Pero tenían una cita en la chimenea, así que, sin que sirviese de precedente, él y Ron sacaron los libros para adelantar algunos deberes.

 

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco, Harry guardaba sus útiles cuando Ron, que dormitaba en una butaca, soltó un gruñido ahogado, despertó y miró con cara de sueño la chimenea.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó.

Harry se volvió con brusquedad. La oscura cabeza de su padrino había vuelto a aparecer entre las llamas.

—¡Hola! —saludó sonriente.

—¡Hola! —corearon Harry, Ron y Hermione, arrodillándose en la alfombra que había delante de la chimenea. Crookshanks se acercó al fuego, ronroneando, e intentó, pese al calor, acercar su cara a la de Sirius.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—No muy bien —contestó Harry mientras Hermione apartaba a su gato para que no se chamuscase los bigotes—. El ministerio ha aprobado otro decreto por el que quedan prohibidos los equipos de quidditch...

 

—...¿y los grupos secretos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —La cabeza pelirroja de Lily se unió a la de Sirius en la chimenea y miró a los chicos intentando parecer severa, pero era tal el orgullo que sentía por ellos que le resultó imposible.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Cómo sabéis eso? —Harry evitaba mirar a su madre por todos los medios.

—Deberíais elegir con más cuidado vuestros lugares de reunión —repuso Sirius sonriendo abiertamente—. Mira que escoger el Cabeza de Puerco, ¡menuda ocurrencia!

—¡No me negarás que era mejor que Las Tres Escobas! —replicó Hermione a la defensiva—, porque ese lugar está siempre abarrotado de gente...

 

—Lo cual significa que no habría sido tan fácil que os oyeran —comentó Lily—. Todavía tenéis unas cuantas cosas que aprender, Hermione.

—¿Quién nos oyó? —Harry sentía bastante curiosidad por ese tema en particular.

—Mundungus, por supuesto —respondió Sirius. Al ver el desconcierto de todos los dos adultos rieron y Lily añadió—: Era la bruja del velo negro.

Continuaron hablando un rato, el tiempo justo como para que Lily le hiciese llegar a Ron un mensaje de su madre prohibiéndole expresamente que formase parte del grupo. Por el contrario, a ellos les parecía una buena idea que se preparasen, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas y querían que fuesen capaces de defenderse a sí mismos en caso de necesidad.

 

Hablaban de un lugar donde reunirse en secreto cuando las llamas empezaron a cambiar de color en rápida sucesión.

—¡Nos han descubierto, apenas nos queda tiempo! —exclamó Sirius—. Cuidaos mucho.

—No os metáis en demasiados líos —dijo Lily, y mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa triste, añadió—: Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de lo que estáis haciendo —alargó una mano como si pudiese tocarlo—. Te echo de menos todos los días. Nos vemos en navidad —Y ambos desaparecieron.

  
  


Harry se quedó mirando las llamas y luego se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione.

—¿Quién los ha descu....?

Entonces Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y se puso en pie de un brinco sin apartar la vista del fuego, Ron se acercó. cogiéndola por los hombros, mientras ambos miraban horrorizados.

  
  


Entre las llamas había aparecido una mano que buscaba a tientas como si quisiera coger algo; era una mano regordeta de dedos cortos llenos de feos y anticuados anillos.

Los tres se alejaron de allí sin poder apartar la mirada mientras la mano de Umbridge seguía agitándose entre las llamas con la intención de agarrar algo, como si supiera dónde habían estado Sirius y Lily hasta momentos antes y estuviera decidida a atraparlos.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Hermione esperó, escondida en un recodo de la escalera hasta que dejó de oír los pasos de los chicos. Entonces volvió a bajar y salió por el retrato. Escaparse de la sala común por las noches estaba empezando a volverse una costumbre. Una costumbre que le gustaba, la hacía sentir audaz... sonrió para sí misma y siguió caminando, ocultándose entre las sombras de los pasillos que tan bien conocía.

  
  


—Llegas tarde.

—No habíamos quedado a ninguna hora, he venido cuando he podido —Hermione cerró la puerta a su espalda y buscó a Draco entre las sombras—. No entiendo tu manía de estar siempre entre tinieblas.

—Me pones muy fácil hacer chistes, Hermione —susurró él contra su cuello, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Vamos, no vengas ahora a hacerte el malote, conmigo. Ya no cuela.

—Es una verdadera lástima.

  
  


Era increíble cómo podía sentir su sonrisa aún a pesar de tenerlo a sus espaldas y de la escasa iluminación. Quizás era algo en la entonación de su voz...

—Por cierto —dijo, volviéndose entre sus brazos—. Gracias por ayudar a Harry en Pociones. No creo que sea malo, es sólo que cuando ve a Snape se bloquea.

—Ya le pediré que me devuelva el favor, no te preocupes.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, entre las sombras.

—Sionnach, ¿qué había en la carta que recibiste ayer?

—¿Qué carta? —Los labios cálidos del Slytherin comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuello lentamente, como una caricia de seda.

  
  


—Ya sabes qué carta —Un jadeo escapó entre los labios apretados de Hermione cuando él mordió su piel—. La que Daphne y Theo te trajeron.

—¡Ah, ésa! —Las manos de muchacho aflojaron el nudo de la corbata y desabrocharon lentamente los primeros botones de la camisa blanca, antes de dejarse caer en un sofá y atraer a Hermione hacía su regazo.

—¡Sí, ésa! ¡Y deja de distraerme con tus malas artes!

—¿Malas artes? —La ceja de Draco se alzó divertida ante la expresión—. Pensaba que te gustaba lo que hacía.

—No me cambies de tema.

—Está bien —murmuró, derrotado, dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá—, pero deberías tener en cuenta lo que dicen, Minue.

  
  


—¿Qué dicen?

— Que la curiosidad mató al “gato” —terminó de decir, riendo.

—Serás... —Hermione le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado, pero la risa se le escapó ante el chiste fácil.

—¡Ouch! Deja de resolverlo todo a golpes, Gryffindor.

—Y tú deja deja de esquivar mis preguntas, Slytherin.

—Está bien... —Draco se puso serio—. Era una carta de mi madre, le han concedido el divorcio. Además, debido al historial delictivo de mi padre y a su confinamiento en Azkaban, todo el patrimonio Malfoy ha pasado a sus manos, ella sólo le ha dejado Malfoy Manor.

  
  


—¿Estás bien? —Le acarició la cara con suavidad.

—Imagino, es extraño —Apoyó la mano sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintiendo su contacto—. Durante el verano mi madre y yo hemos estado hablando mucho. Acerca de muchas cosas, de mi familia, de los Black, del colegio, de los muggles, de sus ideas, y también de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Le conté que somos amigos, lo inteligente que eres... aunque tus padres sean muggles. Al principio no me creyó, pero al final se permitió pensar en ello. Incluso volvió a ponerse en contacto con su hermana Andromeda después de un montón de años, y por fin conoció a su marido.

  
  


—Los padres de Dora.

—Sí, en la carta me contaba que ha costado convencer a Ted, pero al final lo han conseguido … se marchan los tres al continente. Será la mejor manera de mantenerse alejados de todo lo que se avecina. Me pide que vaya con ellos, que me traslade a Beauxbatons y continúe allí mis estudios...

No sabía qué decir... ¿Francia? ¿Beauxbatons? Por un lado era consciente de que se trataba de lo mejor para él, pero por otro... no quería perder a Draco. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él, volver a quedarse sola?

“No estás sola”, se reprendió a sí misma. “Tienes a Harry y a Ron”. Pero sabía que no era lo mismo.

  
  


—No voy a marcharme, Minue.

—Pero...

—Hay muchas razones para quedarme, Hermione. Y apenas un par de ellas tienen que ver contigo —Sonreía de nuevo, y el alivio la inundó con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que iba a desbordarse; en lugar de ello, agarró a Draco por el cuello y lo besó, diciéndole con un gesto lo que se veía incapaz de expresar con palabras.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Harry cabeceaba delante de su redacción de Encantamientos, después de la sesión de entrenamiento pasada por agua y el repentino dolor de cicatriz, que lo había tenido distraído toda la tarde. Y aún le quedaba un trozo por terminar.

 

Ron se había dado por vencido, marchándose a la cama hacía un buen rato. Imaginaba que Hermione andaría haciendo la ronda o en una de sus “reuniones” con Malfoy, pero tenía la sala común para él solo y le estaba costando horrores no dormirse sobre el pergamino.

 

Al final, sin darse cuenta, cayó en un sueño poco profundo, hasta que lo despertó Dobby. El elfo le traía a su lechuza de vuelta, completamente recuperada, lo que alegró mucho a Harry. Continuaron conversando un rato, en el cual descubrió que ahora era él quien limpiaba a solas la torre de Gryffindor, pues el resto de elfos se había cansado de ir esquivando las prendas que Hermione iba escondiendo por las esquinas. También hablaron de una de las cosas que más preocupaba a Harry: dónde encontrar un lugar para reunir al grupo de defensa. Dobby le sugirió un sitio al que llamaban “Sala de los Menesteres”, le explicó como llegar a ella y acceder. Le dio las gracias y se despidieron, pues ya era tarde y al día siguiente había que madrugar.

 

—Ya puedes salir, Hermione —Harry recogía sus cosas, metiéndolas en la mochila. Su amiga salió de entre las sombras que la ocultaban y se acercó a ayudarlo—. ¿Hace cuánto rato que nos escuchas?

—El suficiente como para saber que con mis ansias por imponerles la libertad, lo único que he conseguido es cargar de trabajo a Dobby —Se dejó caer en un sofá, con la cara entre las manos—. Soy idiota.

—Vamos, no digas eso. Cualquiera puede cometer un error —Se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda en amplios círculos, ayudándola a calmarse—. No lo has hecho a malas.

 

—Es tarde, pero mañana intentaré pensar algo. No es justo que el pobre elfo se cargue todo el trabajo sólo porque yo sea una imbécil. Ahora deberíamos irnos a dormir.

—¿Es eso una invitación?— dijo con tono picaro.

—¡Harry! —Hermione se giró, incrédula.

—Lo siento —contestó, riendo—. Creo que tanto tiempo con Slytherins empieza a afectarme.

—Serás borrico —Se acercó y le dió un leve beso en la mejilla—. Que descanses, Harry.

—Dulces sueños, Hermione.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Al día siguiente, a las siete, Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que Dobby les había indicado. Aunque la hora del toque de queda aún estaba lejos, lanzaban nerviosas miradas a sus espaldas, esperando que Umbridge apareciese en cualquier momento para detenerlos, pero nada ocurrió.

  
  


Entraron en la sala tal y como el elfo les había indicado la noche anterior y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que les esperaba tras la puerta. Era increíble, allí tenían todo lo necesario para entrenarse, desde cojines para evitar las caídas accidentales, hasta libros para estudiar algunos hechizos más avanzados. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

  
  


Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los componentes entre los que se había corrido la voz de la reunión a lo largo del día. A las ocho, todos los cojines estaban ocupados y un montón de caras miraban a Harry, que se preguntaba qué hacer primero.

  
  


—Hola a todos —Hermione saludó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa—. Propongo que en primer lugar elijamos un líder formalmente, con una votación, y después nos pongamos un nombre.

Un murmullo de asentimiento se generó, dando a entender que la idea de la Gryffindor les parecía bien.

  
  


—Creo que nuestro líder debería ser Potter, me propondría a mí mismo, pero ya estoy demasiado ocupado—. Draco suspiró, cansado, quitándose una mota de polvo imaginaria de su impoluta capa, la mayoría rió la gracia del rubio y procedieron a confirmar a Harry como líder por unanimidad.

—Respecto al nombre, podriamos llamarnos Liga AntiUmbridge —terció Angelina, que aún no perdonaba a la profesora por tardar tanto en darles permiso para volver a formar el equipo de Gryffindor.

  
  


—O Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia —sugirió Fred.

—Podríamos ser un poco más sutiles —insinuó Skie con una leve sonrisa.

—Si, un nombre que no revelase a que nos dedicamos tan explícitamente —la apoyó Hermione con una sonrisa.

  
  


—¿Entidad de Defensa? —aventuró Cho—. Podriamos abreviarlo ED y nadie sabría de qué estamos hablando.

—Sí, ED me parece bien —intervino Ginny—. Pero sería mejor que fuesen las siglas de Ejército de Dumbledore, porque eso es lo que más teme el Ministerio, ¿no?

—¡Apoyo a la pelirroja! —El comentario de Angelo fue recibido con risas y murmullos de conformidad.

  
  


Hermione se levantó, clavó el trozo de pergamino donde todos habían firmado en la pared, y en lo alto escribió con letras grandes:

 

EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE

  
  


Después de eso, comenzaron la práctica con un hechizo sencillo: Expelliarmus. A algunos de los alumnos de los cursos más avanzados les pareció algo elemental, pero cuando Harry les dijo que lo usó en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort su actitud cambió.

  
  


Propuso que practicasen en parejas y le pidió a Angelo que se emparejase con Neville, sabía que el Slytherin era muy bueno y su amigo necesitaba de clases particulares con urgencia. Se paseó por la clase corrigiendo a algunos y animando a otros, con algo cálido creciendo en su pecho al verlos luchar de aquel modo.

  
  


Despacio, como si no tuviese esa intención, se acercó a donde Cho entrenaba con Riva y Violet lo hacía con Marietta. Al verlo, la buscadora de Ravenclaw se puso nerviosa, comenzando a ejecutar mal el hechizo, a pesar de que hasta hacía un momento lo había estado haciendo a la perfección. Harry le hizo un par de comentarios a Cho, que ella aceptó con una sonrisa, y siguió con su ronda sin decirle nada a Violet, para no inquietarla aún más .

 

 

Antes de darse cuenta era la hora de irse, así que quedaron en verse al miércoles siguiente, y la gente empezó a marcharse en grupos de dos o tres para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Violet se hacía la remolona recogiendo su mochila mientras su amiga Marietta la miraba con evidente enfado. Por suerte, antes de que la cosa fuese a más, Chang intervino, llevándose a la enfadada chica con ella y corriendo detrás de Silvercrown.

—Riva, esperános, vamos contigo.

—Está bien —Fue la lacónica respuesta de la pelirroja, que las miraba extrañada.

—Harry, me voy a las cocinas a hacer lo que hablamos ayer —comentó Hermione, cogiendo a Draco de la mano, sin darle tiempo a replicar. Este se despidió de todos con un gesto.

  
  


—Nosotros también nos vamos, Potter. A Ron y a mí nos toca ronda, la diversión de ser prefecta nunca acaba —Skie sonrió a su novio, intentando fingir fastidio.

—A otros con ese cuento, Hidden, ya sabemos qué os dedicáis a hacer tú y el zanahorio en las rondas.

—Angelo, un día te arrancaré la lengua.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Harry se rió, mientras los dos Slytherin seguían discutiendo hasta la puerta, acompañados por su amigo. Siguió recogiendo las cosas que se habían quedado tiradas tras la práctica.

  
  


—Yo también me voy, Harry —Ginny le sonreía—. Ha sido genial.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Gin. ¿Te acompaña “Connie” a la torre? —intentó que nada se filtrase en su voz.

—Sí, pero te dejo en las capaces manos de tu “novia” —el retintín con el que usó la palabra era evidente—, la pobre ya no sabe qué hacer para entretenerse y quedarse a solas contigo —Ambos rieron.

—Anda, lárgate. Nos vemos mañana.

  
  


Ginny corrió hacia la puerta, donde la esperaba un sonriente Michael Corner, que se despidió de Harry con un gesto antes de que ambos saliesen por la puerta.

Terminó de recoger las cosas con calma, disfrutando del silencio. Notó como alguien se aproximaba por detrás y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar lo que acababa de decirle Gin, que ella estaba entreteniéndose a propósito para quedarse a solas con él.

  
  


—Me ha gustado mucho la reunión —Violet le tocó un brazo y se apresuró a añadir:— Ya sé que cuando has venido me ha salido todo al revés, pero es que me he puesto nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa? ¿Tú? —La suave iluminación de la sala arrancaba destellos caobas de su pelo castaño—. ¿Por qué?

—Me estabas mirando —Su voz bajó mientras se acercaba.

—Te vi hacerlo desde lejos y te salía muy bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte, aunque tu amiga no parece estar muy contenta de estar aquí —Él tambien se aproximó.

—No quería venir, la convencimos entre Chang y yo —Se quedó en silencio un segundo, mirándose los pies—. Pero ahora me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea.

  
  


—Si no quiere volver, no tiene porque hacerlo, lo único que pedimos es que no nos denuncie —Estaban muy cerca, Harry alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, intentando reconfortarla.

Levantó la vista, haciendo que sus ojos azules se enfrentasen con los verdes de él y no pudo resistirlo más, así que puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry y lo besó.

Empezó como un beso dulce, apenas un roce en los labios. Al principio él se tensó, pero a los pocos segundos respondía al beso mientras la sujetaba por la cintura. Tropezaron en su impaciencia, cayendo hacia atrás sobre los cojines que hasta hacía solo un momento los habían protegido de salir heridos por la fuerza de los expelliarmus que practicaban.

  
  


Harry sentía cada curva del cuerpo de la chica bajo sus ansiosas manos, su cerebro no le respondía, solo sabía que sus besos ardientes estaban despertando algo en su interior que llevaba dormido desde que había estado con Natalie. Cuando ella coló las manos bajo su camisa y empezó a acariciarle la espalda un quejido se le escapó, si seguían por ese camino no podría controlarse.

  
  


—Violet, espera.— Para ser dos palabras tan sencillas le costó muchisimo decirlo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿He hecho algo mal?

—¡No!— Harry volvió a besarla con una sonrisa.— es que creo que deberiamos hablar antes de lanzarnos a comernos vivos... quiero ser claro contigo.—Esto de ser “él” empezaba a parecerle el peor negocio del mundo.

  
  


—Me parece bien.—La morena se tumbó en los cojines apoyando la cabeza en su brazo flexionado.— te escucho.

—Mi vida ahora mismo no es fácil. No es solo que es ministerio me tilde de loco, es que hay mucho que no puedo contar, estoy continuamente guardando secretos, haciendo cosas peligrosas... vamos, que vivo en el caos.

—No suena facíl.—su voz compasiva hizo sonreír al muchacho con tristeza.

—No intento darte pena, Violet, solo explicarte que no sé hasta donde podre darte, que a veces me largaré sin explicaciones y que no siempre podras ser mi primera prioridad. Ojala fuese alguien normal de quince años...

  
  


Ella lo miró reflexionando sobre todo lo que acaba de decirle.

—Creo que puedo soportar todo eso, siempre y cuando me prometas dos cosas: que nunca me traicionarás con otra y que nunca me mentiras.

—Puedo callarme la verdad, pero prometo no mentirte, sobre lo otro, no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca haria algo asi.

  
  


—Entonces no le veo problema a seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo—rió ella volviendo a lanzarse sobre sus ansiosos labios. Y allí se quedaron comiendose a besos, iluminados por las velas, en la silenciosa Sala de los Menesteres.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Hermione y Draco caminaban en silencio hacia la puerta de la cocina. La muchacha iba repasando mentalmente su discurso, pero nada le parecía apropiado. Habia sido tan arrogante.

—Vamos, Minue—el chico sujetó su mano haciéndola parar en uno de los pasillos oscuros.—deja de torturarte. Sólo son elfos.

 

—No vayamos por ahí, Sly, o yo solo seré una hija de muggles y habremos vuelto al principio.—contestó irritada deshaciéndose de su agarre de un tirón.

—No uses ese tonito conmigo, yo no soy Potter.

—Ya sé que no eres Harry, él me apoyaría en esto.

—Más bien él te daría la razón como a los locos sin molestarse en decirte que lo que haces le parece una locura. Por eso te has metido en este follón en primer lugar. Los amigos también están para decirnos cuando la cagamos. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú.

  
  


Se quedaron mirando en la semioscuridad con las respiraciones alteradas, no solian discutir, no de esa manera. Ellos hablaban las cosas, no se dedicaban a lanzarse acusaciones como vulgares pescaderas en el mercado.

—Lo siento.—Ambas voces sonaron al unísono en el oscuro corredor.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—Estoy cansado.

  
  


Ambos sabían que aquello no era toda la verdad y que las cosas que se habían dicho no se podrían borrar con aquellas simples palabras, pero era un principio, nunca antes un Malfoy había agachado la cabeza ni una Granger había admitido no llevar razón. Quizás y solo quizás tenían un futuro.

  
  


Siguieron su camino, una vez más en silencio, pero esta vez sus manos unidas decian que Draco estaba alli para Hermione. Y así fue, cuando la muchacha tuvo que pedir perdón ante una legión de atónitos elfos que se apresuraron a agasajarlos con comida y bebida (aunque en su interior suspirasen aliviados de que aquella extraña muchacha fuese a cesar en su cruzada de liberarlos a todos por la fuerza) Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, es que años más tarde cuando le preguntasen a Hermione por la elección del trabajo al que dedicaría el resto de su vida, ella recordaría aquella noche, en las cocinas sentada junto a Malfoy mientras casi todos los elfos del castillo los rodeaban.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	13. Capitulo 8 Libro 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU donde Lily Potter esta viva. Varias parejas, personajes originales.

 

 

* * *

 

Se habían pasado de la hora del toque de queda y lo sabían. Las dos. Aunque la prudencia imponía el silencio, Riva no paraba de imitar a Violet haciéndole ojitos a Harry durante los entrenamientos del ED y Diana, aún a su pesar, se moría de la risa.

 

—Para, en serio, vas a matarme—se secó los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se apoyaba en una columna para recuperar en parte el aliento que las risas con la Ravenclaw le habían robado.

 

—Entonces mejor no te cuento la cara que puso Aiden con la última que le he gastado.

—¡Riva! Deja en paz a O’Neill, tu mano aún no se ha repuesto de vuestro último encontronazo.— La pelirroja le quitó importancia con un gesto, pero todos sabían que las múltiples bromas de las que era objeto el prefecto venían de ella (por lo menos la mayoría) así que él solía castigarla en lugar de quitarle puntos, ya que siendo de la misma casa eso hubiese ido en contra de sus intereses.—Es mi ex y yo paso de él ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

 

—¿Me aburro? ¿Sólo estudiar hace mi vida monotona? ¿Todo el mundo necesita un hobby?— La chica soltó las tres excusas seguidas con el convencimiento de que ninguna de ellas convencería a su mejor amiga.— Además, esta vez Angelo me dió soporte económico, así que creo justo y necesario que comparta la culpa conmigo.

 

—No sé qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos y vuestra estúpida manía de protegerme. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme solita y más del mierdas de O’Neill.

 

—Lo que tú digas, morena.—Cabe destacar que Silvercrown apenas conocía un par de palabras del idioma materno de su amiga, el castellano, exceptuando los tacos, claro. Una de ellas, era “morena” y la otra:

 

—No me vaciles, pelirroja— Diana le guiñó un ojo.— y cuéntame qué fue exactamente lo que tú y nuestro ilustre premio anual le hicisteis a O’Neill.

 

—Bien, todo empezó …

 

* * *

 

—¿No me podeis hacer una rebaja?— Riva volvió a contar sus monedas como si ese simple hecho fuese a multiplicarlas, pero no, ahí seguían siendo las mismas e insuficientes para pagarles a los gemelos la poción.

—Lo sentimos, Silvercrown…

 

—...Aiden nos cae tan mal que te lo hemos puesto…

—…a precio de costo. Pero si te lo…

—...rebajamos más, perderemos dinero.—Fred y George la miraban verdaderamente abatidos cuando las monedas que costaba la poción cayeron en el centro del pequeño círculo que los tres formaban.

 

Angelo los observaba con una sonrisa complacida.

—Esta va de mi cuenta, pelirroja, le tengo tantas ganas a O’Neill como el que más. Sólo hazme un favor.— Dijo mientras se alejaba.

 

—¿Cuál?—preguntó ella confusa.

—Esta vez, hazlo de manera que él no pueda sospechar de ti. Empieza a dolerme ver esa mano—Contestó sin volverse caminando por el pasillo.

Los tres pelirrojos lo vieron alejarse encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la poción cambiaba de manos y los gemelos le explicaban a Riva cómo usarla.

 

Por una vez, la Ravenclaw tomó las debidas precauciones para que fuese imposible relacionarla con la broma. Esperó sentada tranquilamente mientras Aiden bromeaba durante el desayuno con su “séquito”, era tan patético. A su lado Violet, Chang y Marietta charlaban de forma animada, de un tiempo a esta parte. Cho la había acogido bajo su protección y su vida había dejado de ser solitaria. Debía reconocer que no era tan molesto tener compañía dentro de su casa, incluso conseguían arrancarle alguna sonrisa.

 

Entonces sucedió, la poción hizo efecto y la voz de O’Neill pasó de un agradable barítono a un agudo insoportable, las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero la cosa pasó pronto haciendo que aquello no quedase en más que una divertida anécdota.

—¿Has tenido algo que ver en eso, Riva?—Chang la miraba divertida

—Yonohesido—contestó la aludida bebiendo de su zumo con una sonrisa.

 

A lo largo del día los episodios con la voz de pito se fueron repitiendo en todas las asignaturas, apenas duraban un par de minutos. Como los gallos producidos por los cambios de voz y después la voz del prefecto volvía a la normalidad. Pero cuando le sucedió en medio de una respuesta en pociones, casi le cuesta cuarenta puntos para su casa y un suspenso. El profesor Snape se tomaba muy en serio sus clases y no permitía burlas.

 

Fue un día glorioso y Riva casi fallece debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer por no reírse, pero ver a Aiden cenando cabizbajo y sin abrir la boca le convenció de que había merecido la pena.

 

* * *

 

 

—Ya recuerdo ese día, Aiden estaba muy apagado en la cena. Fue algo que me llamó la atención.

 

Siguieron andando por los pasillos entre bromas y risas, hasta que al doblar una esquina Riva sujetó por el brazo a su amiga intentando detenerla.

 

—Prefectos.

—Mierda.

Miraron alrededor buscando un sitio para esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde, la pareja se habia acercado lo suficiente como para verlas y como para que ellas, con un escalofrío, reconociesen al chico.

 

—Diana, Riva. Es tarde para andar por los pasillos.—Helena, la prefecta de Ravenclaw de sexto, era seria pero justa.

 

—A veces da la sensación de que este par se consideran por encima de peligros y normas.—El enfado del muchacho era palpable desde lejos.— Helena, acompaña a Silvercrown a Ravenclaw, yo me encargo de De la Rosa.

 

—¡NO!—La protesta nació desde lo más profundo de Riva.—No pienso dejarte a solas con él en ese estado.

 

—Tranquila, Riv, ya te he dicho antes que soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola. —Diana intentó poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora sin demasiado éxito.— No le tengo miedo.

 

Las muchachas se marcharon no sin ciertas reticencias por parte de la pelirroja que no dejaba de girarse para comprobar que su amiga estaba bien, como si al perderla de vista ya nunca más fuese a saber de ella.

 

Siguió al Prefecto por los pasillos, podía notar su enfado casi como algo palpable, le oía murmurar para sí sobre chicas cabezas huecas, inconscientes, pero prefirió no decir nada.

 

Iba tan abstraída que no se dió cuenta de que no se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor hasta que él abrió una puerta, metiéndola en una clase vacía sin demasiadas contemplaciones.

 

—Ahora mismo estoy tan enfadado que podría matarte.

—No me asustas.

—Ese es el problema, Diana, que tú nunca te asustas.—Se había acercado a ella acorralándola contra la pared.—Siempre valiente, siempre leal, la perfecta Gryffindor.

 

Estaban tan cerca que a pesar de la semioscuridad podía percibir cada una de sus emociones reflejadas en sus ojos. Y recordó por qué se había enamorado de él, así que sin pensarlo demasiado lo sujetó por el cuello, besándolo.

No fue suave cuando la empotró contra la pared, sujetándola, mientras la devoraba con rabia. Pero ella no quería que fuese delicado, lo deseaba así, lleno de fuego y pasión, haciéndole de esa forma olvidar la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo.

 

—Por Merlín, Diana, me vuelves loco.— el susurro grave contra su cuello la enardeció aún más.—Di mi nombre, quiero oírlo salir de tus labios.— Sus manos fueron subiendo por las piernas desnudas hasta perderse entre los pliegues de la falda.—¡Dilo!

 

—Eres demasiado mandón, Robert.—Consiguió gemir ella al sentir los dedos del rubio abriéndose paso en su ropa interior.

 

Y allí siguieron en la semioscuridad, amándose el uno al otro, enterrando las preocupaciones en placer. La gente pensaba que eran una pareja fría, ya que nunca discutían o eran demostrativos en publico. En realidad, lo único que sucedía es que Bobby y Diana, eran discretos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Harry tuvo la impresión de que llevaba una especie de talismán dentro del pecho, un secreto íntimo que lo ayudaba a soportar las clases de la profesora Umbridge y que incluso le permitía sonreír de manera insulsa cuando la miraba a los espantosos y saltones ojos. Harry y el ED le oponían resistencia delante de sus propias narices, practicando precisamente lo que más temían ella y el Ministerio, y durante sus clases, cuando se suponía que Harry estaba leyendo el libro de Wilbert Slinkhard, lo que hacía en realidad era recordar los momentos más satisfactorios de las últimas reuniones del ED: Neville había conseguido desarmar a Angelo; Colin Creevey había realizado a la perfección el embrujo paralizante; después de tres sesiones de duros esfuerzos, Parvati Patil había hecho una maldición reductora tan potente que había convertido en polvo la mesa de los chivatoscopios…

  
  


Resultaba casi imposible escoger una noche a la semana para las reuniones del ED, porque tenían que adaptarse a los horario de entrenamientos de los cuatro equipos de quidditch, que muchas veces se modificaban debido a las adversas condiciones climáticas. Pero eso no preocupaba a Harry: tenía la sensación de que, seguramente, era mejor que sus reuniones no tuvieran un horario fijo. Si alguien estaba observándolos, iba a costarle mucho descubrir un sistema predeterminado.

  
  


Hermione no tardó en idear un método muy ingenioso para comunicar la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión a los miembros del ED por si había que cambiarlas en el último momento, porque habría resultado sospechoso que los estudiantes de diferentes casas cruzaran el Gran Comedor para hablar entre ellos demasiado a menudo. Entregó a cada uno de los miembros del ED un galeón falso (Ron se emocionó mucho cuando vio por primera vez el cesto, convencido de que estaba regalando oro de verdad).

 

—¿Veis los números que hay alrededor del borde de las monedas? —dijo Hermione mostrándoles una para que la examinaran al final de su cuarta reunión. La moneda, gruesa y amarilla, reflejaba la luz de las antorchas—. En los galeones auténticos no son más que un número de serie que se refiere al duende que acuñó la moneda. En estas monedas falsas, sin embargo, los números cambiarán para indicar la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión. Las monedas se calentarán cuando cambie la fecha, de modo que si las lleváis en un bolsillo lo notaréis. Cogeremos una cada uno, y cuando Harry decida la fecha de la siguiente reunión, él modificará los números de su moneda, y los de las demás también cambiarán para imitar los de la de Harry porque les he hecho un encantamiento proteico. —Las palabras de Hermione fueron recibidas con un silencio sepulcral. Ella observó a sus compañeros, que la miraban desconcertados—. No sé, me pareció buena idea —balbuceó—. Porque aunque la profesora Umbridge nos ordenara vaciar nuestros bolsillos, no hay nada sospechoso en llevar un galeón, ¿no? Pero..., bueno, si no queréis utilizarlas…

 

—¿Sabes hacer un encantamiento proteico? —le preguntó Terry Boot.

—Sí.

—Pero si eso..., eso corresponde al nivel de ÉXTASIS —comentó con un hilo de voz.

—Ya —repuso Hermione intentando parecer modesta—. Ya..., bueno..., sí, supongo que sí.

 

—¿Por qué no te pusieron en Ravenclaw? —inquirió Ron mirando a Hermione maravillado—. ¡Con el cerebro que tienes!...

 

—Verás, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarme a Ravenclaw —contestó Hermione alegremente—, pero al final se decidió por Gryffindor. Bueno, ¿qué decís? ¿Queréis usar los galeones?

 

Todos asintieron sonrientes guardandose las monedas.

 

—Me alegro de que al final te pusieran en Gryffindor, si no, puede que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.—El murmullo del pelirrojo erizó su piel.

 

Se volvió, quedándose mirando sus ojos azules sin saber que responder a eso, demasiado inmersa en lo que sus palabras le habían producido.

—Zanahorio, vamos, no tengo todo el día para esperarte.—La voz de Alexandretti atravesó el salón rompiendo el momento en mil pedazos.

—Ya voy macarroni, no me metas prisa, tío.

—¿Qué me has llamado, enano?

—¿Eres consciente de lo ridículo que es llamar enano a alguien que es tan alto como tú?—intervino Skie separando a su mejor amigo de su novio antes de que la cosa fuese a mayores.—Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

 

Draco se acercó a Hermione, llamando su atención con un gesto.

 

—¿Puedes acompañarme? Tengo algo que enseñarte.—Parecía ausente y preocupado, así que tras un par de despedidas leves lo siguió por los corredores del castillo sin apenas fijarse por dónde iba.

 

Al final tras un rato llegaron a “la guarida”. Draco abrió la puerta dejándole pasar galante, atravesó la puerta y una exclamación salió de manera involuntaria de sus atónitos labios.

 

La habitación estaba llena de velas que flotaban, de manera parecida a como lo hacían en el gran comedor, una suave música de violines empezó a sonar al tiempo que sus vestimentas cambiaban.

 

—Aún no soy muy bueno en esto.—Comentó intentando simular modestia Draco.—Así que los hechizos sólo duraran un par de horas, pero creo que seran suficientes.

 

Hermione se miraba a sí misma, vestida totalmente de color rojo, con algunos detalles en dorado. El vestido largo hasta los pies se ceñía a su pecho con un escote en uve para después caer en vaporosas capas desde su cintura. Era precioso y debía reconocerle a Draco la deferencia de haberlo elegido en sus colores. Él vestía un elegante traje negro, muy semejante al que había llevado en los mundiales, Hermione no pudo resistirse a darle su propio toque a la noche y con un toque de varita agregó un elegante chaleco verde botella y una corbata plateada.

 

— Buen detalle, Minue.— su reverencia impecable aunque con un leve toque burlón, hizo reír a Hermione.

— Gracias, Sionnach— respondió con otra inclinación ella.

—¿Bailamos?

—Lo estoy deseando.

 

La música los envolvía mientras daban vueltas por toda la habitación mirándose a los ojos. Sonreían perdidos en algún lugar fuera del tiempo, dentro de aquella burbuja tililante a la luz de las velas que el Slytherin había creado para ambos.

 

Pero el reloj no se detiene por nadie y tras las dos horas el encanto desapareció haciendo que la pareja se quedase abrazada en la oscuridad.

— No me has dicho qué celebramos.— Hermione rompió el silencio, susurrando sobre la suave piel del muchacho.

 

— Hoy hace un año que dejé de lado mis estupideces y me decidí a hablarte en aquellas gradas.

—Un año.—un beso siguió a sus palabras—a veces me parece más tiempo. Han pasado tantas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

 

—Ojalá estuviese enamorada de ti, Sly.—Dijo ella al fin hundiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello, aspirando el perfume del chico.—Todo sería mucho más fácil.

—Ojalá yo fuese capaz de amar.—Respondió Draco alzando su barbilla para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.— El problema es que estoy rodeado de gente con el corazón roto y nunca he sido particularmente valiente.

Hermione no supo qué contestar a aquello, así que siguió besándolo hasta que ambos olvidaron por qué tenían las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

 

* * *

 

El partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se acercaba, haciendo que los nervios estuviesen a flor de piel.

 

Ron nunca había estado sometido a una implacable campaña de insultos, burlas e intimidaciones. Cuando los de Slytherin, entre ellos algunos de séptimo curso mucho más altos que él, murmuraban al cruzárselo en un pasillo: «¿Ya has reservado una cama en la enfermería, Weasley?», Ron no se reía, sino que se ponía verde en cuestión de segundos. Cuando Blaise Zabini intimidaba a Ron dejando caer la quaffle (y lo hacía cada vez que ambos se veían), a éste se le ponían las orejas coloradas y empezaban a temblarle las manos de tal modo que si en ese momento llevaba algo en ellas, también se le caía.

 

Draco, a pesar de ser el buscador de Slytherin, empezaba a cansarse de las actitudes de sus compañeros de casa, había aprendido a apreciar al pelirrojo y le fastidiaba verlo a punto de vomitar de los nervios.

 

—Hidden—Dijo un día en la sala común llamando la atención de la morena.—¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?—La muchacha se levantó de la mesa donde ayudaba con sus deberes a un par de alumnos de segundo y lo siguió con evidente curiosidad. Cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que nadie les oía empezó a contarle las tácticas de guerrilla que los Slys estaban usando. Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas, pero pronto una sonrisa fría asomó a sus labios.

 

—Así que se dedican a intimidar a Ronnie.

—Deberías oír la canción que han compuesto para el día del partido, ponen a tu familia política en muy mal lugar.

—¿Ahora eso te importa?

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pero por una vez me gustaría ganar por méritos propios y no por hacer una tonelada de trampas. Soy bueno en mi puesto, Skie, he entrenado mucho para mejorar y no quiero que las mierdas de esos estúpidos empañen mi victoria sobre Potter.

—Tranquilo, cielo, déjamelo a mi, les voy a quitar las ganas de seguir molestando a Ron para una buena temporada.

—Me das miedo.

—Eso está bien, niño. Es saludable tenerle miedo a la bruja malvada.

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No será para tanto.

—Ya lo verás, rubito, ya lo veras.—El tono amenazador no presagiaba nada bueno.

 

Los Gryffindors salían del comedor hablando de forma animada cuando la premio anual los interceptó.

— Hermione ¿Podría acompañarme? Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa.

—Claro.—la chica estaba algo sorprendida, nunca había interactuado demasiado con la morena.

 

Se despidieron de los demás y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos en silencio.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con mi tarea como prefecta?

—No, podríamos decir que es un proyecto más personal.—Skie se detuvo junto a la puerta de la biblioteca.—¿Sabías algo del acoso al que los de Slytherin estaban sometiendo a Ronald?

 

—Sí, bueno, siempre se comportan así antes de un partido.—Respondió titubeante.

—Pues se ha acabado.—Tras decir esto entró en la biblioteca seguida por la anonadada muchacha que no entendía nada.

 

Entregaron a la Señora Pince un papel que les daba el permiso necesario para entrar en la sección prohibida. La Gryffindor prefería no pensar en la de historias que habría tenido que contar Skie para obtener aquel pergamino, pero tampoco pensaba indagar demasiado. Siguieron caminando entre las mesas sumidas en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la puerta donde las esperaba Draco.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, rubito?

—Vigilarte, bruja, no me fio de tus ansias de venganza y temo que lesiones a medio equipo a unos días del partido.

—No seas burro.—Hidden abrió la puerta permitiéndoles pasar a ambos.—sólo voy a buscar un hechizo de protección que solía recitar mi abuela. Se llama “Bendición Galesa”, no les hará daño a esos idiotas.

 

—¿Y qué efecto produce?—Hermione era una empollona después de todo y cualquier atisbo de nuevo conocimiento la volvía una hoja temblorosa y expectante.

—Muy sencillo, si alguien se acerca a Ronnie con verdadera intención de dañarle será incapaz de hablar o incluso podría llegar a olvidar a qué había ido allí en primer momento.

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

 

—Me parece una buena idea.—Comentó el Sly, pero el día del partido deberás retirarlo… en el juego, con la competición, uno no es completamente dueño de sus pensamientos y no sería juego limpio que la mitad de nuestro equipo se quedase embobado mirándose los pies.

—¿Lo ves bien?

Hermione tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien le preguntaba.

—Sí.—Contestó asintiendo.—Me parece lo más justo.

Se pusieron manos a la obra buscando por todos los rincones de la sección prohibida hasta que un grito de triunfo les indicó que Draco lo había encontrado.

 

—Aquí tienes, principessa.

—¿Tú también me vas a empezar a llamar así?

—Puede—Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Skie metió el libro con cuidado en su mochila.

—¿Os importa cerrar aquí y devolverle la llave a Pince? Quiero irme a mi cuarto para echarle a esto un vistazo con calma.

 

—Claro.—Dijo Hermione alargando la mano, pero el chico fue más rápido y cogió la llave de la mano de la premio anual que salió apresuradamente de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Draco cerró la puerta con llave de forma lenta, como regodeándose en el movimiento. Después se recostó contra esta, cerrando los ojos y con su sonrisa socarrona asomándose a sus labios.

 

—Puede que me equivoque, Minue. Pero creo recordar que tenías ciertos pensamientos conmigo en la biblioteca.

—¡Oh! …¿Tú… lo recuerdas?—La cara de la chica ardía de vergüenza. Estaba demasiado preocupada ayudando a Skie con su problema como para percatarse de dónde se hallaban. Se había creído muy audaz cuando le confesó lo de la biblioteca, pero ahora mismo estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué esperaba Draco de ella?

 

—¿Estás bien?—su voz se había tornado de provocativa a preocupada en segundos.—Te has puesto blanca. Vamos Hermione, era sólo una broma. Nunca te forzaría a hacer nada que no quisieras.— Su humor habia vuelto a girar a algo parecido al enfado. Se giró metiendo la mano en el bolsillo.

 

—Espera, no quiero que te enfades.—Se pegó a su espalda abrazándolo por la cintura.

—No puedo creer que aún pienses esas cosas de mi.—El susurro dolido hizo que lo abrazase más fuerte.

—Me has cogido por sorpresa, Draco.—Añadió con vehemencia.— Claro que no creo que me obligases a nada, pondría la mano en el fuego por ti. Ya lo sabes.

 

Draco comenzó a reír al tiempo que se giraba y la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

—Eres demasiado predecible, Minue.

—¡ESTABAS FINGIENDO!—Gritó separándose.

—Silencio, Granger, recuerda que estamos en una biblioteca.—La reprendió mientras la agarraba de la corbata y tiraba de ella para volver a atraerla. Pero ella se escapó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda dió contra la balda llena de libros.— Mira por dónde vas, podrías hacerte daño.—Su voz, una octava más grave y llena de pervertidas intenciones, pulsó un par de cuerdas en Hermione, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo y bajar la mirada al suelo para que él no leyese con total claridad lo que pensaba en ese momento.

  
  


Draco terminó de acercarse con extrema lentitud y puso una mano en la estantería, acorralándola.

—Se te han acabado los sitios a donde huir.

—¿Y quién dice que quiero seguir corriendo?—Respondió ella cogiéndolo del cinturón y pegándose a su cuerpo.—Estoy cansada de negar lo que deseo.

  
  


—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó en voz baja con la boca seca.

—A ti, aquí, ahora.—Sus manos empezaron a colarse entre las capas de ropa que los protegían del frío que asolaba las tierras de Escocia.

—¡Por Merlin! Qué ganas te tenía. No sabes lo que me costó no abalanzarme sobre ti el otro día mientras bailábamos.— Besaba su cuello con desesperación mientras sacaba la camisa de la cinturilla de la falda.

  
  


—Mmmm, el sentimiento fue mutuo. Ese traje te queda demasiado bien para mi salud mental.—y ya eran varios los botones desabrochados de su camisa lo que le daba acceso a su pecho, así que aprovechó para cubrirlo de besos y pequeños mordiscos.—Joder, Draco, que bien hueles.

  
  


—Her… mio… ne.—sin camisa, el sujetador blanco de algodón con un lacito rosa quedaba al descubierto.—cómo me gusta tu ropa interior.— La frase sonó tan cargada de deseo que ella no pudo resistirse a sostenerlo del cuello y besarlo con fuerza.

 

—Mi ropa interior es de niña pequeña.— el fastidio se dejó ver con claridad.

—Puede, pero eso hace aún más excitante descubrir el relleno.— replicó retirando la tela con exquisita lentitud y posando sus labios allí donde la piel quedaba expuesta.

Hermione tuvo que morder la palma de la mano para ahogar los gemidos cuando él comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones, mientras su mano acariciaba el otro por encima de la tela algodonosa.

  
  


Hasta ese momento siempre que habían estado juntos la norma no escrita había sido que la ropa interior era el límite, nada de quitarla, ni apartarla. Pero en esta ocasión estaban tan excitados y el entorno era tan parecido al de las fantasías que no se pararon a pensar, dejándose llevar por sus hormonas.

 

Draco cogió las túnicas de ambos, arrojándolas al suelo y murmuró un hechizo para hacerlas más cómodas y mullidas. Después alargó la mano hacia la muchacha, ayudándola a tumbarse en el improvisado lecho.

 

Continuaron besándose con desesperación, mientras sus dedos bailaban entre la ropa desordenada. Hermione empezó a luchar contra el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón con manos temblorosas sin abandonar los labios de Malfoy en ningún momento. No sabía qué le pasaba pero ahora mismo era de vital importancia desabrochar ese botón. Al fin lo logró y pudo alcanzar su objetivo, los calzoncillos grises que a duras penas conseguían contener su erección.

 

—¡Oh, Dios Mío!—susurró ella entre sus labios—quiero tocarte, déjame tocarte, por favor, Draco, por favor.

—¿Por qué... iba a... negarme? — Respondió él entrecortadamente y aguantó la respiración, apretando con fuerza los ojos, mientras Hermione se deshacía de la última barrera y comenzaba a tocarlo casi con miedo.

 

—Es tan suave y cálido.—Exclamó sorprendida rodeandolo con su mano.

—Si… no… quieres… hacerme… llorar… no me… digas… que… es… pequeño, por… favor.—Se recostó intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen las manos que lo estaban matando de placer con su infinita curiosidad.

—No me parece pequeño en absoluto.

—Si… sacas… la… cinta… métrica… te… juro… que te … mato.

 

Ella rió ante su ocurrencia, inclinándose sobre sus labios para volver a besarlo y justo fue ese el momento que él aprovechó para colar los dedos por el lateral de sus braguitas, comenzando a acariciarla al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con él.

 

Sus bocas se unían desatadas, bebiéndose los gemidos del otro, acelerando los movimientos de sus manos hasta que Draco explotó en un orgasmo, seguido a los pocos segundos de Hermione.

 

Se quedaron tumbados, en silencio, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababan de hacer. Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos y lo habían hecho allí, en plena biblioteca, donde cualquiera podía cazarlos en cualquier momento.

 

Se limpiaron entre sonrisas idiotas, mientras se ayudaban el uno al otro a acomodarse la ropa. Lo último fue recoger las túnicas del suelo y retirarles el hechizo. Draco la sujetó, galante, ayudando a Hermione a ponérsela. Sin poder ni querer resistirlo volvieron a besarse justo antes de que él abriese la puerta.

—¿Sabes lo peor?—Preguntó ella mientras paseaban por los oscuros pasillos una vez que hubieron dejado la llave a la bibliotecaria. Draco sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, cogiéndola de la mano.—Que me he quedado con ganas de más.

Él abrió los ojos mirándola con sorpresa antes de estallar en una carcajada que resonó por todos los rincones del adormilado castillo.

 

* * *

 

El siguiente viernes por la noche Skie se llevó a Ron a una de las alas más alejadas y menos utilizadas del castillo. Hacía bastante frío y la tormenta rugía en el exterior. Se sentaron en el alfeizar de un gran ventanal, abrazados, mientras veían la lluvia caer.

—Me han contado que la gente de mi casa te lo está haciendo pasar mal.

—Sí, bueno, según Harry es algo que hacen normalmente, pero como soy nuevo en el equipo… no estoy acostumbrado.—La chica pudo notar la vacilación de su voz contra su espalda. A pesar de que desde que salian y se había montado el ED Ron se había vuelto alguien bastante más seguro, aún recaía en sus complejos.

 

—He encontrado algo que podrá ayudarte. Los mantendrá alejados, pero sólo hasta el día del partido, ese día deberé quitarte la protección.

—No es nada ilegal, ¿verdad?

 

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione.—Contestó ella con una sonrisa.—Pero no, es una antigua bendición galesa. La aprendí de mi abuela, por lo menos la primera parte, he tenido que acudir a la sección prohibida para recordar con precisión la segunda.

—¿No será ningún ritual raro lleno de sangre y vísceras, típico de los sangre puras?

—No seas ridículo, mira que llegas a tener prejuicios tontos.

Skie se puso de rodillas, y cerrando los ojos y posando las manos sobre la cabeza de Ron, empezó a canturrear:

 

_Bod y tir yn agor y ffordd i eich camau,_

_y gwynt chwythu bob amser yn eich cefn,_

_yr haul yn disgleirio gynnes ar eich wyneb,_

_y glaw yn disgyn yn ysgafn ar eich caeau_

_ac, hyd nes y byddwn yn cyfarfod eto_

_Llyr bob amser gadw di yng nghledr eich llaw_

_ac nid ydynt yn gadael eich gelynion yn dod i chi._

 

Que la tierra se vaya abriendo camino ante tus pasos,

que el viento sople siempre a tus espaldas,

que el sol brille cálido sobre tu rostro,

que la lluvia caiga dulcemente sobre tus campos

y que, hasta tanto volvamos a encontrarnos,

Llyr te guarde siempre en la palma de su mano

y no permita que tus enemigos se acerquen a ti.

  
  


—¿En qué idioma lo has dicho en primer lugar?— preguntó el chico, aclarándose la garganta, intentando disimular en parte el sobrecogimiento que lo embargaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se tomase tantas molestias por él. En parte se sentía invisible.

—Era galés.—Skie bajó las manos acariciando sus mejillas.—Mi abuela sólo hablaba ese idioma, ella me lo enseño. Con ese color de pelo cualquiera diría que estarías más familiarizado con alguna forma de gaélico.

 

—Mucha gente cree que somos escoceses o irlandeses, pero no, somos ingleses de pura cepa.

—Ya veo.

Ron atrapó a la muchacha abrazándola por la cintura y la atrajo hasta sus labios, besándola.

 

—Y tu embrujo gales ¿me hará más fuerte?¿más rápido?...

—No, en realidad no.

—¿Entonces?

—Muy simple, si alguien se acerca a ti con malas intenciones será incapaz de hablar o incluso olvidará lo que iba a hacer.

 

—Vamos a tener un montón de Slyterins silenciosos y despistados por todo el castillo.

—Así aprenderán a no tocar lo que es mío—Dijo Skie con tono enfadado.

—No sabía que te importase tanto.—El susurro incrédulo de él partió un trozo de corazón de Skie que aún no sabía que tenía.

 

—Claro que sí, Ronnie.—Le respondió abrazándose a su cuello.—Eres el unico que me da paz en estos días. Ademas, me haces reir, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lograba eso. Tendrías que valorarte más, para mí eres una parte fundamental de mi vida.

 

Se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder a ese alarde de elocuencia que había derrochado la Slytherin. Siempre había sido más una persona de acción que de palabras rebuscadas, así que le mostró a la chica con actos lo importante que era ella para él.

 

La mañana del partido amaneció fría y despejada. Cuando Harry despertó, giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Ron y lo vio sentado muy tieso, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando fijamente el vacío.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Ron asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Se acordó de cuando, por error, se hizo a sí mismo un encantamiento vomitababosas; estaba tan pálido y sudoroso como entonces, y se mostraba igual de reacio a abrir la boca—. Lo que necesitas es un buen desayuno —le dijo para animarlo—. ¡Vamos!

  
  


El Gran Comedor estaba casi a rebosar cuando llegaron; los alumnos hablaban más alto de lo habitual y reinaba una atmósfera llena de vida y de entusiasmo. Cuando pasaron junto a la mesa de Slytherin, aumentó el nivel del ruido. Harry se volvió y vio que, además de los acostumbrados gorros y bufandas de color verde y plateado, muchos llevaban una insignia de plata con una forma que parecía la de una corona. Curiosamente, esos mismos alumnos de Slytherin saludaron con la mano a Ron riendo a mandíbula batiente. Intentó leer lo que estaba escrito en las insignias, pero como le interesaba mucho conseguir que Ron pasara de largo rápidamente, no quiso entretenerse demasiado.

  
  


Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y recibieron una calurosa bienvenida. Todos iban vestidos de rojo y dorado, pero, lejos de levantarle los ánimos a Ron, los vítores no lograron más que minar la poca moral que le quedaba; Se dejó caer en el banco más cercano con el aire de quien se sienta a comer por última vez.

 

—Debo de estar loco para hacer lo que voy a hacer —dijo con un susurro ronco—. Loco de atar.

—No seas tonto —repuso Harry con firmeza, y le pasó un surtido de cereales—. Jugarás muy bien. Es lógico que estés nervioso.

—Lo haré fatal —lo contradijo Ron—. Soy malísimo. No acierto ni una. ¿Cómo se me ocurriría meterme en semejante lío?

 

—Contrólate —le ordenó Harry severamente—. Piensa en la parada que hiciste con el pie el otro día. Hasta Fred y George comentaron que había sido espectacular.

Ron giró el atormentado rostro hacia Harry.

—Eso fue un accidente —susurró muy afligido—. No lo hice a propósito. Resbalé de la escoba cuando nadie miraba, y en el momento en que intentaba volver a montarme en ella le di una patada a la quaffle sin querer.

—Bueno —dijo Harry recuperándose rápidamente de aquella desagradable sorpresa—, unos cuantos accidentes más como ése y tendremos el partido ganado, ¿no?

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron enfrente de ellos; llevaban bufandas, guantes y escarapelas de color rojo y dorado.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Ginny a Ron, que contemplaba la leche que había en el fondo de su cuenco de cereales vacío como si estuviera planteándose muy en serio la posibilidad de ahogarse en ella.

—Está un poco nervioso —puntualizó Harry.

—Eso es buena señal. Creo que en los exámenes nunca obtienes tan buenos resultados si no estás un poco nervioso —comentó Hermione con optimismo.

  
  


—¡Hola! —saludó entonces una vocecilla tenue y soñadora detrás de ellos.

Harry levantó la cabeza: Luna Lovegood se había alejado de la mesa de Ravenclaw y había ido a la de Gryffindor. Mucha gente la miraba sin parar, y unos cuantos estudiantes reían sin disimulo y la señalaban con el dedo. Luna había conseguido un gorro con forma de cabeza de león de tamaño natural y lo llevaba precariamente colocado en la cabeza.

 

—Yo estoy con Gryffindor —declaró la chica señalando su gorro pese a que no hacía ninguna falta—. Mirad lo que hace... —Levantó una mano y le dio unos golpecitos con la varita. El gorro abrió la boca y soltó un rugido extraordinariamente realista que hizo que todos los que había cerca pegaran un brinco—. ¿Verdad que es genial? —preguntó Luna muy contenta—. Quería que tuviera en la boca una serpiente que representara a Slytherin, pero no hubo tiempo. En fin... ¡Buena suerte, Ronald!

  
  


Y tras decir eso, la chica se marchó. Cuando todavía no se habían recuperado de la impresión que les había causado el gorro, Angelina fue muy deprisa hacia ellos acompañada de Katie y de Alicia, cuyas cejas habían vuelto a su estado normal gracias a la señora Pomfrey.

—Cuando terminéis de desayunar —les indicó—, podéis ir directamente al terreno de juego. Comprobaremos las condiciones del campo y nos cambiaremos.

  
  


—Iremos enseguida —le aseguró Harry—. Es que Ron todavía tiene que comer un poco.

Sin embargo, pasados diez minutos quedó claro que  no podía ingerir nada más, y Harry creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era bajar con él a los vestuarios. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Hermione se levantó también y, cogiendo a Harry por un brazo y apartándolo un poco, le susurró:

 

—No dejes que Ron lea lo que hay escrito en las insignias de los de Slytherin. —Harry la miró de manera inquisitiva, pero ella negó con la cabeza para avisarle, porque Ron se acercaba a ellos sin prisa, con aire perdido y desesperado—. ¡Buena suerte, Ron! —le deseó Hermione poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo en la mejilla—. Y a ti también, Harry…

 

Pareció que Ron volvía un poco en sí cuando recorrieron el Gran Comedor hacia la puerta. Entonces se tocó el sitio donde Hermione lo había besado, un tanto aturdido, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero Harry, intrigado, al pasar junto a la mesa de Slytherin echó una ojeada a las insignias con forma de corona, y esa vez vio las palabras que había grabadas en ellas:

 

A Weasley vamos a coronar.

Con la desagradable sensación de que aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno, Harry se llevó a toda prisa a Ron por el vestíbulo; bajaron la escalera de piedra y salieron a la fría mañana.

Una vez fuera Skie se acercó a ellos. Tras darle un beso mareante a Ronald y desearle suerte en el partido, le susurró algo que hizo sonreír tontamente al pelirrojo.

 

La helada hierba crujió bajo sus pies cuando descendieron por la ladera hacia el estadio. No había ni gota de viento y el cielo era una extensión uniforme de un blanco perlado, lo cual significaba que la visibilidad sería buena, pues el sol no los deslumbraría. Harry le remarcó a Ron aquellos esperanzadores factores mientras caminaban, pero no estaba seguro de que su amigo estuviera escuchándolo demasiado concentrado en imaginar las cosas que le habia prometido su novia si ganaban.

 

Angelina ya se había cambiado y estaba hablando con el resto del equipo cuando ellos entraron. Se pusieron las túnicas (Ron parecía estar mucho más tranquilo, lo que hizo que Harry sonriese por primera vez en toda la mañana ); luego se sentaron para escuchar la charla previa al partido, mientras en el exterior el murmullo de voces iba aumentando de intensidad a medida que el público salía del castillo y bajaba al campo de quidditch.

 

—Bueno, acabo de enterarme de la alineación definitiva de Slytherin —anunció Angelina consultando una hoja de pergamino—. Los golpeadores del año pasado, Derrick y Bole, ya no están en el equipo, pero por lo visto Montague los ha sustituido por los gorilas de rigor, y no por dos jugadores que vuelen particularmente bien. Son dos tipos que se llaman Crabbe y Goyle, no sé mucho acerca de ellos…

 

—Nosotros sí —dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

—Bueno, no parecen lo bastante listos para distinguir un extremo de la escoba del otro —observó Angelina mientras se guardaba la hoja de pergamino—, pero la verdad es que siempre me sorprendió que Derrick y Bole consiguieran encontrar el camino hasta el campo sin necesidad de letreros.

 

—Crabbe y Goyle están cortados por el mismo patrón —afirmó Harry.

Oían cientos de pasos que ascendían por los bancos escalonados de las tribunas del público. Había gente que cantaba, aunque Harry no logró entender la letra de la canción. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, miró a Ron y ambos sonrieron intentando infundirse ánimos el uno al otro.

 

—Ya es la hora —anunció Angelina con voz queda, consultando su reloj—. ¡Ánimo, chicos! ¡Buena suerte!

Los miembros del equipo se levantaron, se cargaron las escobas al hombro y salieron del vestuario en fila india hacia el luminoso exterior. Los recibió un fuerte estallido de gritos y silbidos entre los cuales Harry seguía escuchando aquella canción, aunque en ese momento se oía amortiguada.

 

Los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin los esperaban de pie en el campo. Ellos también llevaban las insignias plateadas con forma de corona, todos menos Draco, él no llevaba la chapa y ademas estaba un poco alejado del resto de los jugadores. El nuevo capitán, Montague, tenía la misma constitución que Dudley Dursley, con unos antebrazos enormes que parecían jamones peludos. Detrás de Montague acechaban Crabbe y Goyle, casi tan corpulentos como él, parpadeando con pinta de estúpidos y blandiendo sus bates nuevos de golpeadores.

 

—Daos la mano, capitanes —ordenó la señora Hooch, que hacía de arbitro, cuando Angelina y Montague se encontraron. Harry se dio cuenta de que Montague intentaba aplastarle los dedos a Angelina, aunque ella no hizo el más mínimo gesto de dolor—. Montad en vuestras escobas…

 

La señora Hooch se puso el silbato en la boca y pitó.

A continuación soltaron las pelotas y los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo. Harry vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron salía como un rayo hacia los aros de gol. Harry subió un poco más y esquivó la primera bludger; luego dio una amplia vuelta por el terreno de juego mirando a su alrededor en busca de un destello dorado; en el otro extremo del estadio, Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero se las apañó para acercarse a él y gritarle.

 

—¡Potter, como Weasley oiga la canción de las gradas se va a liar!

—¡¿Qué dice?!

—¡Nada bueno.—El rubio parecía genuinamente disgustado.—es cosa de Blaise y Pansy. Lo típico que hubiese hecho yo si siguiese juntandome con ellos!

—¡Avisaré al resto del equipo, gracias por el aviso!

—¡De nada!—Una sonrisa presuntuosa se pintó en la cara del buscador verde y plata—¡Quiero ganarte por mis propios méritos, no por que vuestro guardián este al cuarenta por ciento de sus posibilidades!

 

Harry le sonrió de vuelta aceptando el desafío implícito en sus palabras y fue avisando a los miembros del equipo.

 

El juego se desarrolló bastante mejor de lo que Harry habia temido en un primer momento, aunque eso no evitó que Ron dejase pasar algunas quaffles por el aro. De todas maneras pronto dejó de preocuparse por su amigo y se concentró en su duelo con Malfoy. Habia mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que habían jugado. Mucho, quizas tenia algo que ver en que estaba centrado en el juego y no en hacerle la vida imposible. Fuese como fuese, cuando al final de un trepidante picado consiguió agarrar la snitch y así ganar, se sintió genial. Aún mejor fue cuando, tras descender al suelo a la par, Draco le dió la mano y lo felicitó por un gran partido.

 

Una bludger golpeó con fuerza a Harry en la parte baja de la espalda, haciendole perder el equilibrio. El fuerte golpe le cortó la respiración. Enseguida oyó el estridente silbato de la señora Hooch, un rugido en las gradas formado por silbidos, gritos furiosos y abucheos, un ruido sordo y luego la voz de Malfoy:

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien —contestó Harry muy serio; le cogió la mano y dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse.

 

La señora Hooch volaba hacia uno de los jugadores de Slytherin que estaba por encima de Harry, aunque desde donde él estaba no pudo ver quién era.

—Ha sido ese matón, Crabbe —dijo Angelina, furiosa, acercándose a ellos—, te ha lanzado la bludger en cuanto ha visto que habías atrapado la snitch. Pero ¡hemos ganado, Harry, hemos ganado!

 

—Johnson, no hagas leña del árbol caído.—El Slytherin le dio la mano a la capitana y compañera del ED felicitándola por la victoria.

—Perdona, Draco, tú me caes bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de tu equipo.

—Ahora mismo, no me caen bien ni a mi.

  
  


Harry oyó un bufido detrás de él y se dio la vuelta sin soltar la snitch:Blaise Zabini había saltado al campo.  Su atezada piel se veia mas pálida de lo normal por el disgusto, pero todavía era capaz de mirarlos con aire despectivo.

 

—Le has salvado el pellejo a Weasley, ¿eh? —le dijo—. Nunca había visto un guardián más patoso... Pero claro, nació en un vertedero... ¿Te ha gustado la letra de mi canción, Potter?

Harry no contestó. Dio media vuelta y fue a reunirse con el resto de los jugadores de su equipo, que entonces descendían uno a uno, gritando y agitando los puños, triunfantes.

 

—¡Queríamos escribir un par de versos más! —gritó Zabini mientras Katie y Alicia abrazaban a Harry—. Pero no se nos ocurría nada que rimara con gorda y fea... Queríamos cantarle también a su madre, ¿sabes?

 

—Hay que ser desgraciado... —dijo Angelina mirandolo con desprecio.

—Tampoco pudimos incluir «pobre perdedor» para referirnos a su padre, claro..

—Para Blaise, te estas pasando—intentó cortarlo Draco.

 

—Es cierto, ahora que te juntas con sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre quizás deberíamos haber incluido algo sobre ti en la canción.

Entonces Fred y George oyeron lo que estaba diciendo. Le estaban estrechando la mano a Harry y, de pronto, se pusieron muy rígidos y se volvieron para mirar a Zabini.

 

—¡No le hagáis caso! —exclamó Angelina sujetando al gemelo que tenia mas cerca por el brazo—. No le hagas caso, Fred, deja que grite todo lo que quiera. Lo que ocurre es que no sabe perder, el muy creído…

 

—Pero a ti te caen muy bien los Weasley, ¿verdad, Potter? —continuó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona—. Hasta pasas las vacaciones en su casa, ¿no es cierto? No entiendo cómo soportas el hedor, aunque supongo que cuando te has criado con muggles, hasta ese tugurio de los Weasley debe de oler bien…

 

Harry sujetó a George ayudado por Draco. Entre tanto, Angelina, Alicia y Katie habían unido sus fuerzas para impedir que Fred se abalanzara sobre Zabini, que se reía a carcajadas. Harry buscó con la mirada a la señora Hooch, pero vio que todavía estaba amonestando a Crabbe por aquel ataque ilegal con la bludger.

 

—A lo mejor —añadió lanzándole una mirada de asco antes de darse la vuelta— es que todavía te acuerdas de cómo apestaba la casa de el traidor de tu padre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda… Puedes probar a ir a la casa de Draco, ahora que su madre aloja a su tío sangre sucia seguro que huele igual.

 

No supo quién habia soltado primero a quien, sólo se dio cuenta de que corría a toda velocidad hombro con hombro con Draco, seguidos de cerca por George. Harry no se detuvo a pensar que los profesores lo estaban mirando: lo único que quería era hacerle a Blaise todo el daño que pudiera; no le dio tiempo a sacar la varita mágica, así que echó hacia atrás el puño en el que tenía la snitch y se lo hundió al Slytherin con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago...

 

—¡Harry! ¡HARRY! ¡DRACO!¡NO!

 

Oía chillidos de chicas, los gritos de dolor de Blaise, a George maldiciendo pidiendo que le hiciesen sitio, un silbato y el bramido del público a su alrededor, pero nada de eso le importaba. Hasta que alguien que estaba cerca gritó «¿Impedimenta!» y cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo, no abandonó su propósito de machacar a puñetazos a Zabini.

 

—¿Qué demonios os pasa? —gritó la señora Hooch cuando se pusieron en pie.

Por lo visto, había sido ella quien les había lanzado el embrujo paralizante a el y a Malfoy; llevaba el silbato en una mano y la varita mágica en la otra, y había dejado abandonada su escoba a unos metros de allí. Zabini estaba acurrucado en el suelo, gimiendo y lloriqueando, y sangraba por la nariz. George los miraba desde un poco más atrás enfadado por no poder haberle tocado un pelo al chico; las tres cazadoras todavía sujetaban con dificultad a Fred, y Crabbe reía socarronamente un poco más allá.

 

—¡Nunca había visto un comportamiento como éste! ¡Al castillo, los dos, y directamente al despacho de la subdirectora! ¡Ahora mismo!

 

Harry y Draco salieron del campo, jadeantes y sin decirse nada. Los pitidos y los abucheos del público se debilitaron gradualmente hasta que ambos llegaron al vestíbulo, donde ya no se oía nada más que sus propios pasos. Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía había algo que se movía en su mano derecha, cuyos nudillos se había lastimado al golpear a Blaise en la mandíbula. Miró hacia abajo y vio las plateadas alas de la snitch, que sobresalían entre sus dedos con la intención de liberarse.

 

Sin decir nada, cogió la mano de Malfoy depositando la maltrecha pelota en ella y cerrando los dedos del que hasta hace poco habia sido su némesis, a su alrededor. Se la había ganado con creces.

 

Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ésta apareció en el pasillo, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. Llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor, pero se la quitó del cuello con manos temblorosas antes de llegar a donde estaban Harry y Draco. Estaba furiosa. Tras ella y no con mejor cara apareció Snape.

 

Un par de horas después los chicos aparecieron en la torre de Gryffindor (donde dejaron entrar a Draco) arrastrando los pies y pálidos como fantasmas. Allí los esperaban todos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó Ron ansioso. No se había enterado de nada hasta que la pelea terminó. Fue a celebrarlo con Skie en cuanto bajó de la escoba y para cuando se dio cuenta del alboroto, ya era tarde.

—Nos han expulsado del equipo.

—¿Para cuantos partidos?—Angelina los miraba ansiosa.

 

—Para siempre.—La voz del Slytherin fue apenas un susurro que quedó ahogado por la exclamación de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—Lo peor no es eso, es que también han expulsado a Fred y George y eso que ellos no han hecho nada.—Añadió Harry molesto.

—Eso fue porque no nos disteis oportunidad.

 

—De todas maneras, me parece un castigo muy duro viniendo de McGonagall y Snape… y más tratándose de vosotros dos.— comentó Alicia Spinnet extrañada.

Los aludidos se miraron.

—No fueron ellos.—Contestó Draco.

—Fue Umbridge.—Terminó de decir Harry con tono fúnebre.

 

—Voy a acostarme —anunció Angelina, y se puso lentamente en pie—. A lo mejor resulta que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla... A lo mejor mañana me despierto y me doy cuenta de que todavía no hemos jugado el partido... Alicia y Katie no tardaron en seguirla. Fred y George se fueron a la cama poco después y fulminaron con la mirada a todo aquel con el que se cruzaron; Hermione también se marchó enseguida acompañando a un compungido Draco. Ron, Harry y Ginny fueron los únicos que se quedaron junto al fuego.

 

—Debería renunciar.—Anunció el pelirrojo con vehemencia.

—No digas estupideces, Ronald, si renuncias ahora sólo quedaran tres jugadores en el equipo, no puedes hacerle eso a Angelina.——lo reprendió su hermana.—Acabo de recordar que Hermione me ha pedido que os diga que Hagrid ha vuelto.

 

—Creo que me ire a dormir—anunció el pelirrojo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—seguro que mañana a primera hora Hermione quiere ir a ver a Hagrid y tengo una montaña de deberes por hacer.

 

Harry no tenía demasiado sueño, así que se quedó sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora que no jugaba al quidditch. Ginny le hizo compañía, pero cuando se quedó dormida por tercera vez insistió en que se fuese a dormir.

Al rato llegó Hermione, que confirmó las sospechas de Ron, al decirle que al día siguiente iría a visitar al guardabosques, pero al ver la cara de su amigo se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

 

—Vamos, Harry, de cosas peores has salido.

—Ya, pero me encanta el quidditch.—respondió triste.

—Lo sé, pero miralo por el lado bueno, contigo y con Draco fuera de los equipos ya sólo tendremos que coordinar tres entrenamientos distintos antes de programar una reunión del ED.—exclamó intentando animarlo. Y aún en contra de su voluntad, Harry se vio forzado a sonreír.

 

* * *

 

Si queréis ver el vestido que Draco hechiza para Hermione: adarelatos (punto) wordpress (punto) com y luego entrad en la pestaña de Besos en la oscuridad

 

 


	14. Capitulo 9 libro 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au donde Lily Potter Sigue viva. MultiShipping

**Feliz Año a todas y todos los que me leéis. Espero que os guste este capitulo y que no sufráis demasiados infartos.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Leydhen que me ha ayudado mucho en un par de cosas que se me resistían.**

* * *

 

Las noticias que les habían llegado desde el colegio no eran muy festivas. Aunque Hagrid por fin había vuelto de su viaje, Umbridge no tardó en presentarse en su clase y encontrar motivos para ponerlo en “período de pruebas”, lo que tenía a Harry bastante molesto.

 

Lily dobló la carta de su hijo con un suspiro hastiado. Parecía que no hallasen un lugar en toda Inglaterra donde sentirse tranquilos y a salvo; Ya ni Hogwarts era el refugio que solía ser para su único hijo.

 

—Sirius, ¿le has mandado la carta a Harry diciéndole que pasaremos juntos la Navidad?

—¿Sí? —Salió del baño aún secándose el pelo.

—Eres un puto desastre, Black.

—Te prometo que mañana le escribo sin falta.

—Eso espero. No lo está pasando precisamente bien estos días y necesita algo que le anime.

—¿Qué ocurre, pelirroja?

 

—Ese monstruo de Umbridge ha castigado a Harry, Fred, George y tu sobrino Draco sin quidditch, y por si eso no fuese bastante amenaza con echar a Hagrid del colegio. —Sus manos apretaron el pergamino hasta hacerlo una bola—.Como odio a esa mujer.

—No eres la única.—Remus levantó la vista del libro que leía junto a la ventana—.A mi me hizo la vida imposible durante un tiempo debido a “mi condición”. No soporta a los mestizos, por eso la ha tomado con Hagrid.

 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Deseaban estar en el colegio, poder proteger a los chicos, pero aún quedaban algunos flecos de la misión por concretar.

Sabían donde iba a producirse el ataque y quién lo iba a llevar a cabo, pero aún ignoraban el cuando. Y teniendo en cuenta que el Ministerio más que ayudarles les entorpecía, estaban desesperados por averiguar el día y la hora.

 

Pero no esa noche, por primera vez en meses estaban libres. Necesitaban salir, tomar unas copas y olvidar por unas horas las preocupaciones. Olvidar que eran parte de la Orden del Fénix y aunque fuese por un rato, volver a ser los jóvenes despreocupados que hacía muchos años que no se permitían ser.

 

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante muggle de comida italiana. Sirius se había aficionado cuando pasaron el verano en San Francisco y siempre que podía arrastraba a sus amigos a comer pizza.

 

—Te vas a poner gordo.

—Tengo un metabolismo privilegiado, pelirroja.—Comentó mientras comía su segundo trozo de masa sin apenas respirar—. Y que sepas que ese tono “verde” no te sienta nada bien.

 

—No te tengo envidia, patán.

—Camarero ¿Puede traer otra botella de Lambrusco? Por favor.— Lupin se giró hacia sus amigos que habían parado de discutir para mirarlo atónitos—. Voy a emborracharme, a ver si así dejo de oíros. Llevo aguantando vuestras discusiones estúpidas más de dos meses, o bebo o mataré a alguien.

 

—Pobrecito ¿te estamos empujando al alcoholismo?—Se burló Sirius.

—Más bien a la locura.— El hombre lobo cogió un trozo de pizza comiéndoselo con desgana.

—A ti te pasa algo.— Lily se lo quedó mirando —. Y no tiene que ver tanto con nuestras riñas como intentas hacernos creer.

—¡Cotilleo! —Casi eran capaces de ver la cola de Sirius meneándose ansiosa de un lado a otro. Como la de un cachorro juguetón.

 

—No sé de qué me habláis.

—Evitas el contacto visual, estás mintiendo. —Lo acusó Lily con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Desembucha, Remus, no me hagas lloriquear.

—Odio cuando haces ese sonido tan lastimoso e irritante.

—Lo sé. —Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su cara.

—¡Lo tengo!—Exclamó Lily—. Es una mujer, estás así porque te gusta alguien.

Sirius y ella se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a canturrear “Remus debajo de un árbol se besa con …”

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Quién es quién?

—La mujer, la que te gusta.—Sirius empezó a mordisquear su cuarto trozo de pizza sin dejar de insistir.

 

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estáis hablando—.Continuó defendiéndose Lupin con indiferencia.

 

Pero si algo definía a Black y Potter era su tenacidad. Normalmente no paraban de pelearse, pero si unían sus fuerzas para algo era casi imposible pararles, como multitud de mortífagos habían descubierto para su desgracia.

 

Unas horas después, en un pub y con muchas más copas encima, seguían insistiendo en el interrogatorio.

 

—Está bien, está bien. Pesados.—Se dio al fin por vencido—. Hay una chica, pero como si no la hubiese, porque es mucho más joven que yo y ademas debido a mi situación… no creo que sea justo meterme en ninguna relación.

—¿De qué situación hablas? —Lily bebía de su cerveza sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

—Mi licantropía.

 

—Eso es una gilipollez.—Sentenció Sirius, que hacía un par de copas que se había pasado al whisky—.No te voy a decir que no es una mierda, pero con la poción lo tienes más o menos bajo control y el resto del mes eres un tío decente. Es más de lo que pueden decir muchas de sus maridos.

 

—Sin que sirva de precedente, le doy la razón al perro.

—Y ahora, dinos quién es.

Lupin suspiró, a pesar de tener el cerebro embotado de alcohol, sabía que ese par no pararía hasta sacarle un nombre, así que se encogió de hombros internamente y se rindió sin batallar.

 

—Es Tonks.

El silencio era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se podía notar como la información iba calando en los cerebros borrachos de sus amigos.

—¿Nymphadora?

—¿Tonks? ¿Como en mi primita Dora?

—Sí, esa misma.

Remus no sabía si reír, llorar o salir corriendo ante la reacción de profunda incredulidad de sus amigos.

—Bueno, sólo puedo comentar una cosa.—Sirius tomó un gran trago de su copa como dándose valor—. Hace años que sospecho que estás enamorado de mí y que te hayas ido a fijar en Dora sólo confirma mis sospechas. Pero si tú eres feliz con tu ilusión de heterosexualidad, yo te apoyo.

 

Lily y Remus acogieron estas palabras como se merecían, con un montón de carcajadas y tirándole los frutos secos que les habían puesto como acompañamiento. Nadie como Black para quitarle hierro a una confesión como esa.

 

* * *

 

_**Prisión de Azkaban, 20 de Noviembre de 1996, 1:30 A.M.** _

 

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Nunca era agradable venir a este lugar y eso que era consciente que esta parte de la prisión, donde le permitían visitarlo, era la menos lúgubre del lugar. Los carceleros aquí aún eran seres humanos, si es que a estos despojos que la desnudaban con la mirada se les podía llamar así. Siguió su camino con la frente alta y la espalda recta, no pensaba dejarles ver cuanto le impresionaban sus muros de piedra, ni el frío que se colaba de las celdas de más abajo, las que custodiaban los dementores.

 

Entró en la pequeña habitación apenas amueblada con una mesa, dos sillas y un destartalado camastro. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni su hermana, ni su cuñado, ni ninguno de sus costosos abogados. Se había prometido a si misma que no sucumbiría, que seria fuerte, pero… ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos!

 

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el carcelero metió al prisionero en la habitación, ella le dió la bolsa llena de galeones acordados y el hombre sonrió con avaricia desdentada.

—Tenéis tres horas.

—Muchas gracias.—contestó ella notando como la bilis le quemaba la garganta al tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras.

 

—De nada, preciosa, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, cuando quieras.—El guardián salió contando las monedas y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolos a solas.

—Hola—Se bajó la capucha que le cubría el pelo, pero fue incapaz de girarse y mirarlo.

—¡Por Merlin, Narcisa! ¿En qué estabas pensando al venir? — Notó como sus manos le agarraban los hombros desde atrás— ¡Estás loca, mujer!

 

—¡Tenía que verte!

—Cissy, Cissy.—Sus labios se posaron en su cuello, demandantes— ¿Crees que yo no te extraño? ¿Pero de qué sirve la pantomima del divorcio si te descubren aquí?

—Lo sé. —Narcisa se recostó contra su ex-marido con los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lágrimas, ella nunca se permitía llorar, era una debilidad.

 

—¿Recuerdas por qué lo hacemos?

—Por Draco.

—Exacto, por nuestro hijo, por su futuro. —Lucius la abrazó por la cintura—. He sido un necio, mi amor. Un imbécil que ha creído en promesas vacías y quimeras estériles. Y te aseguro que esto aún se va a poner peor.

 

—Shhh, calla.—Se volvió, aún entre sus brazos—. No quiero hablar más de ese tema, ni de ningún otro. Si esta va a ser la última vez que venga, quiero aprovecharla—. Narcisa se puso de puntillas y besó con deliberada lentitud al amor de su vida.

 

La gente de su posición no solía casarse por amor, así que cuando tantos años atrás concertaron su matrimonio, Lucius y Narcisa, no pestañearon. Lo aceptaron con aplomo, después de todo no habían esperado nada más. Ella tenía quince años, él dieciséis y se conocían desde que eran niños, lo que nunca esperaron es que al conocerse más por el compromiso, al permitirse compartir risas y confidencias, terminasen por enamorarse. Y si hay algo que todo el mundo sabe, es que cuando un Slytherin entrega su corazón lo hace para siempre.

 

Y así llevaban desde entonces, siendo fríos y distantes, lo que se esperaba de ellos, de puertas para afuera, manteniendo oculto el amor sincero que se tenían pues, al igual que las lágrimas, era una debilidad facil de explotar por sus enemigos.

 

Lucius empujó a Narcisa contra la pared más cercana respondiendo a sus besos con una mezcla de pasión y desespero. Sabía que lo que hacían era peligroso, que debía mandarla a Francia, donde estaba segura, pero necesitaba volver a sentir sus manos sobre la piel, que su calor le hiciese olvidar el infierno por el que estaba pasando gracias a su insensatez.

 

Podía notar el frío de la piedra atravesando el grueso tejido de la capa y el vestido, colándose hasta su espalda desnuda. Pero no le importaba, nada que no fuese las manos de su marido deslizándose bajo el vestido, jugando con las ligas, que sujetaban en su lugar las medias. Incapaz de apresurarse aún estando consumido por la lujuria. Y así era como le gustaba a Narcisa, enloquecedor en su control, frío en apariencia, cálido bajo la superficie.

 

Sin dejar de besarla la sostuvo por el trasero y transportó sin aparente esfuerzo hasta el camastro. Extendieron la capa para no tener que tocar las infames sábanas y allí en lo más profundo de Azkaban, Lucius y Narcisa se entregaron el uno al otro sin dejar de susurrar palabras de amor.

 

Un tiempo después, acallada la pasión, abrazados en la oscuridad, hablaron en voz baja sin dejar de tocarse, como dos chiquillos recién salidos del colegio.

Cuando el carcelero vino a abrir la puerta, los encontró a los dos de pie, sin un cabello fuera de lugar y con el rostro tranquilo e impasible.

 

Ella se marchó sin volverse a decir adiós como si el corazón no se le quedase en aquella celda, junto al hombre con el que había compartido más de media vida.

 

* * *

 

Skie intentaba dejar de carcajearse mientras arrastraba a Ron por los pasillos.

—Socorro, me secuestran, que alguien me salve de esta Slytherin malvada —. Gritaba el pelirrojo fingiendo que intentaba escapar.

 

Se cruzaron con un par de personas que rieron ante las payasadas del muchacho. Se habían convertido en una de las parejas preferidas del castillo, siempre parecían de buen humor cuando estaban juntos y había que reconocer que una vez superado el shock inicial, se veían bien juntos.

 

—Eres un escandaloso, Ronnie.

—Y tú eres preciosa. —Le respondió besándola.

Skie se lo quedó mirando, sin saber cómo responder a aquello. Le gustaba el chico en el que se había convertido Ron, divertido, mucho más seguro de sí mismo y, aún así, seguía conservando aquella inocencia que la maravillaba, esa forma de verlo todo de quien aún conserva un pie en la niñez. Esa niñez que a ella le habían robado.

 

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Es una sorpresa. — La morena siguió guiándolo por los pasillos. Ya había pasado la cena y aún tenían dos o tres horas antes de irse a la cama —. Quería darte algo por lo bien que lo hiciste en el partido de quidditch.

 

—No es necesario que me des nada.

—Espera a ver lo que es y después ya protesta.

Llegaron a un lugar que Ron conocía perfectamente, sus orejas se pusieron del color de su pelo al entrever las intenciones de su novia.

 

—Esto… esto es el baño de prefectos.

—Sí. —Skie tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara—. He utilizado todas mis influencias para reservarla esta noche, ya sabes lo complicado que es.

Ron se quedo callado dejándose guiar mientras la chica decía la contraseña y entraba  en la sala. Estaba bastante nervioso, no se lo había esperado para nada. Ella cerró la puerta asegurándola con un hechizo y se volvió a mirarlo.

 

—Sólo te tomaba el pelo, Ronnie.—Volvió a tirar de su mano guiándolo hacia la gran bañera del centro de la habitación—. No tenemos que hacer nada, solo me apetecía estar tranquilos un rato. Podemos sentarnos y meter los pies en el agua.

 

El muchacho se relajó de forma visible. Se sentaron en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas metidas hasta la rodilla. Empezaron a hablar, cogidos de la mano, intercambiando besos y no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Skie estuviese tumbada en el suelo, con las manos de su novio acariciando sus piernas.

 

Se mordía el labio para ahogar los gemidos, entonces sin saber la razón desvió la mirada hacia una ventana y alli reflejado vio algo que le heló la sangre. Draco Malfoy, estaba pegado a la puerta intentando pasar desapercibido mientras le tapaba la boca a Hermione Granger, seguramente para evitar que esta gritase. No podían salir debido al hechizo que ella habia puesto, apartó a Ron de forma suave.

 

—Dame un segundo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Cosas de chicas. No tardo nada. —Respondió levantándose mientras daba gracias a que desde donde estaba Ron era imposible ver la salida.

 

Deshizo el hechizo dejando salir a los otros dos prefectos y se reunió con ellos en el pasillo.

—¿Qué… qué hacíais ahí dentro?

—Oímos un ruido mientras hacíamos la ronda. —Hermione parecía incapaz de mirarla mientras le contestaba.

 

—Vosotros entrasteis antes de que pudiésemos salir y la cosa degeneró muy rápido como para decir algo —continuó explicando Draco.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. —El chico comenzó a andar, seguido por su amiga que no apartaba la vista de sus zapatos.

 

—Hermione, espera. —En un impulso la Premio Anual sujetó a la otra muchacha de la muñeca—. Perdona, no sabía que estabas ahí, siento haberte herido. Esta situación tampoco es fácil para mí.

—No es tu culpa, Skie. —Suspiró de forma lenta y prolongada—. En realidad no es culpa de nadie.

—Yo…

—No, escúchame.—Otro suspiro controlado—. Soy su amiga y aunque me duela, debo reconocer que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado. Nunca le había visto tan feliz.

 

—Creo que no lo entiendes…

—Buenas noches, Hidden. —La chica se dió la vuelta sin dejar a la otra terminar de hablar y siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a su amigo que la esperaba un poco más adelante.

 

Skie deseó darles un par de tortazos a aquel par de Gryffindors, pero se recordó que no era su problema, era el de Hermione y el de Ron. Ella ya había intentado que hablasen más de una vez y solo se encontraba con una pared de cabezoneria. Así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a donde su novio la esperaba, ella ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano.

* * *

 

 

Llegó diciembre, y dejó más nieve y un verdadero alud de deberes para los alumnos de quinto año. Las obligaciones como prefectos de Ron y Hermione también se hacían más pesadas a medida que se aproximaban las fiestas.

 

Harry no tenía ganas de pensar en la Navidad. No había tenido noticias de su madre y Sirius y aún no sabía si tendría que pasar las vacaciones en el castillo. En un año normal eso no le hubiese preocupado, pero este curso entre la prohibición de jugar al Quidditch y lo preocupado que estaba por si ponían a Hagrid en período de prueba, le estaba agarrando fobia al colegio. Lo único que de verdad lo ilusionaba eran las reuniones del ED, y durante las vacaciones tendrían que suspenderlas, pues casi todos los miembros del grupo pasarían las Navidades con sus familias. Hermione se iba a esquiar con sus padres, lo cual provocó enormes carcajadas a Ron y Draco, porque no sabían que los muggles se ataban unas estrechas tiras de madera a los pies para deslizarse por las montañas. Ron se iba a La Madriguera. Harry pasó varios días tragándose la envidia que sentía, hasta que, cuando le preguntó cómo iría a su casa aquella Navidad, su amigo exclamó: «Pero ¡si tú también vienes! ¿No te lo había dicho? ¡Mi madre me escribió hace semanas y me dijo que te invitara a venir si no podías pasarlas con tu familia!»

 

En la última reunión del ED antes de las Navidades Angelina le contó que por fin habían encontrado un sustituto para él: Ginny. Se rió ante la ironía, había entrenado mucho con la pelirroja y sabía el enorme potencial que tenía, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese a sustituirlo, ella siempre había querido ser cazadora.

 

La llegada de los demás interrumpió la conversación que se estaba volviendo bastante incómoda. Cuando estuvieron todos empezaron a entrenar, volviendo a practicar alguno de los hechizos que ya sabían realizar, pese a las protestas de algunos.

Al finalizar los alumnos se fueron marchando en grupitos deseándole felices fiestas al despedirse.

 

Draco le llamó la atención con un gesto y dejó de recoger almohadones para ir a ver lo que quería.

—¿Ya te han encontrado sustituto?

—Si ¿Y a ti?

—Creo que tardaron unos diez segundos en darle mi puesto a Zabini, me extraña que aún no haya venido a arrancarme la insignia de prefecto del pecho.

 

—Por lo menos durante las navidades podremos jugar al quidditch. Esa bruja no puede controlar lo que hacemos en casa. —Harry se moría de ganas por llegar a La Madriguera y sabía que Fred y George también estaban deseando volver a practicar.

—Hablando de las Navidades… —Empezó a decir Draco, pero en ese momento llegó Hermione y se lo llevó a rastras aduciendo nosequé de un problema en el cuarto piso con el acebo. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió recogiendo mientras los últimos miembros del ED terminaban de marcharse.

 

—Harry. —Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura en un abrazo—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos en las vacaciones.

—Y yo a ti, Violet. —Se giró para mirarla. Estaba preciosa, como siempre, con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos, que pedían a gritos ser besados. Potter nunca había sido de los que se hace de rogar, así que sosteniéndola por el cuello la besó.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, Harry entró en la sala común y encontró a Hermione y a Ron en los mejores lugares junto a la chimenea; casi todos los demás se habían acostado. Hermione estaba escribiendo una carta larguísima; ya había llenado medio rollo de pergamino, que colgaba por el borde de la mesa. Ron estaba recostado sobre la alfombra de la chimenea intentando terminar sus deberes de Transformaciones.

 

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Ron cuando Harry se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de la de Hermione.

—¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo?— Su amiga lo miraba socarrona con una ceja alzada.

 

—¡Ahh, claro … eso!

Harry invocó un gran vaso de agua sin molestarse en intervenir en la conversación, cuando sus amigos se ponían en aquel plan, era mejor dejarlos a lo suyo.

 

—Bueno, me voy a la lechucería a enviar esto —dijo Hermione cuando terminó de escribir el enorme pergamino al que se había estado dedicando.

—¿A estas horas?

 

—Si, Ron a estas horas. Quiero asegurarme además de que Padma y Terry han hecho lo que les pedí.— Y con estas palabras se terminó de poner la ropa de abrigo y salió por el retrato dejándolos solos.

 

—No sé qué habrá visto en Krum —comentó Ron cuando Harry y él subían la escalera de los chicos.

—Bueno —dijo Harry deteniéndose a pensarlo—. Es mayor que nosotros, ¿no? Y es un jugador internacional de Quidditch…

 

—Sí, pero aparte de eso... —continuó Ron, que parecía exasperado—. Además, creo que hace mejor pareja con Draco. Aunque moriré antes de decirselo a ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo… en ambos puntos —admitió Harry, que seguía pensando en Violet.

 

Se acostaron en silencio para no despertar al resto. Harry dejó abiertas las cortinas para poder mirar el trozo de cielo que se entreveía por la ventana. Aunque pasar la Navidad con la familia de su mejor amigo era una perspectiva que le atraía, esperaba recibir una carta de su madre, en el último momento, diciéndole que pasarían juntos las fiestas, hacía meses que no la veía y la extrañaba más de lo que hubiese imaginado en un principio.

  
  


Harry soñó que estaba otra vez en la sala del ED. Violet y él se besaban recostados en los cojines, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de la blusa de ella, arrancándole pequeños gemidos que lo hacían enloquecer.

 

Entonces el sueño cambió...

Sentía su cuerpo, fuerte y flexible. Estaba en un largo pasillo y, justo frente a la puerta donde debía ir, estaba aquel hombre. Se moría de ganas de morderlo, pero no podía, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero cuando el individuo comenzó a moverse medio adormilado el instinto venció y lo atacó. Pudo sentir sus costillas astillándose y el sabor de la sangre caliente inundando su boca…

 

A Harry le dolía muchísimo la cicatriz... Le dolía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar…

Los gritos angustiados de Ron lo despertaron. Se incorporó e inmediatamente se inclinó y después vomitó en el suelo. El dolor de la cicatriz apenas le dejaba ver u oír nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero fue consciente de que alguien habia ido a buscar ayuda.

A duras penas reunió el coraje suficiente para hablar:

 

—Tu padre —dijo entre jadeos—. Han... atacado... a tu padre.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Ron sin comprender.

—¡Tu padre! Lo han mordido. Es grave. Había sangre por todas partes...

—Tranquilo, Harry —lo calmó un Ron titubeante—. Sólo..., sólo era un sueño…

 

—¡No! —saltó Harry, furioso; era fundamental que su amigo lo entendiera—. No era ningún sueño..., no era un sueño corriente... Yo estaba allí... y esa cosa... lo atacó.

Oyó que Seamus y Dean cuchicheaban, pero no le importó. El dolor de la frente estaba remitiendo un poco, aunque todavía sudaba y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Volvió a vomitar y Ron se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás.

 

—Estás enfermo, Harry —insistió con voz temblorosa—. Neville ha ido a pedir ayuda.

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo él con voz ahogada, y se limpió la boca con el pijama. Temblaba de modo incontrolable—. No me pasa nada, es por tu padre por quien tienes que preocuparte. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está... Está sangrando mucho... Yo era... Había una serpiente inmensa.

 

Intentó levantarse, pero Ron se lo impidió. Temblaba mientras el dolor de la cicatriz iba remitiendo de forma paulatina. Entonces llegó McGonagall y con voz entrecortada le contó lo que había sucedido, ella escuchó sus palabras con atención y cuando terminó de hablar dijo:

 

—Te creo, Potter —dijo la profesora, cortante—. Ponte la bata. Vamos a ver al director.

Harry se sintió tan aliviado al comprobar que se lo tomaba en serio que no vaciló: se levantó de inmediato de la cama y se puso la bata y las gafas.

—Tú también tendrías que venir, Weasley —indicó la profesora.

Salieron con ella del dormitorio, donde dejaron a Neville, Dean y Seamus, que no se atrevieron a abrir la boca, bajaron por la escalera de caracol hasta la sala común, y en ese momento vieron a Hermione entrando por el hueco del retrato.

 

—Señorita Granger, asumiré que era sus deberes de prefecta lo que la tenía fuera de la cama a estas horas.—McGonagall la miraba decepcionada. —Pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme y averiguarlo. Váyase a dormir.

 

La profesora siguió andando con paso rápido, mientras sujetaba a un Harry pálido y sudoroso.

—Ron ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Harry ha tenido un sueño, vamos a ver a Dumbledore. —Ella lo consideró un par de segundos.

 

—Voy con vosotros, venga date prisa. —Y cogiendo la mano del pelirrojo empezó a correr para alcanzar a la profesora.

Harry estaba tan aterrado que tenía la impresión de que pronto el miedo se le desbordaría por las orejas, pero respiró hondo y siguió andando, si alguien podía ayudarle ese era el Director.

 

Cuando llegaron era más de medianoche, pero en el interior de la habitación se oían voces, como un agitado murmullo. Parecía que Dumbledore estaba reunido por lo menos con una docena de personas.

 

La profesora llamó y después de que la puerta se abriese sola, pasaron. El Director los miraba desde su silla, esperando a que le contasen la razón de su visita.

Entre McGonagall y Harry le explicaron lo que habia sucedido. Lo que el muchacho había visto mientras dormía, aunque estaba por completo convencido de que no había sido una pesadilla.

—¿Cómo lo has visto? —le preguntó Dumbledore con serenidad, aunque seguía sin mirarlo.

—Pues... no lo sé —contestó Harry, muy enfadado. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso?—. Dentro de mi cabeza, supongo.

—No me has entendido —dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono reposado—. Me refiero a si... ¿Recuerdas... dónde estabas situado cuando presenciaste el ataque? ¿Estabas de pie junto a la víctima o contemplabas la escena desde arriba?

Aquélla era una pregunta tan curiosa que Harry se quedó observando al director con la boca abierta; era como si él supiera…

 

—Yo era la serpiente —afirmó—. Lo vi todo desde la posición de la serpiente.

Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio; entonces Dumbledore, sin mirar a Ron, ni a Hermione, que lo presenciaban todo en silencio junto a la puerta, preguntó con un tono de voz diferente, más brusco:

—¿Está Arthur gravemente herido?

—Sí —contestó Harry con ímpetu.

 

El director se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a impartir órdenes entre los retratos que colgaban de la pared. Mando a uno de ellos al ministerio a dar la alarma sobre el ataque y a otro, una bruja, a San Mungo a prepararlo todo para la llegada del herido.

 

—Everard y Dilys fueron dos de los más célebres directores de Hogwarts —explicó Dumbledore, que pasó junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione y la profesora McGonagall para acercarse al magnífico pájaro que dormía en la percha al lado de la puerta—. Sentaos, por favor. Quizá tarden unos minutos en regresar. Profesora McGonagall, ¿quiere acercar unas sillas?

El mago y la bruja volvieron al rato, Everard les informó de que habían encontrado a Arthur y Dilys les contó que había llegado al hospital mágico y su aspecto no era muy bueno. Dumbledore les agradeció a ambos sus servicios y a continuación le pidió a la profesora McGonagall que avisase al resto de hermanos Weasley.

 

—Ahora mismo voy. —La profesora McGonagall se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía aterrado y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Hermione—. ¿Y... qué hay de Molly, Dumbledore? — preguntó la profesora deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

 

—De eso se encargará Fawkes cuando haya terminado de vigilar si se acerca alguien y después de avisar a Sirius— determinó Dumbledore—. Pero quizá lo sepa ya, porque tiene ese estupendo reloj…

 

Dumbledore hurgaba en un armario cuando llegaron el resto de los Weasley aún medio dormidos. Les explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido y les informó de que les enviaría a casa de Sirius con un traslador en cuanto este le informase de que tenía via libre.

 

En ese momento se produjo un fogonazo en medio del despacho; cuando se apagó, apareció una pluma dorada que descendió flotando suavemente.

—Es el aviso de Fawkes —anunció Dumbledore, y cogió la pluma antes de que llegara al suelo—. La profesora Umbridge sabe que no estáis en vuestras camas... Minerva, vaya y entreténgala, cuéntele cualquier historia…

 

Acto seguido, la profesora McGonagall salió por la puerta en medio de un revuelo de cuadros escoceses.

—Director, mi tataranieto me envía para informarle de que todo está preparado —afirmó una voz aburrida detrás de Dumbledore; Ésta pertenecía a otro retrato, que representaba a un mago con pinta de listillo, con barba puntiaguda, al que habían pintado vestido de verde y plata, los colores de Slytherin.

 

—Gracias por el aviso Phineas.

El mago no se molestó en contestar, simplemente se sentó en la butaca de su cuadro, frente al estandarte de la que había sido su casa.

—Entonces, venid aquí —les dijo Dumbledore a Harry y a los Weasley—. Y rápido, antes de que llegue alguien más.

 

Hermione se apresuró a unirse al grupo.

—Director, perdone mi osadía, pero no pienso quedarme aquí, muriendo de preocupación por mis amigos. —En todo ese rato su mano y la de Ron habían permanecido unidas, como por una cuerda invisible. Dumbledore pareció dudar un instante, pero al ver tan decidida a la muchacha asintió.  

Harry y los demás se agruparon alrededor de la mesa del director.

—Muy bien, pero comunícate con tus padres nada más llegar —miró al resto comprobando que todos tocasen alguna parte de la ennegrecida tetera— ¿Todos habéis utilizado ya un traslador? — asintieron —. Muy bien. Entonces, cuando cuente tres, uno..., dos…

 

Sucedió en una milésima de segundo: en la pausa infinitesimal que hubo antes de que Dumbledore dijera «tres», Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al director (pues estaban muy cerca), cuyos ojos azules se desviaron desde el traslador hacia la cara del muchacho.

 

Inmediatamente, la cicatriz de Harry se puso a arder, como si se le hubiera abierto la vieja herida, y surgió dentro de él un odio espontáneo y no deseado, aunque horriblemente intenso, y tan potente que por un instante pensó que no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que golpear, morder e hincarle los colmillos al hombre que tenía delante...

—... tres.

* * *

 

 

Pese a las protestas de los gemelos, Lily y Sirius se mostraron tajantes, nada de visitas al hospital hasta el día siguiente. Pero no consiguieron controlarlos hasta que llegó una nota de su madre informado de que Arthur estaba fuera de peligro.

 

A la mañana siguiente fueron al hospital, pero Harry apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba obsesionado con lo que le había ocurrido al mirar al director. ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loco? ¿Quizás Valdemort lo había poseído haciéndole sentir aquellas ganas de matar a Dumbledore? No podía encontrar ninguna respuesta que calmase su agitación y no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie.

 

Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo como que leía cuando Hermione se le acercó.

 

—Sería mucho más convincente si tuvieses el libro del derecho, no creo que hayas adquirido la habilidad de Luna para leer del revés. —se burló su amiga apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

 

Se apresuró a darle la vuelta al libro.

—Quizás deberías haberlo comprobado —comentó ella divertida— ahora estoy segura de que no leías. Anda, deja eso y acompáñame. Nos esperan.

 

—¿Quién nos espera? —Harry se levantó sin presentar mucha batalla, conocía a sus amigos cuando se ponían en ese plan y era mejor seguirles la corriente.

 

Hermione no le contestó, se limitó a subir las escaleras hasta la última planta de la casa. Allí había un ático al que se accedía por una trampilla y que nunca usaba nadie. Eran dos habitaciones, llegaron a la principal y, en un sofá desvencijado frente a la chimenea, los esperaban Ron y Ginny.

 

Al principio fue una conversación delicada, llena de silencios incómodos, pero conforme Harry empezó a hablar con sus amigos, a explicarles como se había sentido y, en lugar de encontrar rechazo, lo que vio fue comprensión, sus temores remitieron. Mas aún cuando Ginny, que sí había sido “poseída” en su día, comparó sus propios síntomas con los que padecía. Decidieron que hablarían al día siguiente con Sirius y Lily para encontrar una solución.

 

—¿Sabéis qué es lo peor de todo esto? —Ginny estaba sentada en un coíin junto al fuego—. Que por todo este rollo me he perdido la fiesta de Hufflepuff, prometía ser épica. Y yo era la única de todo cuarto a la que habían invitado.

 

—¿Te habían invitado?—Hermione la miraba sorprendida.

—Yo iba a ir con Skie.

—Yo con Violet.

 

—Asi que la única que no iba a la “famosa” fiesta era yo.

—Eso te pasa por juntarte con gente de nuestra edad en lugar de buscarte a alguien de un curso superior —bromeó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Pues yo no pienso quedarme sin fiesta— Ginny se levantó de un salto—. Ahora vuelvo.

 

No tardó demasiado y al volver traía los brazos llenos de botellas de diferentes licores.

—Esta noche, nos emborrachamos.

 

Hacer aquello en la casa Black con sus padres presentes no parecía la mejor de las ideas, pero estaban cansados de comportarse como adultos en miniatura, así que por una vez fueron los adolescentes que les correspondía ser.

 

Una hora después Harry y Ginny descansaban juntos en el sofá, dando tragos por turnos a la botella de whisky de fuego y conversando en voz baja. Parecían haber olvidado que no estaban solos.

 

Ron les echo una última mirada antes de levantarse de forma bastante brusca y marcharse hacia la otra habitación. Hermione no dudó en seguirlo.

Hacía frío y la habitación estaba tan pobremente amueblada como su vecina. La chica caminó de forma insegura hacia la ventana donde se había sentado el pelirrojo.

 

—Estás enfadado.—Quizás era el alcohol o la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, pero se moría por acariciar su pelo, su cara…

—Sí.—Miraba por la ventana y no dejó de hacerlo para confirmarle lo evidente.

 

—¿Por qué?

—Son idiotas, están tan colgados en uno del otro que es casi doloroso mirarlos…

—Harry tiene sus razones.

—Gilipolleces ¿Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta estos días?

—¿De qué?

 

—Que cuando menos lo esperamos, podemos sufrir un accidente y morir. Como casi le ocurre a mi padre. Y yo no quiero morir siendo un imbécil como esos dos.

—No vas a morir—.Se acercó a él cogiendo su mano.

—Eso no lo sabes.—Ron se giró para mirarla—. Intento decirte que lo que ha ocurrido estos días me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no quiero guardarme por más tiempo lo que siento por ti. Ya sé que tu estas loca por Draco y que yo no soy nadi… —Las palabras quedaron ahogadas por los labios de Hermione.

 

—Estoy enamorada de ti, pedazo de zoquete, no de Draco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Bastante … son mis sentimientos.

—Pero él es rico, interesante …

 

—En serio, Ron, por mucho que intentes venderme a la serpiente nada va a cambiar.—Aunque intentó evitarlo se le escapó una risa. La situación era bastante absurda, pero se sentía tan feliz ante la declaración del pelirrojo, que podía perdonarle que se portase como un obtuso—. Te quiero, Ronald Weasley, por mucho que te empeñes en convencerme de lo contrario.

 

Ron bajó de donde estaba sentado, la cogió por la cintura y sin dejar de reír empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Era tan típico, pero le daba igual, no quería que aquello parase, solo quería sentirse así de feliz y mareada para siempre.

 

Cuando él paró de dar vueltas la fue bajando lentamente, deslizándola por su cuerpo y a sus sensaciones Hermione pudo agregar: acalorada.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en la oscuridad apenas rota por la luz de luna, las risas perdidas en algún lugar. Hermione no pudo contenerse más e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que tenía memoria, subir la mano por el cuello del muchacho y enterrar los dedos en su pelo. Fue mil veces mejor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado, tanto que un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios.

 

Ron la cogió de la mano en silencio, guiándola hasta el sofá abandonado y lleno de polvo. Ella lo empujó, juguetona, haciendo que se sentase y acurrucándose sobre su regazo acarició sus labios con el pulgar.

No habían bebido mucho, pero el poco alcohol que corría por sus venas sumado a todo el tiempo que llevaban esperando este momento hacía caer sus inhibiciones como una casa de paja ante el soplido de un lobo hambriento.

 

—Hace mucho que deseo tenerte así.—Ron hundió su boca hambrienta en el cuello de la chica, describiendo un camino húmedo y susurrante hasta su oído—. Lo he imaginado, lo he rogado … ¡Por Merlin, Hermione! Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes. Por favor.

Su voz, ronca de deseo, tocaba fibras en su interior que nunca antes habían sido pulsadas. Sus palabras… si estaba dormida, ella también rezaba por no despertarse nunca.

 

— No creo que sea un sueño.— Apenas conseguía que le saliese la voz—. Los sueños se basan en la experiencia, hasta cierto grado, y nunca te habría imaginado haciendo lo que estás … ¡DIOS MIO!

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré en cuanto continúes.— El respondió con una risa ronca y siguió acariciándola. Había metido las manos por debajo de todas las capas de ropa que llevaba y sus manos grandes y calientes la recorrían, marcándola para siempre.

 

En algún momento cerraron la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones y pusieron un hechizo calefactor. Pero si su vida dependiese de decir cuando o como lo hicieron, morirían. Estaban demasiado ocupados besando, tocando, descubriendo todo aquello que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando conocer.

 

Hermione se enamoró de las pecas de sus hombros, que bajaban por su pecho. De la fina línea de vello dorado que descendía desde su ombligo hasta perderse en la cintura de sus vaqueros, haciendo promesas que se moría por comprobar.

Ron amó desde la primera caricia la suavidad de sus pechos, la curvatura de su cadera, la manera en que gemía cuando la tocaba o como se entregaba a sus besos sin guardarse nada.

 

Invocaron una colcha, mientras las prendas caían al suelo hasta que solo quedaron los calzoncillos y las braguitas. Ella sobre él piel con piel, acalorados por el contacto, enfebrecidos por la situación se besaban como si el mundo acabase esa noche.

Hermione empezó a bajar la ultima prenda que alejaba al pelirrojo de la desnudez, pero este la detuvo.  

—Espera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero que la primera vez que estemos juntos sea especial.

—¡Eres tú! No podría pedir nada más.

 

—Tener a mi hermana y a Harry a menos de dos metros, estar en un sitio oscuro y polvoriento, tumbados en un sofá donde apenas cabemos los dos … se me ocurren varias maneras de mejorar el ambiente.—Volvió a besarla con pasión.—Si hemos esperado hasta ahora un poco más no va a matarnos ¿verdad?

 

Asintió más dándose por vencida que mostrándose de acuerdo, pero Hermione conocía a su pelirrojo y sabía que una vez tomada la decisión nada le haría cambiarla, pero eso no le hizo detenerse.

 

—¡Hermione!

—Shhh, tranquilo, sólo quiero sentir tu piel.—Lo volvió a besar—. Toda tu piel.

Despojados de toda su ropa el calor empezó a subir bajo la colcha. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y las caricias más atrevidas, hasta que no hubo rincón que no hubiesen explorado el uno del otro.

 

Tras la tormenta, llegó la calma. Tumbados, con las manos entrelazadas, miraban al techo, incapaces de decir una palabra, ahitos de endorfinas y amor adolescente, el silencio les bastaba.

—Te vi con Skie — Ella rompió el silencio

—¿Cómo?

—En el baño de prefectos. Draco y yo habíamos oído un ruido y entramos, antes de que pudiésemos salir… vosotros...—Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo cayendo por su mejilla.

—No llores.— Secó sus ojos con los labios.— ¿Crees que a mi no me duele verte con Draco?

 

— No es mi novio —.Pero la protesta quedó ahogada por la risa del pelirrojo.

— Vamos, no engañáis a nadie, sois novios en todo menos en nombre. Pero no quiero hablar de ellos, esta noche es nuestra. Solo tú y yo.

—Tienes razón—Una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Por fin.

 

El amanecer los sorprendió dormidos, abrazados. Habían pasado toda la noche explorándose, hablando en los breves recesos, y cuando un rayo de sol perdido despertó a Hermione, le dolía la cara de sonreír. Hasta que la realidad la golpeó de frente. ¿Qué pasaba ahora, qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Dejaría Ron a Skie y empezarían a salir? … Skie. Era muy consciente de que en un inicio su relación había sido un acuerdo, en el que los dos se llevaban bien, algo sin amor, pero después de lo que había visto en los últimos tiempos, estaba convencida de que la Slytherin se había enamorado de Ron. La manera en que lo defendió de los matones de su propia casa, la forma en la que estaban juntos en el baño … estaba claro para ella lo que sentía. Desde luego no podía hacerle eso, no cuando ella siempre había sido tan amable y considerada. ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Birlándole el novio. Menuda mierda. No quería que su relación con Ron empezase así, no cimentada en una mentira. Ojala pudiese volver atrás y hacer las cosas de la forma correcta.

 

Quizás sí que podía. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante y se vistió en silencio, después hizo lo mismo usando un hechizo para cubrir al pelirrojo.

 

Los dos olvidarían todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, hasta que se diesen un beso, entonces volverían a recordarlo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que Ron le había confesado el día anterior, no creía que eso se hiciera esperar demasiado y así, con la cabeza más fría podrían hacer las cosas de otra manera, hacerlo bien. Entonces lanzó el “Obliviate”.

 

Se sentó en el sofá algo mareada. Recordaba haber ido con Ron a aquella habitación y haber hablado… debían haber bebido mucho si no podía recordar nada más. Decidió acostarse junto al pelirrojo, haciéndose la tonta y aprovechando la situación, hasta que el mareo se le pasase un poco.

 

Un par de horas más tarde los cuatro bajaron del ático con bastante mala cara, se sentaron en la cocina y por mucho que Lily les insistió no hubo manera de que consiguiese que comiesen algo, sólo querían algo de té.

 

Sirius los miraba sonriendo tras su taza de café sabiendo perfectamente lo que había ocurrido y reconociendo los síntomas sin problemas.

 

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Hermione se ofreció voluntaria a abrir, en parte para escapar al sofocante ambiente de la cocina. Recorrió el pasillo arrastrando los pies y abrió la puerta sin comprobar quién estaba al otro lado. El hechizo “Fidelius” le garantizaba que al otro lado había amigos.

 

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! — Gritaron las dos personas cuando abrió la puerta. Y Hermione casi se muere de impresión al ver a Dora acompañada de Draco que sonreía de forma maliciosa.

 

* * *

 

**Respuestas a las no logueadas:**

  
  


**Emma Felton:**

Me alegro de que la “escenita” te gustase tanto y más aún de que entiendas que no pueda actualizar tanto como me gustaría.

 

Me encanta escribir escenas hot, si no meto más es porque no quiero saturar al lector :)

Intento apegarme al canon todo lo posible, pero me parecía necesario que Draco también saliese del equipo de quidditch.

 

Un beso enorme.

  
  


**Eponine:**

Como lectora sé lo complicado que es encontrar este tipo de fics. Por eso intento cuidar los detalles al máximo. Me parece absurdo escribir un fic de HP donde el nombre del colegio este mal escrito… todas las veces :(

 

Veo que la “escenita” os ha gustado a todas muchisimo :)

 

Aún nos queda mucho camino que recorrer con este fic, así que puede pasar de todo :)

 

Me alegro de que te gustase lo que escribí de “El Vestido”

 

Un beso también para ti :)


End file.
